Salvaged and Saved
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is there for Drew after Vince's gang beats him up and he's there for her when Eli refuses to let go. Can they save each other from unraveling as they feel their lives are falling apart?
1. You Were there When I Needed Someone

**Welcome to the new Clew long story! Aren't you glad you didn't have to wait a whole other round of stories for this?**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Very important things to know before reading:**

 ***Mostly it's Cannon through** _ **Boom Boom Pow or Spring Fever**_ **depending on what the episode was called for you. I did change the timeline a little bit: the concert and Anson's death was two weeks before March Break in late February, Vince then began threatening Drew and he takes the gun to Turner and confesses on March 1** **st** **. A couple days after that Drew finds out Vince is out and breaks up with Bianca finding out she slept with Vince to keep him safe. The following day (Friday) is the dance when Eli crashes and Clare breaks up with him which is the cannon to the timeline to the show. Okay that's it we begin with the Sunday after the dance.**

 **And that's pretty much it the rest will be in the story so I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Ch. 1 You Were there When I Needed Someone**

 **(CLARE)**

"Stop," I hear a desperate cry from a voice I know and I run toward it, my heart pounding and I don't seem to be breathing. A circle of boys is beating on one. They're beating Drew and I stop thinking I simply run over on instinct, he's Adam's brother and he's being hurt.

"STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE," I scream grabbing one of them and pulling him away from Drew. I'm subsisting purely on adrenaline and instinct to get them to leave Drew alone but not thinking of my own safety.

"Clare don't," Drew pleads with a weak and choked voice.

"Get away from him," I demand pulling at another boy.

"Okay let's have some fun with you then," he grins pushing me onto the hood of a car and pinning my wrists.

"Get off of her…ugh," Drew gets kicked in the ribs and his plea ignored as the boys beating him laugh.

We're not the only ones out here, other people are around, watching even but they do nothing. They only stand there watching as though it were a scene in a movie and not happening before them. I know that it's up to me and I knee the one holding me as hard as I can. He goes down with a groan and I step up to the one in the middle who seems to be the leader.

"Stop, leave him alone," I command as strongly as I can pulling him away from Drew. I'm trying not to show my fear but I am terrified. The boy grins at me, a malign and malicious grin. In his eyes lies only malevolence and apathy as though he has no soul.

"That's enough," he orders and the other boys stop. "See you again," he says to me in a way that makes a chill run through my spine. He bumps me as he walks by and the other boys leave. I run over to Drew and kneel in the snow by him.

"Drew?" I cry now that the other boys are gone I begin to break down.

"Cl…" he says weakly before his eyes roll back and he goes unconscious. I feel the breath freeze in my lungs and I worry that I just watched Drew die!

"Drew," I shriek getting out my phone and calling 911. Others are gathered around us now and I believe some are calling 911 but I don't care.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"A boy has been badly beaten we need an ambulance. We're near the corner of DeGrassi and Dundas."

"We have other calls an ambulance is on its way."

As soon as she says that I hang up and take Drew's hand. I say his name but he doesn't respond but when I feel for a pulse he has one, at least I know he's alive. I hear sirens screaming in the distance. Other people back away but I won't leave Drew, an EMT has to pull me away so they can get to him and I wipe my tears hoping he's okay.

"Do you want to ride with us Miss?" An EMT questions and I nod still wiping my tears.

I get in the ambulance sitting at Drew's feet watching the EMTs look at him, taking blood pressure, pulse and looking at Drew's eyes that are still rolled back into his head. All I can do is watch and listen to the sirens as we rush to the hospital, in my head I keep seeing Drew getting beat by those boys and I try everything to make it stop.

"What's his name?" The EMT questions.

"Drew, uh Andrew Torres. He's seventeen," I inform them.

When we finally pull up to the hospital I step out of the ambulance so they can get Drew out and I run in with them. Drew is rushed into a room but I'm prevented from following them and I begin to break down. I'm not sure why I can't stop crying, I barely know Drew at all, I've spent time with him a little but only because he's Adam's brother. Adam! I need to call Adam. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves so that I can even make a phone call. I get out my phone, my fingers shaking but I find Adam's name and click on it.

"Hey Clare," Adam's cheery voice says from the other end of the line.

"Adam…" my voice trembles and I can barely speak.

"Clare what's wrong?"

 **(ADAM)**

I was in my room at my laptop contemplating an e-mail to Eli. I hadn't spoken to him since Friday when he called me after finding out Clare was not going away with him for the weekend. I was at the dance when Clare got the phone call from Bullfrog. I saw her when she came back to the dance from seeing Eli at the hospital and she told me what happened. She did kind of avoid me for the rest of the dance but I figured it was because being around me reminded her of Eli so I didn't think anything of it. I knew she went home with Alli and when I didn't hear from her, or Eli, yesterday I knew they'd both call me when they were ready. So when my phone rang Sunday afternoon and I saw Clare's name and the picture of us flashing on my phone I smile and answer it.

"Hey Clare," I answer happy to hear from her.

"Adam…" she speaks my name in this terrified trembling tone that stops my heart and causes my breath to catch in my throat.

"Clare what's wrong?" I ask my tone changing to worry.

"It's Drew…" she says but it's all she can get out before needing to pause for a trembling breath.

"What about Drew?" I ask as my heart begins to pound with trepidation. I knew Drew had gone out earlier but now Clare is calling me in tears about him.

"He's at Toronto Western, he was beat up," she's barely able to get out the words she's crying and her voice is shaking so much, she's nearly choking on the breaths she takes.

"I'm calling my parents we'll be there soon."

She says okay and we hang up. I get on my shoes while calling my parents who are out running errands.

"Hi Adam," Dad answers I know he's answering through the Bluetooth in the car from the way it sounds.

"Drew's in the hospital, Toronto Western," I tell them in a panic.

"What?" Mom shrieks.

"I'm going there now you can yell at me later for taking the van," I tell them and hang up.

I grab my keys and run down to the garage. I have a learners permit but not a license yet, I don't get one for a few weeks when I have my sixteenth birthday. At the moment I don't care I just want to get to the hospital and see my brother. I get in the van and drive quickly to the hospital. I park and run in through the ER and down the hall until I see Clare in a chair outside of a room. She looks up and when she sees me runs over hugging me tightly.

"I couldn't…I tried…they…" she tries to talk but her sentences are broken by labored breaths and tears.

I don't know what to say, I'm still not quite sure what happened. I take her hand and bring her back to the chairs, we're only sitting for a moment before my parents run in.

"Clare?" Mom questions with surprise. Clare seems to realize that she needs to explain what happened and forces herself to take a deep breath and calm herself down.

"I was out walking, just clearing my head a little after…sorry not important. I heard Drew begging for someone to stop and I ran toward his voice. These guys were surrounding him and beating him. I told them to stop, I pulled one of them away and he pinned me against a car. No one else was doing anything so I kneed the one holding me and then pulled at another one telling them again to stop. They finally did and walked off and I called 911. Drew's eyes rolled back into his head and I thought…" her voice trembles and her sentence trails off. "They let me ride in the ambulance and I called Adam, I'm sorry," she sobs as her tears begin rolling again.

"Why are you sorry, you did something, you got them to stop and you called 911 you don't have anything to be sorry for," I tell her putting an arm around her.

"Adam's right Honey you did a lot you really have nothing to apologize for it sounds like you were Drew's angel today," Mom smiles reassuringly and Clare nods calming down a little. The door to Drew's room opens and a doctor comes out.

"Are you the parents?" She asks and my parents nod. "Can I speak to you in Drew's room for a moment?"

"I'm coming too," I assert before my parents can nod again. I let go of Clare and she just sits there looking at her hands.

The three of us go into my brother's room and I feel a pit open in my stomach at the sight. He's unconscious and has oxygen in his nose, an IV in and a heart monitor, with bruises on his face. He doesn't look all that bad, I saw my grandpa after a heart attack and he had a breathing tube in and blood in his IV and twice as many monitors but my Grandpa was old and Drew's young, he's only a year older than me and he's always been my protector and now he lies helpless and unconscious in a hospital bed. It's really frightening to see my strong big brother that way especially when he's not awake.

"Andrew's most concerning injury is a concussion. As long as he regains consciousness soon he'll be just fine. He has a lot of contusions and abrasions from the fight but those will heal. He does have a few cracked ribs but all his organs are intact and he doesn't have any bleeding on the brain or swelling just a small bump. Right now we're just waiting for Andrew to wake up. I need to go see other patients but I'll be back to check on Andrew and my nurses will be checking on him frequently."

"Thank you doctor," Dad says and she leaves the room.

I sit on the end of Drew's bed, Mom takes his hand from where she's standing and Dad has his arm around her. We just sit there watching him for a couple minutes and then he begins to stir.

"Drew," Mom calls to him and his eyes open.

"Clare?" The first thing my brother says is my best friend's name. My parents look a little shocked but considering she was there with him I'm not surprised.

"She's right outside I'll get her," I tell him relieved that he's awake. I open the door and Clare looks up. "He's awake and asking for you."

Clare gets up and steps into the room cautiously, she seems to be avoiding looking at my parents like she's afraid of them. As soon as Drew sees her though he smiles with relief.

"You're okay," Drew exhales.

"I'm fine only one of them pinned me to the car. Are you going to be okay?" She asks stepping up to his bedside near his IV. I sit back on the end of Drew's bed.

"Now that he's awake he's going to be just fine," Mom grins happy that Drew is awake and talking.

"I'll get the doctor," Dad says stepping out of the room.

"Thanks for what you did but you could have been seriously hurt," Drew scolds Clare but with real concern in his voice.

"I couldn't let them beat you up, no one else was helping," Clare replies just as the door opens and Dad comes back in with the doctor.

"You're a strong young man Andrew, it's good to see you awake. Can I get the rest of you to clear the room while I run a few quick tests on Andrew."

"Drew please Andrew sounds so young," Drew complains.

"Honey maybe you and Adam should take the van and get Clare home," Mom suggests.

"Is there anyone at your house Clare?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No Mom went up to our old cabin today to clear out her things."

"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get some dessert and coffee," Dad offers and Clare nods.

We go down but none of us are really hungry, we all get coffee and Clare and I share a piece of cake but she only eats a few bites. Dad decides it's been long enough and we return to the room. The doctor is gone and Mom is sitting with Drew.

"He's going to be fine, his cognitive tests were good. They're going to keep him overnight for observation and he can come home tomorrow. He'll need to rest for several days and needs a follow up appointment in a few days. He might miss a few days of school but he's actually hoping for that," Mom tells us when we come back in the room.

I'm about to make a joke about Drew missing school when the door to his room opens again and two cops come in.

"Andrew I'm D.C. Brooks, this is D.C. James we're investigating your assault, do you know who assaulted you?"

"Yeah Vince Bell and his friends," Drew replies.

"The name sounds familiar check with Guns and Gangs," D.C. Brooks says to her male partner and he nods.

"I've had a confrontation with him before. He was associated with Anson Russ, who attacked my girlfriend at the time and I killed him in self-defense. Anson sold drugs for Vince and he wanted me to do the same in Anson's place, I told Officer Jack Turner everything," Drew informs her.

"We'll speak with him. Why did Vince and his friends beat you up today?"

"Because I turned them in. They cornered me and just started beating me up for getting Vince arrested, he was released a couple of days ago. They didn't stop beating me until Clare made them stop," Drew says smiling at her and now the cop looks at Clare. She repeats her story for the cop. "She probably saved me but I was worried that they were going to hurt her," Drew comments when she's done.

"Okay we'll check this all out and we'll probably need to talk to both of you again," D.C. Brooks says.

"We did file a restraining order against Vince Bell," Dad informs her. She nods and gets contact numbers for Dad and Clare's Mom in case the cops need to talk to them again and then she leaves the room. Drew looks tired now and I'm not the only one to notice. "Come on Drew needs to rest, Mom will be back in the morning to bring you home Son," Dad tells him before kissing Drew's forehead.

"If you need me I'll be here in ten minutes," Mom assures Drew kissing his face about half a dozen times although she is careful not to get any of his bruises.

"I'll be fine Mom," Drew replies with a slight huff of annoyance.

"Heal fast bro," I tell him squeezing his hand.

"I'm glad you'll be okay," Clare smiles a little timidly and then we leave. "My mom should be home soon if you can drop me at home," Clare says when we're outside.

"Adam and I will take you home in the van," Dad replies. He kisses Mom and the three of us walk down to where I parked the van. We get in and take Clare home.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I tell her when we pull up to her hosue.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Torres," she smiles a little before getting out of the car.

She waves to us and I watch her walk inside, she waves from inside the entry and Dad drives us home.

 **(CLARE)**

"… _Leave him alone," I cry at the boys beating up Drew. I grab one and he pins me to the car. The others start beating Drew even harder and the one pinning me to the car puts his hand on my neck and begins squeezing. I feel the air draining from me and I can hear Drew dying as he calls for me, "Clare"..._

I wake with a desperate gasp, panting hard, sweating, shaking, tears race down my face and hit the blanket. I know that isn't how it happened but that nightmare felt so real, part of it was and now I'm terrified. Then I hear a noise, a loud noise in the house. I look at my phone, it's after two in the morning Mom should be asleep and I fear the noise is Vince and his gang coming back to get me. I stop breathing and get out of bed very carefully, quietly going to the door and I hear another sound on the stairs. I grab my science trophy off the shelf and get ready to hit the intruder over the head with it. The hallway light comes on and I open my door, both relieved and startled to see my mom stumbling home at this hour.

"Mom?"

"Oh Honey I didn't wake you did I?" Mom asks.

"No I had a nightmare, are you just getting home?"

Mom told me she had plans tonight, a date. She asked if I wanted her to stay home with me after what happened but I thought it was good that she was getting out again. I told her I would be fine but I expected her home a long time ago, I've never seen my mom stay out so late.

"Yes I had such a wonderful time, oh Clare I haven't felt this way since I met your father. Now about this nightmare was it about what happened?" Mom asks and I nod. "I knew I should have stayed home," Mom says apologetically hugging me tight.

"Even if you had been home it wouldn't have prevented me from having the nightmare. Since you are awake though do you think you could drive me to the hospital. I know they said Drew was going to be okay but after that dream I just feel like I'll feel better if I'm there with Drew."

"Of course Baby, why don't you get dressed. I'll change out of this dress and I'll take you down there and arrange it so you can stay," Mom says and I give her a grateful smile.

Going back into my room I turn on the light, changing out of my pajamas and into jeans, socks, tennis shoes, a t-shirt and a purple hoodie. I grab my purse and Mom is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. She takes me to the hospital and I go straight to Drew's room while Mom talks to the staff. Drew's room is mostly dark but it is lit by ambient lights and the monitors. I sit down in the only chair at his bedside and just look at him. After a few minutes my mom comes in the room and kisses the top of my head.

"The staff know you're here and you can stay as long as you like. I'm going to go home and try to get a couple hours of sleep. I'll be in my office by eight if you need anything," Mom tells me and I nod then Mom leaves.

I just keep looking at Drew, it's like I'm afraid to take my eyes off of him. It's funny, or perhaps tragic, how events bring people together. Drew and I hardly know each other, even when he was dating Alli I never really spent time with him. After they broke up and I was spending more time with Adam and at their house I was around him more but I'd never had any interest in him or cared about him before now aside from the fact that he was Adam's brother. In the last twelve hours he's been on my mind more than anyone else. Not the way Eli was on my mind when I began falling for him or when we began dating, or even the way Adam was on my mind when I found out he was trans. Drew's been on my mind because it keeps replaying, the scene of him getting beat up, because my mind keeps twisting it into Drew dying and I need to know that he's not dead.

I watch Drew for a while, just watching his sleeping face, making sure he's still breathing. Soon I begin to get tired, it's not very interesting sitting here staring at Drew, it's dark and I didn't get much sleep. Slowly I begin to feel my eyes close and I lie my head on Drew's bedside before long I fall asleep, waking up when I fell a hand brushing my hair back. I sit up and look at Drew who's now awake and looking at me.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep, I keep seeing them beating you up. I thought I'd feel better if I were here and knew you were alive."

"I'm fine," he says smiling at me reassuringly, "I'm surprised they let you in so late."

"My mom works at the hospital as an administrator so she arranged it."

"I didn't know your mom was a hospital administrator. Not that I really know anything about you other than what Alli or Adam has told me, or K.C. mentioned in the locker room before or after practice. What does your father do?"

"He's a lawyer. Not a lawyer like your dad he's a tax lawyer it's pretty boring. Which is probably why he began having an affair with his secretary," I remark and the last part comes out laced with venom.

"Sorry, Adam told me your parents were getting divorced but I didn't know about the affair."

"I found out not that long ago myself, they just told me they were having problems and I truly believed my dad was working late. Considering everything my parents have taught me and everything I thought they believed in it was very shocking. I'm still angry at him for it."

"You have every right to be angry for as long as you want. I'd be furious if I found out one of my parents was having an affair. I think Adam, or maybe Alli, actually I think it was K.C. well anyway one of them said you have a sister?"

"Yeah Darcy she's three years older and she's been in Africa for the last year and a half."

"What on earth is she doing in Africa?"

"She had a really hard time in her Junior year culminating in an attempted suicide. She did get help but then felt like she needed to atone for things she'd done and convinced my parents that the best way for her to do so was in Africa helping to build schools and houses and things. Don't get me wrong I'm really proud of what she's doing and how she's helping but there are times, especially watching you with Adam, that I miss having my big sister around."

"Sorry do you hear from her much?"

"Hardly ever. She e-mails when she can but she's mostly in tiny villages that don't even have power. I sent her an E-mail when Mom and Dad were getting divorced but I haven't heard back. There are times when I wonder if she's simply forgotten about us or just doesn't want to know what's going on here anymore."

"I don't know what I'd do if Adam went to another country and I barely heard from him."

"Darcy and I haven't been really close since we were little, and we were never as close as you and Adam are. Still I miss her. This is starting to get depressing, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, my head is pounding a little but otherwise I feel okay. What about you? You said you couldn't sleep but I found you sleeping."

"I was asleep but I had a nightmare. It started out like this afternoon but then it changed, they were beating you to death and the one that had me pinned was strangling me. I woke up and just wanted to be here, I know what the doctor said but I wanted to see you for myself. It didn't help that when my mom came stumbling in just after I woke up I thought it was those boys coming to take their vengeance on me for stopping them," I tell him and Drew takes my hand squeezing in a comforting way.

"What did Vince say to you? When they stopped and Vince told them that was enough he said something to you."

"He said he'd see me again," I admit to Drew and then the door opens and a nurse comes in.

"Well guess I don't have to check that you'll wake up Clare must be good company," the nurse smiles. "It's nice to meet you Clare your mom talks a lot about you," the nurse says to me. Her nametag says Kelly, Mom doesn't really talk about her work so I don't remember her but I smile politely.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"You should both get some rest," Nurse Kelly says before leaving the room.

I'm sitting back in the chair and Drew's lying in the bed. Neither of us seem to be very tired so as far as I'm concerned we are resting.

"Guess we've both had a pretty eventful couple of weeks. Have you heard from Eli at all?"

"No and I don't want to. I liked him so much, loved him even but he became so possessive and I hated it. I'm not a possession I'm a person. Being protective in the right circumstances, a little bit of jealousy is understandable, good even it shows that the person cares but he was idiotically jealous and outrageously protective and worst of all possessive. It didn't feel like he cared it just felt like he was trying to control me."

"I liked Bianca more than any girl I've ever been with. I thought we were perfect for each other, but she betrayed me, she got me into trouble. I wish I'd never been tempted by her but I'm too dumb to know any better."

"Drew you're not dumb."

"Yes I am. I never understand anything in school except for girls and sports. It's okay Adam's the smart one."

"Not being good at school doesn't mean you're dumb it just means you're not good at school."

"You're sweet but I'm dumb. Mom insists on putting me in university track classes and I never understand anything. If not for Adam, Alli, K.C. and Bianca I'd never have come close to passing my classes. It doesn't help me feel any smarter that most of the people helping me are younger than me."

"You're not the smartest boy at DeGrassi but you're not dumb. Anyway you're very athletic, probably the most athletic at the school. Even more than Owen," I tell Drew and he gives me a grin.

"I didn't know you paid so much attention to Owen's athletic ability or mine," Drew says and I can feel my cheeks go red, I'm glad it's so dark in the room.

"Well Alli's dragged me to a few football games and I went to see K.C. and Dave at a few of the basketball games."

"Uh-huh and hockey?"

"Alli and Jenna dragged me to a couple of those too."

Drew smiles and starts talking about football, I talk about writing and we talk all night. At 6:30 they bring both of us in breakfast. We're still eating at seven when Audra and Adam come to pick up Drew and get him discharged.

"Clare Honey what are you doing here?"

"She couldn't sleep, she came to keep me company," Drew answers for me.

"I guess your mom arranged it so you could stay after visiting hours?" Audra comments more than asks.

"Yes she did," I nod.

"Well since you're here why don't come with us to bring Drew home. As you kids are on break you can spend the day at our house as long as it's okay with your mom," Audra says.

"I'll call her."

While Audra signs Drew's discharge papers and talks to the doctor I call Mom. She says it's perfectly fine for me to help bring Drew home and spend the day. Adam brought Drew a change of clothes so I leave the room so Adam can help Drew get dressed. An orderly knocks on the door and Adam calls come in, then Drew is pushed out in a wheelchair. They push Drew to the doors and Audra goes to get the car. Drew rides up front and I ride in the middle seat with Adam. When we get back to the house we go in through the front and then Audra tells Drew to go rest in the basement.

"Sweet a week of lying on the sofa playing video games," Drew grins.

"No Drew the doctor said resting, that includes your head. No video games, maybe some TV."

"We'll put on a movie, something he's seen so many times he won't have to think or hardly open his eyes," Adam tells her.

"Good, see that he rests. Drew you should try and get some more sleep if you can," Audra tells him and Drew nods a little.

We go down to the basement, Drew lies out on the chaise part of the sectional sofa. I sit on the opposite end and after Adam puts in the movie he sits between us. About half an hour into the movie Drew falls asleep where he's sitting. I'm watching the movie but the fact that I didn't sleep much is catching up with me and I find my eyes closing. I start to drift to sleep and somehow the heavy sounds of Drew's breathing are comforting, yet when I close my eyes all I see is Vince's malicious face. My eyes shoot open several times because of this, until exhaustion overtakes me and I begin to fall asleep. Before I'm fully asleep I feel Adam getting off the sofa and I drift to sleep.

"No stop get off me," Drew's tormented tone awakens me. I look at him to see he's still sleeping and I know he's having a nightmare. I don't see Adam in the basement so I get up and go over to Drew. "Don't kill me," he begs and it's rather heartbreaking how terrified he sounds.

"Drew," I call to him putting my hand on his arm, "Drew wake up."

His eyes shoot open and he blinks before focusing on my face, "Clare?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"I guess it will be a while before either of us gets a good night's sleep," Drew comments sitting up a little.

"Yeah probably," I sigh leaning back against the sofa next to Drew.

We go back to the watching the movie, Adam must have gone upstairs. I'm still tired, and soon my eyes begin to close again and my head starts to fall onto Drew's shoulder…

 **Update soon will pick up from about here in Drew's pov and include some more of March Break and we might possibly get to school back in session.**


	2. Dear Holder of My Dreams

**There are now 90 pictures up on the DeGrassi Saviors website in the 200 Stories Gallery.**

 **Guest reviewer Olivia if you read this please see my profile page I need some clarification on your requests.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ch. 2 Dear Holder of My Dreams**

 **(DREW)**

"Ahem," the sound of my brother clearing his throat wakes both Clare and I up. I feel her sitting up rapidly and moving away from me a little.

"We just fell asleep, I had a nightmare and Clare woke me up then we were talking and fell asleep," I inform my brother.

"Uh-huh, just be glad I came down and not Mom," Adam replies but he's grinning.

"I should be getting home anyway," Clare says but she sounds a little nervous.

"No you should hang out, I'm not tired now," I tell her.

"Yeah Mom just made lunch, besides there's no one home at your house is there?" Adam asks.

"No Mom's at work," she responds.

"Then you should stick around to have lunch. We can take you home later when your mom gets home," Adam replies.

"Sure I'll at least stay for lunch. I'll help you bring it down," Clare says getting up to help Adam.

When they go upstairs I put my head back and close my eyes, I open them again when I hear the sliding glass door open. Fearing that it's Vince I jump a little but relax when I see that it's Bianca.

"What are you doing here?" I question her through gritted teeth.

"Vince and his boys were bragging about what they did," she says closing the door behind her. "I'm so sorry Drew he promised he'd leave you alone," she tells me with an apologetic tone but it only makes me angrier.

"So you're still with him. You wouldn't have heard all that if you weren't still with him. Get out Bianca, just stay away from me," I bark at her pointing at the door.

"Drew I…"

"GET OUT," I yell cutting her off. Yelling makes my head hurt and I lie down closing my eyes again. I hear the door close and assume she left but I also hear running down the steps.

"Drew are you okay?" Adam asks rushing down.

"Bianca stopped by I told her to get out, she wouldn't listen so I yelled it and she left but now my head hurts."

"I'll tell Mom not to call the cops and lock the basement door," Adam says.

I hear him lock the basement door and return upstairs. After a few minutes I hear them all coming down the stairs so I open my eyes. Mom gives me one of my pain pills with some water and hands me a plate with a sandwich, chips and carrot sticks.

"I'm glad you have nothing to do with Bianca anymore, that girl is nothing but a trouble maker," Mom comments as we begin eating.

"Mom please my head hurts enough as it is," I complain setting my food on the coffee table to wait for the pain pill to take effect before eating. Then I close my eyes and lie my head back on the sofa.

"So Clare any plans for break? Are you going to see your dad at all?" Adam asks her changing the subject.

"No plans and I doubt it I haven't really heard from him. He moved in with his…" Clare pauses and I open my eyes to look at her. She's searching for a word, biting her lip, her eyes shifted to a corner as she carefully chooses the right word. "His new girlfriend rather than share the house and condo with my mom and I hardly hear from him," she tells us with sad eyes.

"Just terrible what happened," Mom says and I close my eyes again.

Mom rambles on a few minutes about divorce while my eyes are closed hoping the pain medication works fast. By the time mom is done the pain pill has taken effect and I sit up to eat. I only eat a little but after yelling at Bianca I'm not feeling all that well. Clare only eats about half of her food too and then volunteers to help Mom clean up. Adam puts on another movie and I lie back with my eyes closed again, at least until I hear Clare returning down the stairs. She sits down and watches the movie with us, we watch in silence, Adam and Clare are both doing things on their phone and I lie back with my eyes closed once again. Only opening them when I hear Mom coming down the stairs.

"I just got a call from D.C. Brooks, Vince and two of his gang members were arrested. They want you both to identify them, I told them Drew wasn't up for coming down to the station so they'll be sending an officer over with pictures for you to view a little later."

"Okay," Clare nods.

"Are they going to stay in jail?" I ask.

"I'm not sure Honey they've been arrested and they're being detained. They'll charge them if they can and then it's up to a judge. You should rest until the cops get here. Do you need anything?" Mom asks and I shake my head.

I close my eyes again but now all I can see when my eyes are closed is Vince and his gang beating me up. My eyes shoot open once more and I jump a little causing Adam and Clare to look at me. I grin at them to reassure them that I'm fine and watch the movie. When I hear the doorbell ring I know the cops are here and I sit up, moving sucks right now and I bite my cheek to keep from groaning in pain in front of Clare. Both Clare and I are relieved to see Officer Turner come down the stairs with D.C. Brooks.

"Clare will you come look at the pictures upstairs with me?" D.C. Brooks asks and Clare nods. They go upstairs and Officer Turner sits down next to me holding a folder.

"Drew I'm going to show you some photos. You may or may not see photos of some of the boys who assaulted you. If you see one of them point out their picture but if you don't recognize anyone then tell me," Officer Turner instructs.

"Okay," I nod. Officer Turner opens the file and I look at nine pictures.

I study them all, none of them are Vince but I'm assuming that's because they know who Vince is. Looking at the faces I have to remember the beating yesterday. I close my eyes and see a clear vision of some of the faces as they surround me. My eyes shoot open again looking at the pictures.

"Him, he was there," I tell Turner pointing to one of the pictures, "but he's the only one I recognize. It was a little hard to see the faces after I was on the ground and hoping they wouldn't kill me. He hit me first though, him I remember."

"You did good Drew. When you feel up to it your parents can bring you down to the station for a recorded identification."

"Vince, and the two that you arrested, they'll stay in jail right?"

"Vince is getting charged with assault and so will the one you identified, if Clare is able to identify him or anyone else that will help too. All three of them do have records but it is ultimately up to the judge," Officer Turner tells me and I nod. I knew that already but I was still hoping someone could tell me that Vince would stay in jail. "I'll let you rest now," Officer Turner says getting up and nodding to Adam before he goes upstairs. A minute later Clare returns downstairs, I want to ask her if she recognized any of them but I don't.

For the rest of the afternoon we watch movies and TV quietly. I'm in and out of sleep all afternoon. Thankfully not falling asleep long enough to dream, I fall asleep for a few moments before waking up again.

"Clare," Mom says coming down the stairs late in the afternoon and we all look at her, "your Mom is on her way to pick you up."

"Thanks," Clare says and Mom goes back upstairs.

I don't want Clare to go, there's a comfort in having her here, an unexplainable comfort I've never felt before, certainly not with Clare. Before now she was Adam's friend, I saw her, said hi to her but never really paid that much attention to her. Now though our lives are linked by one terrible event.

"That's my mom," Clare comments standing up when we hear the doorbell. "See you guys," she waves before walking to the stairs.

"Bye Clare," Adam and I say together.

Not long after she leaves Dad gets home and we all eat dinner downstairs so that I don't have to move. Adam and I watch another movie after dinner and then Mom says I need to get to bed. I get up slowly and it hurts like hell, getting up the stairs and getting ready for bed isn't much better. At least mom brings me another pain pill once I'm in bed. It does help me sleep, at least it helps me fall asleep and I stay asleep for a few hours but then I wake from a nightmare about Vince. My eyes shoot open and I look at the patterns the moon and streetlights are making on my celling. I stare at them for a few minutes before a new light catches my attention, I turn my head and see that my phone has lit up alerting me to a text. I pick up my phone and see that the text is from Clare.

 **Clare: Are you asleep?**

 **Drew: Not anymore.**

 **Clare: I'm sorry did I wake you?**

 **Drew: No I woke up from a nightmare a little bit ago. Can't sleep either?**

 **Clare: I had a nightmare too. I know Vince has been arrested and charged, and the other guy I recognized was going to be charged but I still had a nightmare about it.**

 **Drew: Yeah me too even under the influence of a pain pill. Looking at those pictures today didn't help, I had to see it all again.**

 **Clare: Yeah me too. I had to try and remember their faces and saw it all again. Seeing them beat you up, trying to get them to stop, Vince's semi-threat. I saw it all again in my mind's eye when I had to look at the pictures and then I dreamt about it all tonight.**

 **Drew: You know maybe you should file a restraining order too. The threat from Vince might be enough to grant you one.**

 **Clare: Yeah maybe, although I don't put much confidence into a piece of paper being able to protect me. Still I'll talk to my mom about it in the morning.**

 **Drew: Couldn't hurt. Anyway hopefully Vince and the others will stay in jail.**

 **Clare: I know but all I can think about is what if they don't?**

 **Drew: I know me too.**

I decide that this talk is depressing and isn't going to help us sleep. So I decide to change the subject, only Clare has a lot more in common with my brother and I don't know what to talk to her about. After a moment I text her the only thing I can think of.

 **Drew: So what do you write about? Adam says you write.**

 **Clare: It used to be vampire fiction but I haven't done that since last year. Now it sort of depends on my mood. Sometimes a short story, sometimes a poem, I'm working on a longer story but no one's seen it yet.**

 **Drew: Why? Adam says you're a great writer.**

 **Clare: It's really personal, I began writing it when my parents started with the divorce proceedings. Recently it began becoming about Eli as well.**

 **Drew: It was a pretty epic breakup I can understand that. So what makes you happy besides writing?**

 **Clare: Reading, watching old movies.**

 **Drew: So things where you escape reality?**

 **Clare: You think it's pathetic don't you?**

 **Drew: I didn't say that. Everyone has their thing they escape into. For me it's video games.**

 **Clare: There is one other thing that makes me happy but no one knows about it, not even Adam.**

Her confession has me intrigued, a secret about Clare that not even my brother doesn't know.

 **Drew: Well now you have to tell me what it is. A secret that even Adam doesn't know about you.**

 **Clare: Dance. I've been in classes since I was three.**

 **Drew: So why doesn't anyone know? Is it like modern interpretive dance or something?**

 **Clare: Lol no! Ballet mostly, some contemporary and tap. It's just a little embarrassing. I love dance but I get stage fright I've never performed before.**

 **Drew: I can't believe you get stage fright. You always seem so confident and sure of yourself.**

 **Clare: Because there aren't usually lights on me and an audience watching my every move. I know you love it though I see you when you play sports, you love having an audience.**

 **Drew: Yeah I admit I do love being the center of attention. Well usually. So now that I know promise me something.**

 **Clare: What?**

 **Drew: You'll dance for me.**

It takes several minutes for her to reply, apparently she has to think about it.

 **Clare: Okay but I don't promise when and we have to be alone.**

 **Drew: Deal.**

 **Clare: I'm getting tired again I'm going to try to get back to sleep. You should do the same.**

 **Drew: Yeah I will. Goodnight Clare.**

 **Clare: Night Drew.**

She sends the last text with a moon and a bed emoji. I smile and put down my phone. I do get back to sleep and this time instead of dreaming of Vince and getting beat up I dream about Clare dancing.

 **(CLARE)**

I wake up late Tuesday morning, after texting for almost two hours with Drew I was able to sleep without dreaming of Vince or his gang of creeps. After using the washroom and brushing my hair I go downstairs to get some breakfast and find Mom about to leave.

"Oh good you're awake I just left you a note. I'm going to meet with the contractor I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Uh contractor?" I question.

"Yes after your dad decided to move in with that…woman," Mom pauses before pushing the word woman through her teeth.

"You don't need to censor yourself around me Mom," I tell her as she takes a deep breath and she smiles at me.

"Well anyway he's given us the house and I've decided to renovate the downstairs. Not changing your childhood home just updating it a little. A fresh start in this old place for both of us."

"I guess that would be good. The downstairs is pretty old and dark," I remark looking around.

"That's the right attitude," Mom grins hugging me, "I'll be back in an hour or two. Oh, and you remember Glen and Jake Martin?"

"The Martin's had a cabin near us. Jake used to put frogs down my swimsuit," I comment making a face.

"You were kids I'm sure he's matured by now. Well Glen got divorced last year, he and Jake just moved here and I've hired them to do the renovations."

Mom takes her purse from the table in the entry and leaves before I can comment on this. I go into the kitchen and make myself frozen waffles for breakfast. After eating I get dressed and everything and just begin reading a good book in my room when the doorbell rings. I put my book down and go downstairs to see who's at the door and smile when I see that it's Alli. I unlock the door to let her in and she hugs me tightly.

"I was worried that I hadn't heard from you yet so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing after the disastrous Eli break up," Alli says taking my hand and pulling me up to my room. "Tell me you're not spending all week reading? Come out with me tonight Clare, we're young and hot and single let's have some fun, meet some cute guys. I can't drag Jenna out with me she's got baby Tyson," Alli complains sitting on my bed and I sit next to her.

"I was reading for about ten minutes when you came. But I don't really feel like going out tonight."

"Oh come on Clare. We'll go to Above the Dot or something. You broke up with Eli don't tell me you're still hung up on him."

"No it's not that," I shake my head.

"Then come out with me! Sav will drive us, we'll tell my parents he'll chaperone and then he'll go meet Holly J," Alli persists.

"I'm sorry Alli I just don't feel like going out after what happened on Sunday."

"The dance and Eli's Shakespearean drama was on Friday so what happened Sunday?" Alli asks.

"I was walking and found Drew getting beat up by this guy Vince and his gang. I ran over and told them to stop pulling one of them away and he pinned me to a car. I kneed him as hard as I could and then tugged at the one that seemed to be the leader. I told them to stop again and they did, they finally left but Drew had been beaten up really bad. I knelt down by him and watched his eyes roll back into his head. I thought he'd died," I confess as tears fill my eyes. "I called 911 and went with him in the ambulance, he's okay…well he's alive. He was beaten up bad, cracked ribs and a concussion being the worst of it. He spent the night in the hospital and was released yesterday but it was very scary."

"That's terrible, I'm glad Drew's okay, and so are you. No wonder you're not in the mood for going out. Why didn't you call me Sunday or yesterday to tell me this?"

"I wasn't thinking about much of anything else on Sunday, I was just worried about Drew. I didn't sleep well at all and yesterday spent most of the day at Adam's. It just felt better to be near Drew," I reply.

"Normally I'd think you were nuts for wanting to be near Drew but after what happened I can understand why you'd want to be."

"Thanks actually I think I'll go over there and see how he's feeling today," I tell Alli.

"Tell him I say hi and get better soon," Alli says.

"I will," I smile getting my shoes on.

I grab my purse and we walk downstairs together, going out the front door just as Mom pulls up followed by Glen and Jake. I recognize Glen right away but Jake is not the geeky kid I remember. Of course it has been five years since I've seen them. I'm also not the only one to notice that Jake is pretty hot now.

"Who is that? Maybe I should stick around a bit longer," Alli comments.

"Jake Martin, he and his dad are going to renovate the downstairs," I inform her just as Jake gets out of the truck.

"Hi Clare," Jake grins.

"Hi Jake," I nod back and Alli elbows me as her not-so-subtle way of asking to be introduced. "Jake this is my best friend Alli."

"Nice to meet you," he smiles before following his dad inside.

"Mom I'm going to Adam's," I inform her and she nods.

I wave to Alli and start walking to the Torres house. It's not until I've passed The Dot that I begin to feel nervous. Almost like someone is watching me, and then I remember Vince's semi-threat that he'd see me again. I know Vince is in jail but that doesn't mean one of his cronies isn't following me. I may just be paranoid but I run the rest of the way to the Torres house. I stop when I reach their yard and wait a few minutes to catch my breath before going to the basement door. It's unlocked of course and I walk in. Drew and Adam are playing video games.

"Hey Clare," they say in unison.

I say hi before getting a bottle of water from the fridge. I sit down and watch them play video games, it's a racing game but they turn it off after finishing the next race.

"Were you able to get to sleep last night?" Drew asks.

"Yeah after we talked," I reply and Adam gives us a look.

"Me too," Drew says to me before looking at Adam, "we both had nightmares."

"I didn't say anything," Adam shrugs.

"Feeling any better today?" I ask Drew.

"Yeah some, my head still hurts a lot though, and my ribs it kind of hurts to breathe because of the cracked ribs. Actually I think I'm going to lie down for a bit," Drew replies scooting down on the sofa so he can lie down.

"Clare want to help me make some lunch?" Adam requests.

"Yeah sure," I smile getting up. "Oh Alli says hi and to get better soon," I tell Drew and he nods just slightly to let me know he heard me but doesn't otherwise respond. I follow Adam upstairs and we begin making sandwiches for lunch. "Does it bother you that Drew and I were talking last night?" I ask Adam.

"Not at all. It's just kind of funny that's all. Before a couple of days ago you and Drew barely acknowledged each other."

"I know and we talk a lot about what happened but we were the only two there. Somehow it does help to talk to Drew about it."

"I'm just glad you both have someone you can talk to that understands. So when did you see Alli?" Adam questions.

"She came over a little while ago and wanted me to come out with her tonight but I told her I wasn't in the mood. Then I had to tell her why so now she knows what happened."

"Everyone's bound to find out by the time school is back in," Adam replies grabbing some pop from the fridge. We put everything on a couple of trays and take them downstairs. "Drew you need to eat something," Adam says and Drew opens his eyes sitting up a little.

I spend most of the day at the Torres house, Drew spends a lot of the day lying down with his eyes closed while Adam and I watch movies. A little after four my mom calls to tell me Jake will pick me up and we're all having dinner together.

"Jake's on his way to pick me up," I inform the brothers.

"Who's Jake?" Adam inquires and Drew opens his eyes to look at me awaiting the answer.

"His family used to have a cabin near ours. They've moved here and they're renovating our downstairs. Mom says we're all having dinner together."

"Good luck," Adam grins.

"It'll be fine, I mean before today I hadn't seen Jake in five years but before that I'd seen him every summer since I was three. Although I kind of doubt we have anything in common, and I think Mom is using it as an excuse for us to show them around because they just moved here. Still it'll be fine."

"Uh-huh, call me if you need back up I can come up with an excuse to get you out," Adam says and I give him a grateful smile.

After a couple minutes the doorbell rings, I say goodbye to Drew and Adam walks me upstairs. He opens the door to get a look at Jake.

"Jake this is my best friend Adam," I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you," Jake smiles politely.

I say goodbye to Adam and follow Jake out to his father's truck. He tells me we're meeting our parents at Swiss Chalet and I nod. The first few minutes of our ride are silent and awkward, I'm looking out the window searching for something to say.

"So you just moved?" I ask awkwardly but at least it fills the silence.

"Yeah last week."

"Cool, so where are you living now?"

"An apartment on Broadview."

"So you're going to DeGrassi then?"

"Yep, I start on Monday."

"Cool," I reply and then it's awkward silence again but thankfully we've reached the restaurant.

Mom and Glen do most of the talking over dinner which I'm glad about because it saves me from having to talk much. Mostly they talk about the work on the house but they also talk about me and Jake. I drive home with Mom in her car and watch TV for a bit before spending the rest of the night on my laptop, at least until I'm tired enough to fall asleep.

… _My steps crush the wet grass beneath my feet making a soft crunching sound. When I hear the sounds of heavier footsteps just behind me my heart begins to race. I look back and I see a dark figure just behind me so I begin running but so does he. He catches my arm and spins me around, still I can't see him he's just shadow. I try to scream but no sound comes out and I'm sure he's about to kill me…_

I wake up with a sharp gasp and then a sigh of relief when I look around my room and see that I'm safe. Without even thinking I grab my phone and call Drew.

"Yeah me too," he says when he answers.

"This one was different, it might not even have been about Vince. I understand why you're having nightmares they ganged up on you, beat you up badly but why am I having nightmares?" I sort of rant as tears run down my cheeks and I'm still breathing rapidly.

"Because you saw it Clare and they pinned you down and Vince said he'd see you again. So what was this one about?" Drew asks.

"Getting chased by a shadowy figure and not being able to scream."

"Yeah I've had those too, usually though it's just that they beat me to death in the street."

"We're never going to sleep if we keep talking about this."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

For the next couple of hours we talk about nothing really, music, food, friends, our exes. When we both start yawning we say goodnight and I'm able to sleep. That's how it goes for the rest of the week; every morning Jake and Glen come over to work on the house. They start making lots of noise around nine so I'm usually up by eight and out at half past. Either I spend an hour or so at The Dot having breakfast alone or I hang out with Alli for a couple hours until I figure it's safe to go to The Torres house. I spend a lot of time with Drew and Adam, mostly because I feel better, and hopefully so does Drew. I do help him prepare to go back to school, and I know it helps to have someone to talk to about it, someone who was there, when we feel like talking anyway. I get to sleep easily but have nightmares or disturbing dreams and if I don't Drew does have a nightmare, either way we spend an hour or two talking or texting each night. Usually about Vince and his cronies first and then whatever comes into our heads that isn't scary or depressing. A lot of vacant topics that don't require thought. I never do talk to Mom about getting a restraining order, both because I doubt I'll be granted one and if I was I don't think it would help. I'm home for dinner every night, Jake and Glen are here a lot for dinner since they've been working here all day. I don't mind it but Jake is attractive and he's almost always working without a shirt. If his dad wasn't always here too I would probably kiss him. Saturday night this doesn't become an issue.

"They went to look at tile samples and they're eating dinner out, Dad gave me money for pizza," Jake informs me when I walk in the house.

"Oh, okay," I reply slowly. Dinner alone with Jake could be quite awkward.

"What do you like on your pizza?"

"Anything but mushrooms, ham and sardines. Umm I'm just going to…do…some stuff in my room."

Yeah that wasn't awkward at all! I take the stairs two at a time to get to my room and close the door. Great, time alone with the cute shirtless boy working on my house. Maybe I can hide in my room all evening. I spend about an hour doing stuff on my laptop before Jake knocks on my door.

"Pizza's here," he calls through the door.

"Okay thanks I'll be down in a minute," I call back. I delay for several minutes before finally going downstairs. I take a plate and a couple pieces of the pizza, Jake kept it simple and ordered plain cheese, then I turn and start walking to the stairs.

"Afraid to eat with me?" Jake teases.

"No I just…you're not wearing a shirt," I reply without turning back around.

"So I'll put on a shirt," Jake replies. I don't want to be rude so I sit at the table and he sits right next to me. He even smells good this is just not fair! The first boy to even strike my interest since Eli and he's right next to me, smelling of sweat but it's a good smell. He did put on a shirt but he left it unbuttoned. "It'll take us two or three months to do this job so I'll be here every day after school and some mornings," Jake comments before taking a large bite of pizza.

"Okay," I mumble before I begin eating as well. I look at my food, anything not to look at Jake.

"You really don't like me do you," Jake comments suddenly.

"I never said that," I reply defensively.

"You wanted to eat in your room and you won't even look at me."

"It's not because I don't like you," I mumble back.

"Then what is it? Wait you like me," Jake grins and I bite my lip, "really like me."

"I didn't say that either. It's just that you're here all week with no shirt and now we're alone and all I can think about is kissing you," I blurt out and then feel like an idiot for doing so.

I'm about to just drop my pizza and run when Jake cups my face and captures my lips. A breath hitches in my throat and I stop doing everything for a second and then I start kissing him back. It's a deep kiss, not entirely passionate but it feels good, it's nice to kiss someone so deeply that isn't Eli. After a few minutes we break apart and each take a deep breath.

"You could have just said something. I've been thinking about kissing you since I saw you," Jake comments and I giggle.

We eat without things being awkward but we both laugh when our parents come in and they wonder why. Mom shows us the tile and sink she picked out before Jake and Glen leave.

"Did you have fun with Jake?" Mom asks and I feel my cheeks go red.

"Umm yeah sure," I reply quickly before going upstairs. I don't have a nightmare tonight rather I dream about kissing Jake. I do wake up when my phone rings and I know it's Drew so I answer.

"How bad was it?" I ask with a yawn.

"Same as most nights, they were beating me and they beat me to death."

"I'm sorry Drew. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Did I wake you up? No nightmare tonight?"

"No just dreamt about kissing Jake." It's odd how I can tell Drew things I'd never just blurt out to anyone else.

"That's better than a nightmare. So did you dream about that because he's been at your house so much?"

"No probably because we kissed tonight."

"Yeah that would do it. At least you didn't have a nightmare."

"So are you coming back to school Monday with the rest of us?" I ask just to get the subject off of me and Jake kissing.

"Yeah I think so, I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. I have an appointment at eleven and he'll do a thorough follow up, head exam and everything."

"Good. You've been doing better the last few days, physically anyway."

"Yeah feeling better. So about this kiss?"

"It was over pizza, it was more of an icebreaker really. What classes do you have this semester?" I don't really care I just want to change the subject.

We start talking about classes and school and soon Drew is tired enough to go back to sleep. We say goodnight and hang up, I fall back to sleep and have yet another dream about kissing Jake. I wake up late Sunday morning, I know Drew is at the doctors but I still go to the Torres house after I eat breakfast.

"Hey Clare," Adam smiles when I come in.

"Hi Adam," I smile back.

"Ready to get back to school tomorrow?"

"School yes but I'm not so thrilled to see Eli again. Have you talked to him?" I question Adam.

"Not a word, he did text when he got out of the hospital. I'm surprised you haven't been having nightmares about seeing Eli again," Adam remarks and I twist my mouth at him.

"I haven't been but I might tonight," I respond with sarcasm in my tone, "and I didn't have a nightmare at all last night."

"That's good, Drew wakes up yelling almost every night, but I guess you know that since he usually calls you after."

"Yeah he does, I've called or texted him though too. It's nice to have someone to talk to after the dreams."

Adam smiles before turning on the TV. We watch TV for about an hour before Drew and Audra get home from the doctor.

"Doc said I can go to school," Drew tells us with a slight scowl on his face.

"But you have to take it easy, and right now you need to rest. I'm going to make some lunch," Audra says before going up to the kitchen.

"So did you kiss Jake this morning?" Drew teases.

"You kissed Jake?" Adam exclaims.

"Last night, it was just a small kiss, an ice breaker really," I reply.

Adam laughs but we fall silent and watch TV, Audra brings us down lunch and we eat watching TV. After lunch we play Monopoly, it's an easy game that requires little thinking. While we're playing Mom calls to tell me she has an emergency at work and doesn't know when she'll be home, so Adam tells his Mom I'm staying for dinner. Adam wins Monopoly and we all eat together when Omar gets home. After dinner Drew, Adam and I go to the basement to watch a movie. It's an action movie and I soon get bored, and then tired and then I fall asleep.

"Clare, Clare wake up," Drew says shaking me gently. I wake up screaming, torn from the grim and hideous nightmare I was in. "You're okay it was just a dream," Drew assures me as he carefully sits down on the sofa next to me. Now that I've calmed down a bit I realize that the basement is dark and I've been covered with a warm blanket. It's probably been hours since I fell asleep during the movie.

"I didn't wake the whole house did I?" I inquire thinking that my screaming woke the household.

"No I had a bad dream too and came down to check on you. So I guess you weren't dreaming about kissing Jake tonight?"

"No, it was…dark, I was being chased and raped on the hood of a car. You were getting beat repeatedly and Eli was there. Not participating in any of that but he was holding me captive, trying to control me hurting himself when I was away from him."

"Scary. I didn't realize you were so worried about seeing Eli tomorrow."

"I wasn't, that is I hadn't really thought about it until Adam brought it up today."

"Sounds like my brother. Well since we're probably not going to sleep much for the rest of the night do you want to watch a movie? I promise not to but on an action move this time," Drew says and I smile.

"Yeah that sounds good."

Drew puts on The Princess Bride and sits close to me. I get comfortable and concentrate on the movie so that I'm not thinking about Vince or Eli.

 **Well obviously I didn't get to them going back to school in this chapter but that will begin the next chapter, I think this chapter is on long enough. I'll post the update as soon as I can however, after I post the update for Love Me Back to Life, sometime this weekend, I'm going to take a day or two to plot because that list is growing very very long.**


	3. Heal My Aching Heart

**There is now 120 stories represented in picture in the 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors Website.**

 **Guest reviewers please remember to check my profile page for a response. Mary and Olivia please see my profile page for questions on your requests.**

 **Ch. 3 Heal My Aching Heart**

 **(ADAM)**

The alarm wakes me and I go into Drew's room to wake him up. He's always been bad at getting up for school, unless he has football practice first. Only when I get to his room it's empty. Clare fell asleep on the sofa last night so we let her sleep there, Mom called Helen and told her Clare was sleeping here. I really doubt that Drew went walking alone late at night, it's something he might have done last week but he's still sore and he's afraid a lot since the attack. I did hear him wake from a nightmare last night though, and he usually calls or texts Clare after those but she was here last night.

"I'm going to wake up Clare," I tell my parents as I walk through the kitchen.

Mom just nods and I go down to the basement. Drew and Clare are both asleep on the sofa, not on each other this time, Clare is where she fell asleep last night and Drew fell asleep a next to her with his head on the back of the sofa. Looks like they fell asleep watching a movie. I'm about to wake them up but both their eyes shoot open at once and look at me.

"Guess we did get back to sleep," Drew yawns.

"I need to get home and get ready for school," Clare says rubbing her eyes.

"Dad can drop you off he'll be leaving for work in a few minutes," I tell Clare.

Drew tries to get up and groans holding his ribs. He's still really bruised there with cracked ribs and got hit and kicked so many times in the abdomen that he's still really sore and stiff especially at his ribs. It makes moving, particularly getting up and sitting down, really hard on him. I grab his arm and help him up as Clare stands up. Clare gets her shoes and purse and comes with us upstairs. Our parents exchange a look when Drew also emerges from the basement but I'm sure that they know Drew had a nightmare and went down to talk to Clare about it.

"Dad can you drop Clare at her house so she can get ready for school?" I ask when we come into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll be leaving in ten minutes," Dad nods.

"I'm ready now," Clare says sitting down at the table.

"We'll see you at school Clare," I tell her as Drew and I start going up the stairs. "Bad nightmares?" I ask my brother just before we go into our rooms.

"Yeah for both of us, when I went down to the basement I woke Clare from hers," Drew tells me before going into his room to get dressed. It's another hour before we're both ready, have eaten breakfast and Mom is dropping us off at school.

"I'm going to put my backpack in my locker and sit down," Drew tells me as soon as we're through the front doors.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just sore and it's not comfortable to carry this," he replies taking his backpack from his back.

"Okay just take it easy, remember Mom said to call her and go home if you need to," I remind Drew and he nods.

I watch him walk down the hall and follow about ten paces behind him. I don't mean to spy but I'm worried about my brother and I'm keeping an eye on him. I lean on the wall and watch Drew at his locker, mostly just to make sure that he's not in too much pain or doesn't need my help.

"Hey Adam," Eli's voice behind me is startling but I turn and smile at him.

"Hi Eli, you're looking better. Nice cane," I comment. He's got a cane with a skull head at the top.

"Yeah I thought so, I had the skull on Morty's gear shift, it's the only piece of him I have left," Eli says with a remorseful voice. Whether the remorse is because of his car or what he did I'm not too sure.

"How was your break? Besides therapy and the hospital?" I question.

"It sucked, I could barely move, hobbling around on crutches is hard and when I wasn't at therapy my parents had me on total lockdown. They even had me doing chores with my broken foot. Even hobbling with a broken foot I'm very glad to be back at school. How was…" Eli begins and then stops. He furrows his brow and narrows his eyes. "When did Clare and your brother become such good friends?" Eli asks his voice dripping with jealousy and almost rage.

I look over to my brother and see Clare talking with him at his locker, "Over break. Drew got beat up by that Vince guy and his gang and Clare saw it. She ran over to get them to stop, and they did eventually. Well Clare went to the hospital with him and after watching him get beat up and thinking he was going to die she spent almost all of break at our house. They both have nightmares, pretty much every night and then they call or text each other afterward."

Eli doesn't say anything just watches them. They're standing at least a foot apart and are just talking, they aren't even smiling, not really they each make one small grin that aren't flirty at all but Eli still looks jealous.

"How much of that time did she spend with him?" Eli questions.

"Okay I don't think you glaring jealously at my brother is the way you want to see Clare after the last time. Come on," I insist grabbing Eli's sleeve and turning him. He hobbles a little slowly with his cane but we get around the corner.

"My therapist says I need something to focus on this semester besides Clare so I'm going to join drama club. You want to join with me?" Eli asks.

"Maybe but this looks more my speed," I remark pointing to a flyer for the DeGrassi radio station.

"I can see you as a DJ, we could definitely use someone good tunes on the radio station. I'd hate for Alli to be a DJ and play nothing but Drake or something," Eli comments and I laugh.

"I'll make sure there's cool tunes played if we're allowed to play music," I remark just as Clare comes around the corner. Everything kind of stops as the two exes look at each other after over a week of not seeing each other and the way things ended.

"Hi Adam," Clare smiles at me and then looks at Eli biting her lip, "Hi Eli. You…look better," Clare says slowly.

"Thanks, feeling better. Except for my foot anyway. So I hear you had an eventful break," Eli says looking at me briefly.

Clare bites her lip and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah Sunday was not a good day but aside from some nightmares it was pretty quiet after that."

"Well I need to get to my locker, see you around," Eli tells her walking off. Considering his earlier reaction to talking to my brother he's now being aloof and I find it odd.

"Yeah see you around Eli," Clare says but Eli's already turning and hobbling off. As he leaves Clare starts chewing on her lower lip again.

"I think he's just embarrassed about what he did. I'll see you in class I'm going to go talk to Sav about trying out for the radio station," I tell Clare pointing to the flyer again.

"Good luck Adam I'm sure you'll be great," she grins.

I smile and walk to student council, Sav is in here and so is Dave.

"Hey Sav I wanted to ask about trying out for the radio station."

"Hi Adam, Dave was asking the same thing. You can both try out at lunch together," he tells us.

"Cool," Dave and I reply together.

"You'll need half an hour of original material so start thinking. You'll go on during the second part of lunch so be ready," Sav tells us.

"So what should we do?" Dave asks as we start walking to class.

"Not sure, let's think in class, civics is always lectures anyway if we miss it I'm sure Clare will lend us her notes," I comment since the three of us have the same homeroom.

"Yeah how's she doing and how's your brother?" Dave asks. I'm sure he heard from his dad.

"Drew's still sore mostly on his ribs, mostly he's scared though. He wakes up after a nightmare every night, a lot of times I hear him yelling in his sleep. The first couple of times I went in but he almost hit me and it's scary to watch. Clare has one almost every night too but at least they're talking to each other afterward. It's good that they have each other to talk to or I feel like Drew would probably implode."

 **(DREW)**

"Hey you came today," Clare smiles greeting me at my locker.

"Yeah I hate school but it's better than lying around home all day again. Although this is more than I've moved in the last week and carrying this backpack sucks, it keeps hitting my bruises, I'll probably have to carry it in my hands all day. But Mom said to call her if I need to leave early."

"Just take it easy today," Clare says with a sweet smile.

"Yeah I'll try, it would be easier if I didn't have to think in class," I comment and she grins.

"This is the one time you could probably get away with not thinking. If you're not ready for school I'm sure your mom would understand I wasn't sure I wanted to come back," she says looking a little scared and a little sad.

"I've been lying around the house all week it's good to get out even if it is school."

"I should probably get to my locker," Clare says after a few seconds.

"Yeah I'll see you around," I nod.

Clare walks off and I put some books in my locker and then walk slowly to homeroom. I sit carefully at my desk and just sort of stare at the board spacing out. The next one into class is Eli and he gives me an interesting look as he sits down at his desk.

"I hear you and Clare got very close over break," he comments while his voice oozes of jealousy. So that's what the look was for he's jealous of my friendship with Clare. He must have heard it all from Adam.

"She was there and saw it happen, she made them stop and she hung out over break, what of it?"

"She's m…" Eli begins but is interrupted when other students walk into class.

"Hey Drew right? I'm Jake," he says holding out his hand and I shake it.

"Yeah I've heard about you, it's good to meet you. So how's work going at Clare's house?" I ask and now Eli glares at Jake. I'm starting to wonder why Clare ever went out with him at all. I mean I understand why he and Adam are friends they have a lot in a common but what did Clare see in him?

"Pretty good, a little demo left to do and then we'll start the remodel. Another couple of months of work at her house," Jake grins.

"Yeah and more kisses?" I laugh and notice the death glare Eli gives him.

"We'll see, I mean I will be there every afternoon working with my shirt off," Jake smirks and Eli breaks the pencil in his hand. He can't say anything though because the bell rings and the teacher starts class.

Mrs. Dawes reads to us and then has us read for the whole class, some really old poems in old English that I don't understand. I wouldn't even be in University track English if my mom didn't force me, the only reason I've been passing since the beginning of this class is because of Bianca but I won't have her help anymore. Maybe Adam can help me, or Clare even, from what Adam's told me she's really great at English. I start to get up slowly and Jake grabs my backpack for me.

"Thanks," I smile taking it from him.

"No problem. Hey what was with that guy? The one with the black hair, he got all red in the face and snapped his pencil in two when I talked about working at Clare's house," Jake comments as we leave class.

"Eli, they broke up just before March break. He was getting possessive and jealous and she broke up with him. He didn't want it to end and he intentionally wrecked his car so she would come see him in the hospital. That's why he's a got a broken foot now, from the car wreck. Apparently he's not over her, he got jealous that Clare and I became friends after what happened. You do know what happened?"

"Yeah heard from Helen, figured that's why you had a few fading bruises but I wasn't going to mention them. Hey I've got architectural design next any idea where that is?" Jake asks.

"Yeah room 324, down this hall and go left you'll see it," I tell him.

"Thanks," he grins and walks off. Jake seems nice maybe Clare will start dating him and Eli will back off. Although given his behavior that might not make him back off.

My next class is auto shop, another class I have with Eli but I'm partnered with Owen for the semester. Owen's already here when I get into class and his eyes widen a little when he sees me.

"Dude what happened to you?"

"Vince and his buddies beat the crap out of me," I tell him.

"Shit, B told me you guys were through is that why?"

"Part of it. I'll explain at lunch," I reply.

"Okay so why does Goth boy keep glaring at you?"

"Because Clare saw Vince and his boys beating me up. She made them stop, and came with me to the hospital. She was hanging at our place over break a lot, we got kind of close and I guess Eli doesn't like that."

"He does not know when to let go does he?" Owen shakes his head as Mr. Ehl begins class.

Eli might glare at me through the rest of class but I don't notice as we work on different sides of the garage. When the bell rings for lunch Owen and I wash up and walk out together, stashing our backpacks in our lockers and getting our lunches we go to the picnic tables outside. I tell him all of what happened last Sunday, he already knows about Anson and what happened at the concert but I tell him about Vince's threats and how Bianca slept with Vince so he would stop but it didn't help and they beat me up. How Clare saw it and got them to stop and how she and I have talked every night after our nightmares.

"Bianca said she only slept with him to save me but she didn't seem to have any problem with it. Worse she's still hanging with them, she found out they beat me up because she's still hanging with them. I like Bianca but she's been trouble from the minute she walked into my life. I probably should've seen that she was trouble when I went with my hormones and went to the boiler room with her while still dating Alli. Then she was the only one that would even look at me after that and as shallow as it makes me that's pretty much the only reason we got together. I know she's your friend but I can't be around her anymore she's just been trouble for me."

"She is my friend but she's always been trouble and I get it. Quite honestly I never thought you two should be together at all, I never got what you saw in each other, other than your hormones that is. I will have a talk with her though if she's still hanging out with Vince she's in deeper than she knows," Owen says.

I nod and take a bite of my sandwich, I worry about why Bianca is still with Vince and his gang too but I can't get involved. I've nearly been killed once already, I just want them to go to prison and stay out of my life. We finish lunch, go inside and I hear my brother and Dave over the PA system on DeGrassi radio. I saw flyers around school advertising try-outs for new DJ's so that must be what they're doing. Owen says he's going to look for Bianca and walks off while I go to my locker to get my backpack and start heading for class.

"They sound pretty good on the radio," K.C. comments helping me get my backpack out.

"Yeah they do," I grin.

"How you feeling? We heard what happened," K.C. comments.

"Okay I guess, my ribs are really starting to hurt but most of the bruises are healed."

"Cool. We're all going to Above the Dot tonight you should come. Adam's coming," K.C. says.

"I don't know, not really in the mood for loud crowds."

"Everyone's going, Clare said she would come, Owen too."

"Yeah I'll see how I feel tonight," I reply.

K.C. smiles and walks off and I walk to my photography and digital imaging class. Another class I have with Owen but also a class I have with Bianca. I sit at my table and look away from Bianca when she comes in. Owen follows her in but sits with me.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah and she told me to butt out and she had her reasons for being with him. That was the end of it, never could give her advice," Owen remarks.

"Yeah so I've noticed," I agree.

When class starts the teacher has us watching a slideshow of various black and white photographs, explaining composition and such. There's a knock on the door fifteen minutes into class and Principal Simpson looks in.

"Drew I need to see you a moment," he says and I get up from my desk. I follow him out of the classroom to his office, Mom and Officer Turner are in his office and so is Clare.

"It's about Vince isn't it?" I question as I sit down next to Clare.

"Yes it is he went before the judge this morning and his lawyer got him released without bail," Officer Turner tells us.

"What? How? After what he did the judge didn't think he should be held?" I question angrily.

"His lawyer got him released on a technicality but the charges haven't been dropped he'll still have to stand trial," Mom says. I look at Clare and she's chewing her lower lip nervously, she looks worried although she mostly seems worried about me.

"Mom I want to go home I'm not feeling so well," I tell her holding my head to sell it. I really do feel sick after hearing that Vince is out but mostly I just want to be home and not at school now that I know.

"I'll sign you out," Mom says leaving the office.

"Do you want to go home Clare?" Principal Simpson asks.

"No I'm okay I'll return to class," she replies and looks at me. "Feel better Drew," she says smiling at me softly before getting up. I smile back at her and she leaves the room just as Mom comes back in.

"Okay Honey you're signed out, do you want to get your backpack?"

"No I'll text Owen to put it in my locker and Adam can get it after school," I tell her as I get up. We go out to her car and she starts driving home while I text Owen to put my backpack in my locker and give him the combo. I then text Adam that Mom's taking me home and ask him to get my backpack from my locker after school, he already knows the combo. He has class with Clare this period so I'm pretty sure she'll tell him why I left class early.

"It's not over yet Drew Vince will still stand trial," Mom says when we walk into the house.

"That's the problem it's not over yet. Vince is out there and his trial could be weeks or months away, what happens until then?" I question with an angry growl.

"The restraining order is still in effect."

"How is a piece of paper going to protect me," I snarl and run up to my room. Last time I ran into Vince he and his gang nearly killed me, what will happen the next time I see them?

 **(CLARE)**

I return to class and Adam looks at me, so do K.C. and Alli. When the teacher resumes the demonstration on the board Adam leans over to my desk so I can tell him why I was pulled out of class.

"Vince is out, Drew went home," I whisper to Adam. A look of worry and terror flashes over his face at this thought but he quickly replaces it with a sympathetic smile. Probably so he won't worry me more than I am.

"Drew left without his backpack he says it'll be in his locker and wants me to bring it home," Adam tells me as we walk out of class when the bell rings.

"He's scared, I don't blame him," I reply.

"Me either, what about you? Are you scared that Vince is out?"

"Not happy about it but they didn't beat me up and they're not after me."

"No but Vince did threaten you."

"Sort of, it wasn't much of a threat," I argue as we reach our fourth period history class. Alli and K.C. who have the class with us have been walking behind us and heard everything.

"I'd call what Vince said a threat," Alli remarks as we sit at our desks.

I don't reply, I really just don't want to think about Vince being out and coming after Drew or me. Unfortunately it's all I can think about during class. When the bell rings I jump slightly and Adam looks at me but I smile at him to reassure him I'm okay.

"You still coming to Above the Dot tonight?" Adam asks as we walk to our lockers.

"Yeah I'll be there," I smile and he grins.

"Hey Clare you want a ride home? I'm headed over there anyway," Jake says walking over to us and nodding hello to Adam.

"Sure thanks," I grin and wave to Adam walking out with Jake. As we walk I feel like I'm being watched and see Eli watching me leave school with Jake. I look away from him and we go out to Jake's truck.

He drives us to my house where Glen is hard at work. Glen says hi to us and Jake takes his shirt off to start working, I like the sight of him shirtless but excuse myself to go to my to do homework. I get it all done and am watching TV from my laptop when there's a knock on my door and I call to come in.

"Dinner's ready, I asked Glen and Jake to stay," Mom tells me.

"Okay," I reply slowly and shut my laptop.

I follow Mom downstairs and help her set the table while Jake and Glen wash up. We all sit down and start eating, Mom asks how they're settling in and asks Jake how his first day of school was. He says it was fine and he met some cool people like Drew.

"Why don't the four of us go downtown for ice cream after this," Mom says.

"Actually Clare and I were invited to Above the Dot tonight," Jake informs them.

"That sounds like fun and probably a good way for you to meet some more kids from school," Glen remarks.

"Yeah exactly in fact I think I'll change so we can get going," Jake says. He's already scarfed down his full plate of food and goes out to his truck. He returns with a bag and goes into the downstairs washroom under the stairs.

I finish eating and decide to change myself since I wore a dress to school and it's cooler now that it's evening. I go upstairs changing into jeans and a purple blouse, I bring a sweater in case it gets too cold. Jake is ready when I get downstairs and we leave in his truck.

"You know you disappeared rather quickly when I took my shirt off this afternoon," Jake remarks.

"I wasn't going to sit in my living room and watch you work shirtless," I reply.

"Tempted to kiss me again were you?" Jake smirks with a cocked eyebrow as he parks at Above the Dot.

"No," I reply crossing my arms, "I just didn't w…"

I'm cut off when Jake leans over and crushes his lips to mine. A breath hitches in my throat, my eyes close, my hand grips the back of his neck. His tongue slides along my lower lip requesting access and my lips part as my tongue glides out. Our tongues tangle together and fight for dominance. I break the kiss when I hear a car honking, not at us but it breaks the mood so I break the kiss.

"We should probably go inside," I comment pushing Jake away and getting out of the truck. I walk around the front of the truck and Jake gets out but he grabs my hand turning me around and leaning me against the truck.

"I'd rather just make out with you in my truck all night," he smiles leaning down to kiss me.

I take his hand and duck under his arm, "Let's go inside and maybe we'll make out later."

He groans a little but comes with me, we only take a few steps before Eli steps out in front of us. I gasp as my ex appears from out of the shadows like a rat.

"You want something Eli?" Jake questions clenching his fist and stiffening up. Eli does the same and I'm worried they're going to fight.

"Let's get inside Jake," I assert stepping aside to get away from Eli and pulling Jake to the stairs. We go inside and Eli follows us but the boys behave.

"It's about time you two got here," Adam comments when he sees me and Eli.

"Hey Jake," Mo calls to him and I let go of Jake's hand so he can go talk to Mo.

"Here we're celebrating," Adam says handing me and Eli root beer floats.

"Celebrating what?" Eli asks.

"Dave and I are now DJs on DeGrassi radio, we get an hour after school and every other lunch we have the last half hour," Adam grins.

"Hey that's great Adam," I smile and the three of us clink glasses.

"Yeah about time we had some good stuff on the radio," Eli comments. I see Dave at a table with Alli, K.C. and Wes so I go over to congratulate Dave as well. Adam and Eli both follow me.

"Hey Dave I heard about the radio station congrats," I smile.

"Thanks Clare," Dave grins.

"So you and Jake seem close," Eli remarks and the whole table looks at him.

"Uh Clare come dance with me," Alli says getting up and taking my hand. She pulls me over to the dance floor in front of the stage before Eli can say anything else. "Guess the crash and a week apart did nothing to cool his jealousy," Alli comments as we begin dancing.

"Apparently not," I shake my head.

"Does he have any reason to be jealous of Jake?" Alli questions.

"We have kissed a couple times," I tell her with a smile and Alli grins.

"That's my girl, best way to get over an ex is to kiss someone else," Alli says and I laugh. "Eli's talking to Fiona and some girl with pigtails and a cat-ear headband, I think we can return to the table now," Alli comments after a minute.

I look over to see Eli at a table with Fiona and another grade eleven I've seen around but don't know the name of. I link arms with Alli and we sit back at the table with our friends. I spend most of the night with them talking and even dancing a little, Jake spends a lot of the night talking with Mo, Katie and Marisol. About an hour into the night Jenna shows up with Tyson forcing K.C. to take him home while she hangs out with us. She looks pretty tired but Dave and Adam fill her in with what happened to me and Drew over break. Then they tell her about being DeGrassi's newest DJs.

"It's eleven I think I better get you home," Jake says coming over to the table.

"Yeah especially because it's my curfew," I remark getting up.

The club is closing anyway and everyone else needs to go home. We get into his truck and he takes me home, the porch light is on but the house is dark, both Mom's car and Glen's truck are gone. Which means I'm definitely not in trouble for being late.

"Guess they went out for ice cream anyway," Jake comments.

"Yeah I guess so," I nod.

"I can stick around until your mom gets home," Jake offers.

"Thanks but I'll be okay, I'm pretty tired I'll probably just shower and go to bed," I reply.

"Sounds like fun to me," Jake smirks.

"Goodnight Jake," I laugh getting out of the truck.

I walk to the front door and wave to Jake before going inside. I lock the front door when I'm inside and find a note from Mom on the bulletin board, in the entry, that she went for a drink with Glen. After setting my purse in my room I go into my washroom and shower, get ready for bed and get in bed. I didn't sleep that great last night and it's been a long day so it doesn't take me long to get to sleep. I fall asleep only to fall into a terrible nightmare about Eli and Vince, his gang is there too. Just as I'm dreaming about Vince cutting Drew's throat and watching the blood spurt out I'm woken by the ringing of my phone. I sit up with a gasp, tears running down my face and I grab my phone hitting accept without seeing who it is.

"Drew? Is that you? Tell me you're okay?"

"Besides the nightmare I just had I'm fine. I guess you just had one too," Drew says and hearing his voice is very comforting.

"I was awoken by my phone just as you were getting your throat cut in my dream. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have told you that," I apologize realizing how stupid blurting that out was as soon as it comes out.

"It's okay, it's actually better than my dream. You sound like you're crying," Drew says as I sniffle.

"It was a really bad dream," I reply wiping my eyes and then hear the front door open. I look at my phone to see that it's after one in the morning, could Mom really just be getting home. "Hang on but don't hang up," I tell Drew as I get out of bed and go to my door, I open it slowly just as the light in the hallway comes on and I see Mom.

"Are you okay?" Drew asks with a worried tone.

"Yeah it's just my mom. After the nightmare I just had would you mind if I came over?"

"No I'd feel better if you did," Drew replies.

"Mom seeing as you just got home and you don't work tomorrow you think you can take me to Adam's?" I ask and I know she sees that I was crying.

"More nightmares?" Mom asks and I nod.

"Sure Honey, why don't you get dressed and pack a bag and I'll get changed," she says.

"I'll be over soon," I tell Drew.

"I'll meet you in the basement," Drew responds.

We hang up and I go in my room. I stay in my pajamas of a silver grey tank top and pajama bottoms but put on shoes and a coat. I also pack a bag with everything I'll need for tomorrow and grab my backpack. Mom comes out of her room and drives me to the Torres house, I hug her and get out of the car going to the basement. The light is on down here and when he sees me Drew opens the basement door. Even though I heard his voice after my dream I'm so happy to see him alive I drop my bags and throw my arms around him.

 **Update soon picking up from here in Drew's pov.**


	4. I Been Folding Myself in Little Shapes

**Announcement regarding Short Stories: I'm taking the number of revolving short stories down from 5 to 4, and eventually to 3. The reason being without a short story chapter a week, and most especially without the aid of short story months any longer the short stories are not moving fast enough. One shots, practically with chapters of 2 & 3 shots going up consecutively, and long stories now that they're getting nice long chapters are moving at a good pace and coming off the list at a good pace. Short stories are not and the time between chapters for each short story are too long! So I will not be replacing Light in a World of Dark with anything so there are now four short stories in rotation. When the next one ends there will then be three short stories in rotation which will mean less time between chapters for each short story and they should be moving at a better pace.**

 **New pics are up there is now 140 stories represented in picture in the 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors Website.**

 **Guest reviewers please remember to check my profile page for a response. Mary and Olivia please see my profile page for questions on your requests.**

 **Ch. 4 I Been Folding Myself in Little Shapes**

 **(DREW)**

I open the sliding glass door when I see Clare arrive, she steps inside, drops her bags and throws her arms around me before I can even close the door. She kind of jumps on me knocking into my broken ribs and I bite back a painful yelp. She's hugging me tightly and it's hard to breathe yet I relish the feeling of her in my arms. I don't even mind the pain or the fact that it's hard to breathe. She's also clinging to me with a gratefulness and a comfort, I rub her back softly and whisper in her ear.

"I'm alive Clare it was just a dream."

She takes a shuddering breath and steps away from me, "I know. I'm sorry for ambush hugging you like that it was just I was so relieved to see you alive. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I'm fine," I smile at her finally closing the door and locking it again. "I doubt you're tired so you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah that would be good," she replies. She picks up her bag and her backpack and sets them near the coffee table, slips off her shoes and then takes off her coat and I can't but help and stare for a second. She's wearing only pajamas. Silvery gray in color they have long pajama bottoms and a thin tank top, which seems to be highlighting her breasts and I become mesmerized by them. "What?" She questions wrinkling her forehead at me.

"Uh nothing sorry I just didn't expect you to be in pajamas still," I reply uncomfortably scratching the back of my head.

"I didn't feel like getting dressed again," she comments biting her lip and looking down.

I look down and realize I'm just wearing pajama bottoms and boxers, I never bothered to put anything else on. Clare grabs the blanket from the back of the sofa and wraps up in it as she sits down on the sofa. I put in a comedy movie, turn off the light, grab another blanket from the closet and sit down.

"You never did tell me about your nightmare," she says after a few minutes.

"You don't want to hear about that," I shake my head.

"I don't mind if you want to talk about it," she urges.

"No it's okay I feel better now anyway, let's watch the movie," I tell her.

"Do you think we'll ever stop having nightmares?" Clare asks after another few minutes.

"I hope so, I haven't slept more than a couple of hours at a time since the attack. It's even worse now that he's been arrested and released again. Knowing that he's out there somewhere and could be coming for me, or for you, it's terrifying. Mom reminded me that we still have the restraining order this afternoon but I fail to see how a piece of paper is going to protect me. If he gets that close to me I'm sure to be dead before the cops can even get there," I comment closing my eyes as I begin to picture this scenario in my mind.

Clare moves over until she's sitting right next to me, she reaches out and takes my hand with hers interlacing our fingers. The small gesture is immensely comforting, I look up and grin at her and she smiles back. She doesn't say anything but there's nothing to say, she can't ensure me that Vince will never find me or kill me. Just like I can't promise her that Vince will never go after her. We just look at each other for a moment and then lean back to watch the movie but she doesn't let go of my hand. All the lack of sleep must have made me more tired than I realize because I fall asleep less than halfway into the movie. I sleep the rest of the night without nightmares and wake up to my brother's voice the next morning.

"Why don't you two just sleep in one bed every night."

Both our eyes shoot open and Clare jumps up like I'm suddenly on fire. She fell asleep on me; our hands were still clasped together and she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. Now she's about ten feet across the room with bright red cheeks and biting her lip nervously.

"I had a nightmare that Vince cut Drew's throat and…"

"Relax Clare," Adam laughs cutting her off, "I figured you were here after another nightmare. I'm just teasing." Adam shakes his head and turns going back up the stairs. "CLARE'S HERE AGAIN," Adam yells as he goes running up the basement steps.

"I'm going to go get dressed," I tell Clare and she nods.

Since she brought a bag and her backpack I assume she has what she needs for school and Dad doesn't need to run her home. I go upstairs and my parents are looking at me.

"More nightmares Honey?" Mom asks.

"Yeah me and Clare, she's getting ready in the basement," I tell them before walking to my room to get ready for school. It's a little slow getting dressed with my ribs but it's getting better. I get to the washroom just as Adam is coming out and he gives me a look. "Nothing happened Adam I called her after a nightmare and she was terrified and wanted to come here. We fell asleep watching a movie," I insist to my brother.

"I didn't say anything," he laughs.

"You gave me a look."

"It's surprising to find my brother and my best friend asleep in each other's arms that's all. If talking to each other or being together after these nightmares makes you both feel better then great I'm glad you have each other. Doesn't mean not finding you in your room and instead finding you downstairs holding my best friend isn't surprising."

"BOYS YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE," Mom yells up the stairs.

Adam goes downstairs and I go into the washroom, I get ready quickly and go downstairs. Clare is dressed too, holding her bags and still looking down, I don't think she's eaten breakfast yet either. I'm not hungry though the thought of Vince being out there just has me nauseas. Mom drives us to school and keeps looking over at me.

"There's officers posted at the school and we still have the restraining order Drew. You can't play basketball yet so I'll be here to pick you up right after school," Mom assures me and then glances in the rearview mirror to see Adam and Clare sitting in the back. "Clare Honey your mom and I are meeting to petition for a restraining order for you as well today," Mom tells her.

"Okay," Clare replies quietly and I look back at her. By the look on her face I think Clare is about as convinced as I am that a restraining order will do anything.

Mom pulls up to the steps to let us out, it still hurts to carry my backpack on my back so I have it in my hands. Clare and Adam part from me to go to their lockers and I walk to mine, setting my backpack on the floor to start putting books in. I'm shuffling books around when a hand comes down on my shoulder. I jump and turn around to punch the person, luckily they block the punch because it's Owen standing there and not Vince.

"Whoa easy Dude," Owen says holding up his hands.

"Sorry Owen I'm a little jumpy," I apologize.

"I'd say more than a little, you don't look like you slept either," he comments.

"I slept, I just had a really bad nightmare about Vince coming for revenge for getting him arrested," I reply bending down slowly to get my books and Owen bends down to pick my backpack up and hold it for me.

"Yeah I heard he got out. I was going to ask how you were doing but guess I don't need to ask."

"I'm okay just a little jumpy and tired," I yawn.

"Yeah you look it. Are you sure you slept? Or have been sleeping?" Owen questions as I close my locker. I start walking to class and he comes with me.

"I fall asleep and wake up with terrifying nightmares and then I call or text Clare. After talking with Clare for an hour or two we both sleep better," I tell Owen just as we pass Eli and he glowers at me. "I slept a whole lot better last night once Clare was there and sleeping my arms," I say loud enough that Eli hears me and Owen gives me a look.

"Seriously? Clare slept in your arms last night?"

"Yeah we fell asleep watching a movie though I was really just saying that to piss Eli off," I confess and Owen laughs.

"I still don't understand what she saw in him. Anyway I'll see you in auto-shop next period," Owen waves to go the other direction towards his math class. I walk to class and sit at my desk with my backpack on the desk.

"That Eli guy has issues what did Clare ever see in him?" Jake asks as he sits at his desk in class.

"I have no idea. I get why my brother is best friends with him they have a lot in common but I have no clue what Clare ever saw in him. Why did you make out with Clare in the halls so Eli could see or something?"

"No, that's not a bad idea though. We were making out in my truck last night. I don't know if he saw or just heard us talking about it. He stepped out from the shadows when we tried to go into the club but he didn't do anything last night. This morning I get to school and he comes over to my locker and tells me Clare is his and to stay away. I told him Clare's not a possession and she's not even his girlfriend anymore and she can kiss whoever she wants. He just sort of glared at me," Jake shrugs.

"Yeah he looked like he wanted to kill me when he heard me tell Owen I slept better when Clare came over last night. So, to really piss him off I mentioned that she fell asleep in my arms," I remark and Jake raises an eyebrow at me, "watching a movie after we both had really terrible nightmares about Vince being out." I felt the need to clarify that nothing happened with me and Clare to Jake because I know he likes her, well he better like her the way they've been kissing anyway. Jake just grins though, he seems to be pretty easy going, but at that moment Eli walks in and gives us both a death glare. Jake and I exchange the same look that says _"Let's have fun with him."_

"If Clare's sleeping with you at your place again then I can drop her off so she's not going over in the middle of the night. Probably easier if you two just start out in the same bed," Jake says with a sort of gloating grin at Eli.

"Just bring her over when you two are done making out in your truck," I reply with the same grin.

You can actually see in Eli's eyes the things he'd like to do to us for having anything at all to do with Clare. Of course more people have come into class too and also heard us, we might need to explain and apologize to Clare later. Jake and I leave class together and I walk to auto shop making it to the door just when Owen does.

"You know I think you should be more afraid of Eli right now than Vince," Owen comments when Eli walks into class and narrows his eyes at me. His lips are pulled in and his mouth is one thin angry line, his piercing eyes turned down and his eyebrows turned in he looks pretty demonic right now actually but it makes me laugh.

"Jake and I were having fun with him in class that's all. Anyway, I'm not afraid of Eli, he picks fights and crashes his car to hurt himself not me. If he wants to fight me now that's fine he's got a broken foot and I'm still nursing broken ribs but I bet I can still take him," I shrug.

"Hey I got your back," Owen says and I grin.

I always like auto shop because unlike my other classes I actually understand it. By the end of class though I'm beginning to feel the lack of sleep.

"You want to eat in the caf?" Owen asks as we leave class together.

"Not hungry I think I'll lie down for a bit," I reply.

"You going to go find Clare so she can lie down with you?" Owen laughs and is loud enough that Eli can hear him.

I just smile back, Eli's already walking in the other direction. I'm a little worried that he's going to go confront Clare but she has class with my brother this period so I know she'll be safe. Besides which Clare got an entire gang of thugs to stop beating me up I'm fairly certain she can handle Eli.

I walk to the storage room, I know there's a sofa back here and I plan to sleep for all 45 minutes of lunch, maybe even skip 3rd period. I doubt much will happen in photography and Owen can give me the notes. I fall asleep as soon as I lie down and it seems like I fall right into a nightmare…

… _I walk down a lonely street looking back over my shoulder feeling like I'm being followed but no one is there. I look ahead and Vince steps out of an alley, gun in hand, holds it to my stomach and just as he pulls the trigger Clare is there. I feel the bullet enter and the life draining out of me and then Clare screams, "AGHHHHHH"…_

I wake up with a gasp, panting and trembling, sweating lightly. I look at my phone and see that there's still ten minutes of lunch but I have no intention of staying. I go to the nurse, still sweating and shaking, I tell her I'm sick and she calls Mom. While waiting for Mom I text Adam that I'm going home and then I lie back closing my eyes, I open them again when I feel Mom's hand on my forehead. I leave with Mom, getting in the van and she starts driving home.

"I'm going to call Dr. Carter and get a recommendation of a good doctor for you," Mom says and I clench my jaw. Dr. Carter is Adam's therapist, he has to do it before he starts taking the hormones.

"I don't need a head shrink Mom I just didn't sleep because Vince is out there somewhere," I reply harshly but I'm not crazy. Fearing for your life after nearly being beaten to death is not crazy. Mom gives me a look but doesn't say anything as she parks in the driveway. "I'm going to lie down," I tell her when we come into the house.

"I'll cancel my afternoon, stay home with you," she says in the voice she uses when I'm sick which makes me feel sick and my whole body gets tense.

"I'm fine Mom I'm just tired go do what you need to do," I reply as I stomp up the stairs. My voice is harsh but I refrained from keeping it too angry.

I lie on my bed and close my eyes but the first image to come to my mind is Vince beating me and my eyes shoot open again. Even seeing his face in my mind has me scared, I hate feeling scared all the time. The fact that I do feel scared all the time, especially when I've always been the brave protective one, makes me angry. My heart begins pounding from anger instead of fear, my jaw clenches and my hands ball into fists and just as I'm about to punch something I get a text on my phone and when I see Clare's name I release a breath and relax.

 **Clare: Adam said you went home are you okay?**

 **Drew: Just tired, fell asleep in the storage room at lunch and had another nightmare.**

 **Clare: Okay get some rest, see you tomorrow?**

 **Drew: Yeah. And I'm sure we'll talk tonight.**

Clare replies with a smiley face emoji and it makes me smile. I close my eyes again but this time I don't let myself think about Vince or his gang. This time I picture Clare dancing again and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **(ADAM)**

"It's nice out you guys want to eat outside?" K.C. asks as we all leave second period math class. Only Dave and Jenna aren't in class with us. Dave has architectural design this period and Jenna is home with the baby.

"Sounds good, someone grab us a picnic table," I reply.

"I'll claim us a table my lunch is in my backpack," Connor says.

Connor goes outside and Alli heads straight for the caf, the rest of us split up to go to our lockers, they're all pretty close to each other but Clare and I have lockers only two down from each other. Dave is at his locker and Wes tells him that we'll be eating outside. I open my locker to put in my backpack, Clare does the same with hers, we didn't pack lunches this morning but Mom gave us money to get lunch from the caf.

"We'll see you guys outside," I tell the others as Clare and I start walking to the caf.

"Okay see y…"

"Are you dating Jake and Drew?" Eli asks storming around the corner and cutting Dave off mid-sentence. Everyone else stops what they're doing and we all look at Eli.

"I'm not dating either of them," Clare replies but seems a little flustered by his blitz attack.

"So you're just sleeping with them then?" Eli growls.

"What?!" Clare gasps in astonished, insulted shock.

"Back off Eli she's not your girlfriend anymore," K.C. says firmly stepping between Clare and Eli like he's afraid Eli's going to hurt her. Then again considering the crash and Eli's other behavior I can't blame K.C. for thinking that.

"Stay out of this Guthrie you never cared about Clare," Eli growls at the much taller boy, "Or are you just trying to get on her good side so you can sleep with her too?"

"Eli!" Clare scolds on an angry exhale and we barely hear her. Clare has red cheeks and tears in her eyes. K.C. is clenching his fists and he's stiff like he's about to hit Eli, never one to back down from a fight Eli clenches his fist ready to fight back. Wes and Hannah have quietly slipped away but Dave is still here.

"I'll get us both lunch, can you two take Clare outside?" I ask K.C. and Dave hoping to stop the fight.

"Yeah come on Clare," Dave says putting an arm around Clare's shoulders and tugging at K.C.'s sleeve. They turn and walk away and then Eli looks at me narrowing his eyes accusingly.

"Why didn't you tell me she was sleeping with your brother?"

"First of all she's not and secondly I'm not in the habit of telling you about Clare's dating life," I reply.

"You told me when she had a date with Fitz," he reminds me.

"That was completely different. I blurted it out when she hesitated to tell you and because I thought she was crazy for letting him blackmail her into a date to save us."

"I already knew she was kissing Jake I saw it last night but I didn't know she went to your house to sleep with your brother after that."

"Eli what are you talking about?"

"I heard from your brother's mouth that she fell asleep in his arms," Eli growls in a jealous rage.

"Watching a movie at like two in the morning Eli. She had a nightmare and he had a nightmare and she came over and they fell asleep together watching a movie. It's not the first time and it's understandable that they're finding comfort in each other after what they went through. They are not sleeping together, not the way you think and if you want to win Clare back charging over in a jealous rage and accusing her of things you heard is not a good idea. I think you need to take some space from her and cool off Eli."

I say my piece and walk off, Clare is my best friend but so is Eli and I'm not going to play relationship therapist or take sides. However, if Eli is going to keep acting crazy like that he may not leave me with a choice. I go to the caf and get some lunch for me and Clare then go outside and find everyone at the picnic table. Thankfully if there was any conversation about Eli's jealousy fueled behavior it's passed. Now they're talking about movie night at the school on Friday, Alli and Dave are on the entertainment committee and are debating about the movie.

"Are you going to ask someone to movie night Adam?" Alli questions.

"I don't think so," I shake my head.

"So Clare are you bringing Jake or Drew?" Alli asks.

"Drew and I aren't dating. I'll ask Jake," she grumbles slightly.

"You going to bring Jenna?" Dave asks K.C. and he shrugs.

"If my mom can babysit but I'm also probably getting a job at Little Miss Steaks to help out with finances. I interview after basketball practice today and if I get the job could be working Friday," K.C. replies.

The rest of the time we're eating conversation revolves around DeGrassi move night, what movie they should show, what snacks should be sold, when to start and more. We talk about it so much I start to feel like I'm on the entertainment committee. When we're done with lunch we toss our trash and go inside, Clare goes to her locker to get her backpack and I go with her, just to be safe. I grab my own backpack and wait for her, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket so I pull it out and find a text from my brother.

"Drew's going home again," I tell Clare.

"Is he okay?" She asks.

"Says he's just tired," I tell her although I'm not sure myself.

"I'm going to use the washroom I'll see you in class," Clare tells me.

I wave to her and walk to class. The rest of the afternoon is quiet, I don't see Eli again. Clare goes home with Jake again since he's working at her house. Dave and I have our radio show to do right after school and of course we plug movie night hoping to sell a lot of tickets. Dave drops me at home when we leave school and when I come into the basement I find my brother punching the punching bag we have down here. Only he's punching hard and fast, not properly and it's like he's trying to kill the bag, which I'm sure he's picturing as Vince.

"Drew stop," I say pulling him back. I look at his hands and see that they're red. "You're going to break your hand."

"I'm fine Adam," Drew snaps at me.

"But you're not fine, you're angry and scared all the time. You wake up screaming and then you don't sleep until you talk to Clare. You need help Drew, I think you have PTSD."

"I got beat up I didn't go to war," Drew argues.

"PTSD isn't just for soldiers Drew it's post-traumatic stress disorder and you went through a traumatic stressful event. You need to talk someone Drew, a professional wh…"

"No I don't need a therapist Adam I'm fine. It was not that long ago, the nightmares will stop," Drew insists.

"If you're fine then come to DeGrassi movie night on Friday. Find a date and come out with your friends," I plead with my brother.

"Are you going to go with a date?" Drew asks.

"Girls don't want to go out with me, especially now that they know I'm FTM. You attract girls like geeks to a comic book convention."

"If you find a date then so will I and I'll go to movie night. I'm going to shower before dinner," Drew tells me and goes upstairs.

I make a heavy sigh and flop down on the sofa. I'm worried about Drew and now I need a date, no pressure for the only FTM student at the school. I get out my phone and text Dave.

 **Adam: I'm worried about Drew but he agreed to find a date and come to movie night if I find a date too.**

 **Dave: I have an idea. I'll tell you tomorrow if it works out.**

 **Adam: I hope so because Drew needs to get out of the house.**

I put my phone down and get out my homework to get a start on it before dinner. It's hard to concentrate because I'm worried about my brother, I know he says he's fine but I know he's not.

 **(CLARE)**

"There's a movie night Friday at school, would you like to go with me?" I ask Jake as we ride to my house in his truck.

"Sure," Jake grins and I smile. When we arrive home Glen is just coming out of my house to his truck.

"Hi kids. Clare I'm meeting your Mom to look at samples for flooring, tile and paint. We'll be gone for a couple of hours. Jake you should probably get your homework done while I'm gone," Glen tells him.

"Okay," Jake shrugs.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Jake as we set our backpacks on the table.

"Always," Jake smiles. I shake my head and turn to open the fridge but Jake grabs my hand and spins me around. "But I can eat and do my homework later I'd rather do this right now," he says with a playful and flirty smile before he crushes his lips to mine.

I laugh and push him away and he pouts, "I don't want to make out with you in my kitchen."

"Okay let's go to your room then," Jake grins taking my hand and pulling me upstairs.

I laugh but follow him upstairs, we go into my room and sit on my bed. Our lips attach once more and I put my arms around his neck, parting my lips but then pull away again.

"Why does Eli, and most of the junior class, think I'm dating you and Drew?" I question Jake.

"Oh," he replies looking just a little guilty. "Drew and I were having fun with Eli. Your ex accosted me this morning and told me not to kiss you anymore because you were his. I told him you weren't a possession. I told Drew about it when I got to class and when Eli came in and glared at us we decided to have a little fun with him. We didn't say anything that wasn't true," Jake tells me innocently and I giggle.

"Well as long as you guys weren't lying I don't care what everyone thinks. And maybe we should give you something to tell Eli tomorrow," I grin wickedly as I lie back on my bed and pull Jake with me fastening our lips together again.

Jake grins into the kiss, his tongue slides between my lips and caresses mine. I grip his shirt and pull it over his head breaking us from the kiss momentarily. Jake grins with carnal excitement and it makes me smile, but he's always working here with his shirt off so if we're making out on my bed I want his shirt off. Jake reattaches his lips to mine, his tongue jutting back into my mouth, he leans on one arm and strokes my skin with the other hand. We're both getting pretty hot and I'm considering taking this a little farther when we hear the front door open our parents come in.

"Clare?"

"Jake?"

Our parents yell at almost the same moment.

"I'll go down first, do not tell them we were up here kissing on my bed," I warn him.

"It was a little more than kissing," Jake grins and I smack his arm, "I won't say anything."

I have all my clothes on so I push him off me and get up running downstairs. Mom and Glen are together in the kitchen and laughing, they are standing very close and almost seem to be flirting.

"Uh Jake is in the washroom he'll be down in a minute," I say and they turn to look at me.

"Good, we brought dinner we thought we'd all eat together," Mom tells me.

"Okay," I reply slowly taking my backpack and Jake's off the table where we left them. Jake comes downstairs with his shirt on and helps me set the table.

"There's something we wanted to tell you two," Glen says a few minutes into dinner.

"Glen and I are seeing each other," Mom informs us taking Glen's hand on the table. They interlace their fingers and smile at each other.

"Seeing each other? You sound like you're in high school," Jake comments while I'm just shocked beyond speaking.

"I feel like I'm in high school again," Mom grins looking at Glen.

"Besides working on the house Jake and I will be around a lot because of our new relationship," Glen grins.

"Clare? Say something Sweetie," Mom prods when I've just sat there silently for several minutes.

"I…I'm happy if your happy mom," I reply but I'm not sure that's how I feel.

"We thought that the four of us would go to the cabin one of these weekends," Glen comments.

"Great," Jake and I both reply slowly at the same time in the same way. Like we're not sure if this is a fabulous thing that he and I will be alone in a cabin or a truly awful thing now that our parents are dating. I'm still grappling with the fact that my mom is dating a month after my dad moved out and before the divorce is even finalized.

Jake and I finish eating in silence while Mom and Glen dominate the conversation by talking about their new relationship and things we can do all together. Mom does mention that the judge wouldn't grant me a restraining order with Vince but I didn't think I'd get a restraining order. After dinner the four of us clean up our dishes and then stand in the kitchen awkwardly.

"I don't think Jake and I are going to get any work done tonight, why don't I take everyone out for dessert. I know a great place," Glen speaks up.

"Yeah I'm hungry again," Jake grins.

"You're always hungry Son," Glen laughs.

"Dessert sounds good I just need to use the washroom," I tell them.

I go upstairs and past my washroom, I do need to use the washroom but I also need a minute. I walk to my parents room and open the door, it wasn't that long ago that my father lived here and slept in this room but now all evidence of him is completely gone. I see something else though, the divorce papers on Mom's desk and I go over there and look at them. I look at the open page and words in bold stand out: **verbal and psychological abuse, repeated and long term infidelity on the part of the defendant**. The defendant is my dad and infidelity is an affair. My dad's been having an affair?! For how long? With who? My heart begins to pound, tears crowd my eyes, my stomach drops with a stab of pain.

"Clare?" I hear Jake's voice behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I turn into his chest.

"Are you this upset about out pa…" he pauses and I can hear him looking at the papers on the desk, "Oh. You just found out your parents got divorced because your dad was having an affair."

I nod against his chest in response and he hugs me tightly. He doesn't say anything just holds me tightly and rubs my back for a few minutes until I sniffle in the rest of my tears. I take my head from his chest and wipe my eyes.

"Where are our parents?" I ask noticing how quiet the house is and that Mom hasn't called or come upstairs yet.

"They went to the restaurant already we'll meet them there. Are you okay? I can call Dad and tell him we're not coming," Jake offers.

"Definitely not okay but dessert does sound good. I really do need to use the washroom and clean up a bit. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute," I tell Jake.

"Okay but I will come in if you're not down in a minute."

I walk into the washroom, use it, wash my hands, splash some water on my face and meet Jake downstairs. We get into his truck and he starts driving.

"Listen," I speak up after a few moments of driving, "with our parents dating now I think we should stop…all the kissing and stuff. If our parents are really serious, and they seem to be, we could end up as stepsiblings."

"That's a good point, don't take this the wrong way but suddenly kissing you does not sound appealing. Guess we'll need other dates to movie night," Jake comments and it makes me giggle which makes him laugh.

"Yeah I guess we will."

 **Update soon picking up from around here in Clare's pov still and including the next day at school.**


	5. I'm Worn & Wounded

**There are now** **150** **pictures in the 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors website. I have also added buttons so you can jump to various parts of the gallery, that way you don't have to scroll all the way through.**

 **Ch. 5 I'm Worn & Wounded**

 **(CLARE)**

"Mom is it okay if I sleep at Alli's tonight?" I ask her when we return from dessert out with Glen and Jake.

"If it's alright with her parents I suppose so," Mom replies.

I go upstairs and call Alli, her parents say it's fine and Sav even offers to come pick me up. I pack a bag and grab my backpack and am ready by the time Alli and Sav arrive.

"So what's wrong? You sounded pretty upset on the phone," Alli says when we're driving back to her house.

"Well Jake and I found out that our parents are dating so we decided to stop making out. Then just after that I found my parent's divorce papers and learned that my father had been having an affair. So it's been kind of a rough evening," I tell them.

"Sorry Clare that really sucks," Sav says sympathetically.

"Don't worry we'll have a total girl's night. We'll watch The Notebook, give each other mani-peid's and facials so we're all pampered when we go to bed," Alli says.

"Thanks Alli," I grin.

When we get to her house I thank Sav for coming to get me and her parents for letting me stay the night. Then we go up to Alli's room, she puts on the movie and gets out the nail polish. As she paints my nails I tell her that I need a new date to movie night and she says she'll find me one. After the movie we go to bed but I'm not asleep long before I wake from a nightmare. I don't want to bother Alli so I grab my phone and go down to the living room, it's a little after two in the morning and I have no text from Drew yet. I consider calling him but if he is actually sleeping I don't want to disturb him. Still, I can't get back to sleep so I sit on the sofa playing on my phone.

"Clare?" Sav's sleepy voice startles me a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just had a bad dream, normally I talk to Drew about the nightmares but I haven't heard from him yet and I don't want to wake him if he's actually sleeping."

"Well I'm awake you can talk to me," Sav offers as he sits with me on the sofa.

"It was more odd than scary, I think my mind was just trying to make sense of all that's happened in the last eleven days. The dream started with Drew getting beat up like it normally does but I was watching from far away. Then I was kissing Jake while my dad was kissing some other woman and laughing at my mom so she started kissing Glen. Then Eli pulled me away from Jake and he was yelling and getting angry at Drew."

"It has been a crazy few days for you, but Drew's okay right? I mean his bruises are healing. And you just found out about your mom and Glen and your dad cheating. As for Eli if he tries to hurt you then come to me and I'll take care of it," Sav says and I giggle.

"You sound like a big brother."

"I am a big brother, and you're Alli's best friend I look out for you too," he grins tousling my hair.

"Thanks Sav," I smile kissing his cheek and then feel my phone vibrate and see a text from Drew. "That's Drew, you can go back to bed, I'll get back to sleep after talking to Drew," I tell Sav.

He grins and goes into the kitchen to get some water, which I'm sure was the reason he came down in the first place. I text with Drew for about fifteen minutes about our dreams before we say goodnight. I return to the guest bed in Alli's room, I try to get back to sleep but my mind is so filled by thoughts it's very difficult to get back to sleep. When Alli's alarm goes off I still feel exhausted, but I get up and get ready for school with Alli, I eat some breakfast although I mostly feel tired and not hungry. Sav drives us to school and when we get in Alli says she's going to find Dave. I begin walking to my locker but then I see Drew and walk over to ask if he slept alright after we talked last night.

"Hey Drew did y…" I stop when I see his knuckles scraped and a few bandaged, "what happened? Drew what did you do?" I take his hands in mine and a terrible thought occurs to me. "Drew you didn't see Vince again you?" I question and feel the blood draining from my face at the thought.

"No, nothing like that. I think I see him everywhere but this is from punching the wall in the basement repeatedly," Drew admits taking his hands away.

"Why would you do that?" I ask and Drew just shrugs.

"So are you going to movie night with Jake?" Drew inquires ignoring my question.

"I was until last night when we found out our parents were dating. I told him we should stop kissing and stuff because if our parents keep dating we could end up stepsiblings."

"Yeah that would be pretty awkward," Drew replies with a light chuckle and a lopsided grin.

"Very but Alli promised to find me a new date, are you going?"

"Promised Adam I'd find a date and go if he did so I'll wait and see if he gets a date first."

"You going to stay all day today? Maybe you weren't ready to come back to school," I comment.

"I'm afraid at school and I'm afraid at home, it doesn't seem to matter," he shrugs again but I see the fear in his eyes.

"Clare there you are, hey Drew," Alli remarks barely looking at him and pulling Liam Berish behind her. "Clare this is Liam he's your date for movie night," Alli tells me.

"I know Liam we had classes together last semester. So I guess we should work out the details?" I question.

"Uh yeah," Liam nods.

"I'll talk to you later Clare," Drew remarks. I wave to him as he turns away and Liam walks with me to my locker to work out the details of our date to movie night.

 **(DREW)**

"So I'm going with Chantay, Dave arranged it which means I have a date so now you need to find one," Adam says approaching me at lunch.

"You sure you want to go with Chantay?" I question as they seem to have nothing in common and I'm pretty sure her personality will drive Adam nuts.

"One date to a school event it's not like…whoa deja vu," Adam comments shaking his head a little. "Anyway I have a date now you need to find one and come, that was the deal," Adam reminds me.

"Yeah I know. I'll find a date," I sigh.

I see Bianca walking out to eat her lunch and for just a moment I consider asking her but quickly chase that idea from my mind. I don't feel particularly hungry but decide that I should eat. I go to the caf and eat with the basketball team.

"Adam said you were going to movie night," K.C. comments.

"Yeah but only because I promised Adam I'd find a date and go if he did, and he did," I reply grumbling a little and looking at Dave.

"What you need to get out and Chantay said she would go with him," Dave shrugs.

"I start work that night but Mom's still giving Jenna the night off, I doubt she wants to go to movie night though. Marisol has the night off you can go with her," K.C. suggests.

"I went on a date with Marisol it was boring," I reply.

"But you just need a date right? Anyway, you'll be watching a movie in a room full of other kids," K.C. points out.

"Alright I'll ask Marisol after we eat," I reply.

We finish eating and I sort of wander around looking for Marisol but I'm not really trying very hard. I get to the front and go down the steps to see if Marisol ate outside, I don't see her but I do see a couple guys lurking just off campus and it looks like Vince and one of his goons. My heart starts pounding and I freeze in place, I envision them raising a gun and shooting me. Never mind that I can't see them clearly and they're probably too far to be able to accurately shoot even if it is them, it's all I can see. When I feel a hand on my arm my instinct is to fight and I whirl around quickly ready to hit the person. Only when I spin around I see that it's Clare and I've knocked her off her feet, she hits the pavement and I feel terrible, my stomach somersaulting with shame.

"Clare I'm s…" I begin but get cut off as her bat-shit crazy ex comes flying at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Eli growls while gets up.

"Eli I'm okay it was an accident," she assures him grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry Clare I just thought I saw…never mind, I have to go find Marisol. I'm sorry," I apologize again before I take off running.

"DREW," Clare calls after me.

"Don't go after him," I hear Eli say as I get back inside. I run to my locker nearly bumping into Jake, Katie and Marisol.

"You alright Drew?" Jake asks.

"Yeah fine just looking for Marisol actually," I reply and she perks up right away.

"Really? You were looking for me?" She asks.

"Yeah I uh," I begin rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly and shifting a little, "kind of promised Adam I'd go to movie night if he could get a date, and he did. Then K.C. told me you were off so I thought i…"

"I'd love to," Marisol says before I even finish asking her.

"Ok cool then we'll meet here before the movie I guess?"

"Great I'll get ready at Katie's," Marisol grins.

"Cool, I should get my books for class, see you guys," I wave. I go to my locker and grab my books and go to my 3rd period class, I don't even care that I'm ten minutes early. I'm spacing out and wondering if I really did see Vince when Owen comes into class.

"So you're going to movie night with Marisol?" He asks just as Bianca walks in and gives me a look.

"It was Adam's idea, well not that I take Marisol but that I go with a date. I said I would if he did and he got a date so I had to find one. Are you going?"

"Yeah I might show up and check out the movie, it's a bye week. Any word about when you might be back on the courts?" Owen asks.

"Got a follow up next week with the doctor and hopefully he'll give me the go-ahead," I reply. More kids come into class so we stop talking. Miss Oh begins showing us a slide show but I'm not really paying attention, and then I think I see Vince outside the window but when I turn my head no one is there. For the rest of class though I feel like I'm being watched.

When class lets out I walk with Owen to our fourth period business class. Bianca has the class too but she goes in the opposite direction, probably the washroom. When we get to class Jake is already here with Katie and he waves to me. Not only do I continue feeling like someone is watching me but I keep thinking I see Vince or one of his cronies from the corner of my eye and when I turn my head no one is there. I know I'm scared and it's making me paranoid, all I want to do is run and keep running. When the bell rings for the end of the day I get out my phone and text Mom to make sure she's picking me up.

"I thought for sure you'd be going with Clare Friday now that she and I aren't going," Jake remarks as we leave class.

"Nah she doesn't want to go with me, I remind her of a terrible day and we comfort each other after terrible nightmares of the terrible day," I reply and Owen gives me a look. Truth is when she told me she needed a date I almost did ask her, but I'm sure she doesn't want to be in the dark with me, it would probably just remind her of whatever nightmare she has the night before. "Anyway she's got a date," I shrug.

"Yeah well I should go find her so we can go back to her house. You need a ride home?" Jake asks.

"No my mom's on her way, see you guys tomorrow," I reply. I walk to the front doors but don't go outside until Mom pulls up. The whole way home I swear Vince is following us. "Mom I can't be here anymore," I tell her when we walk into the house, "I want to move. I can't live in fear like this all the time."

"Drew I know you're scared but we have a restraining order against Vince a…"

"How is a piece of paper going to protect me if he pulls a gun or his gang attacks me again? I can't live here anymore, I don't want to be scared anymore. I can't stay here always worried that Vince or one of his guys is going to kill me," I growl and run up to my room. Mom calls after me but she doesn't follow me. I slam the door and flop onto my bed punching the pillow. I should be doing homework but I can't, all I can think about is Vince and his gang coming after me. I even close my curtains because I'm afraid that he's watching me somehow.

"Drew," Mom calls knocking on my door, "dinner's ready."

I'm not really hungry but I get up anyway and go downstairs. Everyone else is already at the table and I sit down. I look at my plate and start pushing the peas around.

"Andrew your mother and I talked, we understand you're afraid and even if we do move y…"

"Move?!" Adam exclaims cutting Dad off.

"Your brother is having trouble Adam, he's always afraid and looking over his shoulder," Mom says.

"So we're just moving?" Adam asks angrily.

"I have a job offer in Denver," Dad tells us. Denver is far which means it's far from Vince and that sounds fantastic to me.

"This is fucking Ludacris! I'm finally in a good place with friends and people who accept me for me. Everyone knows about me and they either leave me alone or they like me and we're moving because Drew is scared!" Adam snarls pushing his plate away violently as he gets up from his seat and begins storming toward the door.

"Adam where are you going?" Mom questions both shocked and angry.

"OUT!" Adam yells back going out the front door and slamming it behind him. Mom starts to get up to go after him but Dad puts his hand on her arm and shakes his head so she sits down again.

"Let him cool off," Dad tells her before looking at me. "You need to think about this Drew, if I accept we'll be moving in 30 days. You'd be finishing your school year in Denver."

"Yeah in Denver and far away from Vince," I grin.

I eat happily but Adam doesn't return and when I'm in the basement doing homework after dinner I start thinking about everything Adam said. The more I think about it the guiltier I feel. Adam is right it's always been easy for me to fit in, make friends, get girls. Gracie never fit in, she never fit in because she was really Adam and she was never comfortable. I saw how Adam struggled, even with his easy going nature making friends and keeping them, letting people in was never easy for him. When I found Gracie burning himself I was worried and that's when Adam told us he was Adam and he couldn't do another school year as Gracie so we moved from Scarborough and transferred to DeGrassi. And despite the problems when Adam was first outed as FTM he's got more friends now than he ever has, he's got his radio show with Dave, two best friends, he's even been on a few dates. If we move he has to start all over again, he'll probably be outed again and it could be worse, and what if I'm too scared to protect him? While I'm thinking about all of this and the depths of my stomach are turning black with guilt the sliding glass door opens. I look over to see that Adam has finally come home and he's got Clare with him.

"You can't move," Clare says.

"I'm going to eat," Adam comments running up the stairs without looking at me.

"Drew you can't move. I know you're scared and I know it sucks to be scared but moving away won't necessarily make the fear go away. You can run from Vince but you can't run from the fear. And you wouldn't just be running from Vince you'd be running from everything else here, everyone else here. You'd be gone and I'd be left here without you and without Adam," Clare pleads with me.

She's right I wasn't thinking about her either, what if we move and Vince goes after her because he can't get to me? What if she keeps having the nightmares but can't come over and be with me when she dreams I'm dead? Not to mention if we're in Denver I won't be able to hold her after a nightmare, have her fall asleep near me, I'd just be lying awake afraid.

"Clare I didn't…I wasn't…it's just I think I see him everywhere, Vince or one of his gang I think I see them everywhere," I sigh.

"I get it, I've thought the same, walked the street looking over my shoulder because I think they're following me it's not a good feeling," she says sitting down next to me on the sofa. "Moving to another city might not fix that, it's not that they are watching because we don't know that, it's because we're scared. You could just as easily move to Denver and still think they're following you, think that you're seeing them. You won't always be afraid Drew but if you run from it you'll be scared for a lot longer than if you stay and face it," she advises and I know she's right. I open my mouth to say something but Jake knocks on the door and Clare looks back. "I have to go, dinner with our parents, again. But after Adam told me you were thinking of moving I had to come and talk to you. Please don't move Drew, I don't know what I'd do without Adam or you."

She gets up and goes to the door, Jake waves and I wave back then they leave. I sink back into the sofa and close my eyes. All I wanted to do was get away from Vince but I wasn't really thinking about how it affected anyone else. I still want to run, I just want to be as far from Vince as I can get, but now I'm torn and wondering if running will really help or make it worse. I suddenly feel quite dirty and I shower then go to bed early. It takes me hours to fall asleep and when I do I have a terrorizing nightmare, I wake up screaming, sweating and shaking. I reach for my phone and then call Clare out of instinct. If we move to Denver I couldn't even call her still we'd be hours behind her, and at least being able to hear her voice or text with her after these dreams is immensely comforting.

"How bad was it?" Clare asks with a slight yawn.

"I think the worst yet. Did I wake you?"

"Yes but from a nightmare of my own so it's good. What was yours about?"

"I was getting beat up and nearly killed and then…" I stop talking afraid to tell her that in the dream I ran from the beating, as far as I could get. In the dream my family ran and Clare was left behind. Vince beat her in my place and let his guys rape her, then Eli got to her and Vince followed us, found me and killed me anyway. "Then we ran but it didn't help. What was your dream about?"

"The usual; Vince beating you, my parent's divorce and my dad's affair, Eli."

"Yeah he did get pretty pissed this afternoon. I'm sorry for that," I apologize sheepishly.

"It was an accident Drew and I'm fine. Eli yelled a little but I walked away, he tried to follow me but Alli stopped him. I wasn't even hurt and I know you didn't mean to, I know it was an accident you don't have to apologize. So you're still coming to movie night aren't you? Before you move to the other side of another country?"

"Yeah I'm still going, and we're not moving. You were right if I run it's not going to fix things, even if I run to the other side of the planet I'll probably still be afraid and paranoid and everyone else will be miserable too."

"You're not moving? I'm really glad to hear that. The fear will pass Drew, for both of us," she tells me in a sweet and comforting voice that makes me smile.

"Yeah I know I just wish it would pass faster, if he would get arrested again it might help. I actually felt sort of safe when I knew he was locked up. With him out I keep feeling like he's coming after me, like he's everywhere."

"You know if you're scared, or you think you see him or any of his gang you can always talk to me."

"Yeah," I grin, "I know thanks Clare. I think I can get back to sleep now how about you?"

"Yeah I'm feeling much better. Goodnight Drew."

We hang up and I fall back to sleep, if I dream this time I don't remember it. I wake up before my alarm, Dad is already gone to work but Mom is up drinking coffee and I sit at the table with her.

"Tell Dad not to take the job, I don't want to move. I'm still scared but Adam was right he has a place here, people like him and accept him for who he is, if we move he'll have to start over. And Clare was right I'd be taking Adam from her, I'd be leaving her and I can run from the place but not the fear," I tell Mom and she gives me a smile full of pride.

"That's a very mature decision Drew and I'm proud of you. Clare's been a very good influence on both you boys."

"Yeah she has," I grin.

Adam is elated when I tell him we're not moving. When I see Clare at school, she hugs me and says again that she's glad we're not moving. No one else heard that we were even thinking of moving so no one else says anything about it. I still feel like Vince is watching me all day but whenever I feel scared I think about Clare and I calm down. She's become a teddy bear in a way, I had one when I was like five or six that my grandma gave me. A little blue bear with a white belly and red bowtie. I called him Blue Boy and whenever I was scared or sad I would hug him and feel better, and that's exactly what Clare is now. But I suppose that I'm the same for her.

Bianca doesn't come to school Thursday or Friday and Owen never says anything about it. He may not know why and if he's worried he never says anything. Movie night doesn't start until six and there's no games tonight so pretty much everyone goes home after school. Adam has his radio show but Mom picks me up, I play video games and change into clean clothes before Mom takes me back to school and says she'll pick us up at 9:30. I'm meeting Marisol at the auditorium entrance and she waves excitedly when she sees me.

"Hi Drew, you look nice," she smiles.

"Thanks uh you too," I reply a little awkwardly and motion for her to walk.

I pay for us to get in and pay for a blanket to sit on. Marisol picks a spot that's close to Jake and Katie, we wave to them and I lie the blanket down. I see Clare come in with Liam and she smiles at me. Marisol keeps talking to me although I haven't heard a word she's said. When she asks me what I think I dodge the question by telling her I'll get us some snacks. By the time I return the lights are dimming, I sit there for a short time but the darkness is not helping my fear and every shadow that moves, just for a split second, looks like Vince. When Marisol cuddles up to me I feel the need to flee from her clinginess.

"I have to use the washroom," I tell her getting up fast. I walk out to the hall like I'm going to the washroom, I actually intend on going there until I see a dark skinned figure in a hoodie and I'm sure it's Vince. He's alone and wandering the school and I decide to confront him. I follow him down the hall and around the corner. He opens the door to the gym and I run over grabbing his shoulder, "Hey."

"Hey Drew," Julian smiles at me when he turns around. It wasn't Vince at all it was Julian I saw, Vince isn't here, he couldn't get into school and I know that, but it was still the conclusion I jumped to.

"Julian. What are you doing?"

"You in or out Torres?" Owen asks from inside the gym. They look like they're getting ready to exercise but it's better than watching the move with Marisol.

"I'm in," I reply stepping into the gym and Julian closes the door.

 **(CLARE)**

"Where should we sit?" Liam asks as we walk into the gym.

"Uh there's an empty spot over there," I remark pointing to a space between Adam and Chantay and Sav and Holly J.

Liam smiles and takes the blanket over, spreading it out and we sit down. Jake waves to us and I wave back before smiling at Drew. We spend a few minutes talking while waiting for the movie to start, it's all small talk about classes and mutual friends. Not long after the movie starts Drew walks out and doesn't return. I watch for a while and Liam is very sweet but I really don't want to be here with him I wanted to come with Jake. Thinking about Jake reminds me of my parent's divorce, which gets me thinking about the fact that my dad had an affair. Which reminds me of talking to Drew about it all which makes me think about him getting beat up and the fact that Vince is free. I close my eyes and turn my head away, Liam puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Clare? You okay?"

"I'm sorry Liam, you're really sweet and a good guy but I'm just not ready for this. I'm terribly sorry Alli dragged you into this and I appreciate you bringing me but I think I'm just going to go home."

"No problem Clare," Liam nods. He does look disappointed though and I feel bad for running out on him. I get up and walk quickly out to the hall, I only take a few steps before someone grabs my arm and I turn to see Jake.

"Clare what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I'm okay but after everything I'm just not ready for this, I'm just going to go home."

"You want a lift?" Jake offers.

"No I'll be alright, you get back to Katie. Thanks Jake."

He grins and goes back inside while I keep walking. I can see the front doors when I'm grabbed again but this time I'm shoved into lockers. The force is a little shocking but more surprising and sickening is that my assailant is my ex!

"Eli what are you doing?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you Eli I want to go home," I reply pushing him away from me.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME," Eli yells grabbing my arms again. He squeezes my arms like his fingers are a vice and shoves me in the lockers again. The pain and the fear surges me with adrenaline.

"Let go of me Eli," I demand kicking him in the nuts and Eli crumples. Thank goodness guys have that weakness. While Eli is down I run, in the opposite direction of the front door but I'm high on adrenaline and don't realize that until I'm already running. Worried about Eli following me I run into the first unlocked door I find, closing it behind me. I turn around leaning on the door and come face to face with an irate boy. He was on the football team but I don't recall his name. So I just look at him timidly and frightened because right now he looks livid that I'm in here.

"Hey what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I…I'm hiding," I squeak out rather intimidated by the angry and tall football player.

"Julian it's okay let her stay she won't say anything," Drew says and when Julian moves away from me I see not only Drew but Owen in the room.

"Drew? What's going on?"

"Learning MMA fighting. Julian is teaching me and Owen, you can watch but who are you hiding from?" Drew asks walking over as I close the door.

"Eli," I admit quietly.

"You alright?" Drew asks and I nod.

I sit on the bench and watch Julian showing Drew and Owen various moves. Drew is picking up on it pretty quickly and as I watch him learning to fight I see him changing. It's the same confidence I used to see in him when he was playing sports.

"Movie night is almost over we should get out there. I can show you more Monday after school," Julian comments bringing the session to a close.

"Isn't the gym pretty crowded after school?" Drew asks as they start gathering their stuff.

"Yeah and I got hockey practice," Owen speaks up.

"So we'll meet later, after practice or at lunch maybe," Julian replies.

"You going to come watch us?" Drew asks as we walk out.

"Yeah if I know when you're meeting maybe," I reply.

"I'll let you know," Drew responds with a smile.

We walk out together, gathering at the front doors as people leave the auditorium. Adam is one of the first ones out and he looks at us with his eyebrows knit.

"Where'd you guys disappear to?" Adam questions.

"Marisol was boring," Drew replies.

"The movie was boring," I reply at almost the same time.

"Okay don't tell me I'll just assume you were making out somewhere," Adam laughs.

"Adam!" I shriek as my cheeks flush.

"Come on Drew we better go, Marisol's pretty pissed that you ditched her. Are you going to be okay Clare?" Adam questions.

"Yeah Jake was going to give me a ride home anyway."

"Talk you tonight Clare," Drew says before the brothers leave.

I watch them leave and then feel exposed, I look around for Eli but I don't see him. Jake comes out with Katie and Marisol and she does look very miffed.

"Weren't you going home?" Jake questions.

"Yeah I got waylaid by Eli," I tell him.

"Well I was going to give you a ride home anyway you ready?" Jake asks and I nod. "See you girls Monday," Jake says to Marisol and Katie and we go out to his truck. "So, interesting night?" Jake asks as he begins driving.

"Yeah," I nod, "interesting for sure."

 **Update soon probably beginning later that night and including more of Eli and more of Julian teaching the guys MMA.**


	6. Every Night Tears Come Down From My Eyes

**Be sure to check out the premiere of my newest story** _ **Alone on a School Night**_ **which will go up shortly.**

 **Remember to check out the DeGrassi Saviors website for clues for the latest story, the 200 pictures gallery as well as news. Some of you may already know I'm beginning to take some of my stories from here and convert them to be publishable works; in other words taking out anything with a copywrite or otherwise owned by someone else. I'll be posting more on this later and have links on the DeGrassi Saviors page, as well as possibly my profile pate.**

 **Alright enjoy this chapter!**

 **Ch. 6 Every Night Tears Come Down From My Eyes**

 **(DREW)**

"How was the movie?" Mom asks when we get home from movie night.

"Fine," Adam and I both reply together.

"I'm going to take a shower," Adam says.

"I'm going to play video games in the basement, I'm not tired," I tell Mom.

"Alright don't stay up too late, I'm going to bed," Mom replies.

She hugs us both and then she and Adam go upstairs. I turn on the basement TV but I don't turn on the gaming system, I'm too pumped from what Julian taught us this evening. I get up and start practicing the punches, I must do it for a while because Adam's voice startles me.

"What are you doing?"

I turn around, Adam is in pajamas but his hair is still wet. He's giving me a concerned look as he comes down the stairs.

"Just full of energy felt like working out," I reply.

"By shadowboxing?" Adam questions and the only response I can think of is to shrug.

"Let's play video games, I'm guessing you're not that tired either," I comment hopping over the back of the sofa to sit down.

"Okay but will you tell me where you and Clare really were during the rest of the movie, and what you were doing?" Adam requests sitting next to me as I put on the gaming system.

"We were just talking, in the memorial garden," I lie. I'm worried about telling him what we were really doing because he'll worry. Well Clare wasn't learning to fight but I'm not sure telling him Clare was hiding from Eli is the best idea either.

Adam finally sighs and takes a controller, I think he believes me but I'm not sure. We play video games until after three in the morning before we go to bed. It takes me a while to get to sleep and at first I have a dream about the video games Adam and I were playing. But then my dream shifts and the guy with the gun turns into Vince, I mash on the video game controller but it does nothing so I toss it and try to fight him but all I can do is punch, I punch the gun and Vince shoots me.

"AAAAGHHH," I scream sitting up rapidly and panting hard. I'm sweating, my blankets are soaked and my door bursts open as Adam runs into my room.

"Are you okay? You were screaming bloody murder," Adam says coming over to my bed.

"Yeah it was just a dream," I reply falling back against my pillow as I notice the sun is out. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Out running errands. Drew these nightmares aren't getting any better and you couldn't even sit through the movie last night with Marisol," Adam says sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Going out with Marisol was a mistake and being at a dark movie wasn't great either," I reply.

"That's my point Drew you're afraid all time, you're having nightmares every night you need help Drew."

"I'm fine Adam, I just need some time now will you get out so I can get dressed?" I request.

Adam gives me a look but he does leave my room. I get up and get dressed, I think about what Adam said but the only time I haven't been worried about Vince and his gang is when I was with Julian and Owen fighting. After dressing and using the washroom, getting deodorant on and checking my hair I go down to the kitchen and make breakfast. Adam must be in the basement but he comes up while I'm eating breakfast.

"Clare called, she was worried about you, said she texted last night and never heard back from you. I told her we stayed up late and you slept in," Adam comments sitting down at the table with me.

"Shit my phone was still on silent from the movie and she must have had a nightmare. Is she okay?"

"She said she was fine and got back to sleep. I told her you'd call," Adam tells me.

"Thanks I'll go call her now."

"What about the rest of your breakfast?" Adam questions as I get up from the table.

"I'm not that hungry you finish it," I reply running up the stairs and retrieving my phone. I see Clare's text asking if I'm awake. I click on her picture and the phone icon to call her and she answers almost instantly.

"Guess Adam told you I was worried."

"Yeah sorry I slept right through your text, woke up after a nightmare of my own a short time ago. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay Adam said you were up late. You want to talk about the nightmare?"

"No it's okay, I was actually thinking of calling Julian to see if he could teach me more. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know if Julian would like that, and I have to spend the afternoon with Mom, Jake and Glen. They really want us to do things together. Just promise me you'll be careful Drew," Clare pleads.

"I'll be alright and I'll make sure my phone is on if you need me tonight," I tell her before we hang up.

After hanging up with Clare I call Julian, he says I can come over and gives me his address. He's pretty close so I get my shoes on, grab my wallet and phone then call to Adam that I'm going to Julian's. It's not until I'm walking down the street that I start to feel like I'm being watched and I run the rest of the way. I ring the bell and lean on the wall to catch my breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" Julian asks.

"Yeah," I nod.

Julian shrugs and steps aside so I can come in and takes me to his room. It's pretty messy, Mom would have our hides if Adam and I let our room get this dirty, but he has a big punching bag hanging from his ceiling. Before he says anything I picture the punching bag as Vince and start hitting it as hard as I can, I send it swinging and Julian catches it.

"Hold it Hurricane you keep punching like that you're going to break your hand."

"Sorry just got some pent up anger," I tell him.

"Yeah I can tell, just take a breath alright. We'll work in the living room my parents are gone for the day we'll just have to clear some space, you can leave your stuff in here," Julian tells me.

I take off my shoes and socks, take my wallet and phone out of my jeans before Julian gives me a pair of sweat shorts to wear. I change in his washroom and we start walking back to the living room.

"About that girl watching us last night, Clare right?" Julian questions as we begin moving his furniture so there's space.

"Yeah Clare, don't worry she won't say anything," I reply.

"No I don't care about that, I wanted to know if she'd go out with me she's hot."

"No," I reply quickly and Julian gives me a look, "she just got out of a bad relationship not a good time to ask her out. She even ran from her date last night."

Julian shrugs and we finish moving furniture. He has me stand in a fighting stance to be ready and he does the same across from me. All I can think is that if I learn as much dirty fighting as I can Vince won't be able to get to me ever again. I spend a couple hours with Julian, we do various punches and elbow strikes first and then kicks and knees. Julian has us stop before his parents get home and get all the furniture back into place then we go up to his room, I change in his washroom again before getting my stuff.

"Thanks Julian I feel better," I smile.

"No problem we'll do more Monday, I talked Armstrong into giving me the key to the gym for extra practices at lunch. If we're going to do it after school we may need an alternitive," Julian tells me.

"Cool I'll see you Monday," I grin before leaving his house.

I still feel a little exposed walking home but I start punching the air on my way back, pretending it's Vince's face and I feel better. When I get home, going to the basement door, Adam is down here playing video games with Eli. After Clare told me she was hiding from Eli last night my instinct is to punch him but I refrain.

"Hey Drew," Adam nods to me without looking away from the game.

"I'm going to shower," I reply going up to my room.

After I shower and get dressed again, including a clean shirt because the one I wore to Julian's is all sweaty now, I go down to the kitchen to get some lunch and our parents come home. I spend the rest of the afternoon in my room to stay away from Eli. Unfortunately Eli stays for dinner and I still want to punch him but I stop myself, at least his Mom picks him up after dinner. After we clean up from dinner Adam and I watch TV in the basement until going to bed. I fall asleep pretty quickly but it doesn't take long for the nightmare to begin, I'm just in the worst part of it when the sound of my phone ringing wakes me up. I reach over to my nightstand and hit accept without even looking at who it is, I don't need to only person calls me at this hour.

"You have no idea how good your timing is," I say into the phone.

"A bad one?" Clare asks.

"Yeah and weird too, I was fighting Julian just sparring at his house and then I was hitting Eli a…"

"Why were you hitting Eli?" Clare interjects before I can finish.

"Well he was here today playing video games with Adam, and you told me you were hiding from him at movie night but you never said why."

"He cornered me as I was trying to leave, he wanted to talk but he shoved me into some lockers. I was scared so I kicked him and ran," she confesses and now I want to punch him more.

"Next time I see him I will punch him."

"No don't do that I don't want you getting in trouble and you didn't tell me the rest of your dream."

We talk for over an hour before hanging up because we're tired. I fall asleep soon after hanging up with Clare this time I only dream of punching Eli for scaring her.

 **(CLARE)**

"Clare I'm leaving for school," Jake calls up the stairs while I'm trying to hide the dark circles under my eyes with makeup. He came over an hour ago with his dad and has been helping him working on the downstairs while I get ready for school.

"Coming," I call back setting the makeup down. You can still see the dark circles but it will have to do. "By Mom, bye Glen," I call bounding down the stairs and out to Jake's truck.

"In a hurry to get to school?" Jake teases unlocking the truck and we get in. "Or are you just trying to hide the dark circles?" Jake asks as he starts the truck.

"Are they that obvious?"

"Have you slept at all in the last few nights? I thought the nightmares were getting better?"

"They were but yesterday my dad called, he heard from someone that Mom is dating Glen. I don't know if he's trying to compete or what but he wants me to meet that woman now. I don't want to meet her it's not the same as my mom dating your dad. Mom and Glen knew each other and just began dating, after the divorce proceedings began. My dad has been cheating on my mom with this woman for who knows how long. I don't want to meet this woman, not now and maybe not ever."

"You don't have to meet her Clare and he can't force you to. But if you're dad only called yesterday why didn't you sleep last night or the night before?"

"Well Friday night when I left the movie, I was about to leave when Eli grabbed me and shoved me into some lockers. He wanted to talk, I told him I wanted to go home but he wouldn't let me go. He was scary, sort of crazed. I was afraid he was really going to hurt me so I kicked him and ran. I ran into Drew and stayed with him and I guess Eli went home but he's been in my dreams the last few nights," I confess.

"If he does something like that again you'd better tell me," Jake says as he parks at the school.

"Hey I did kick him and get away I can take care of myself," I retort.

"I have no doubts I still want to hear about it, from what little I've seen of and heard about Eli he's dangerous," Jake comments while we grab our backpacks and begin walking into school.

"Eli's just passionate and he has trouble letting go of things. His first love ran out of his house after an argument and got hit by a car. She was killed and then he began hoarding a…"

"None of that makes me feel any better about him," Jake comments cutting me off.

"I can handle Eli," I assert.

"Okay you can handle him I still want to hear about it if he bothers you again," Jake asserts and I roll my eyes. "There's Katie, I'll see you later Clare, and stay away from Eli," Jake insists before running over to Katie.

I smile and go inside, Jake and Katie are cute together. I walk inside and start heading for my locker when Drew runs over to me.

"You know we're going to start looking like raccoons if this keeps up," Drew comments running his thumb under my eye.

"Yeah that's us the racoon twins. Did you get back to sleep last night?" I inquire.

"Yeah at about three, what about you?"

"Yeah shortly after we hung up but I woke up a couple hours later after a dream where my dad forced me to marry Eli because I wouldn't meet Dad's girlfriend," I reply twisting my face at this thought.

"Has Eli bugged you again?"

"Not since Friday but I don't really want to see him today either."

"I can always hit him," Drew offers.

"No I don't want you to get into trouble. Jake already insisted that I tell him if Eli bothers me again."

"I knew I liked Jake," Drew grins. "Why don't you come over after school, you and Adam can do homework until he goes to his therapy appointment and then maybe we can take a nap. At least then if we have a nightmare we'll be together," Drew offers.

"Yeah that sounds good," I smile.

"Good then I'll see you at lunch," Drew grins.

"Lunch? Are we eating lunch together?" I question.

"No Julian got the key to the gym to show us more MMA, you'll come and watch right?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

Drew's grin grows a little and he walks off. I walk to my locker and open it, I start getting out books when Adam comes to his locker.

"Hey Clare," Adam greets me.

"Hi Adam," I reply closing my locker. "Drew invited me over after school," I tell him and he closes his locker arching an eyebrow at me.

"You would tell me if you two were dating right?"

"Adam! There's nothing going on between me and Drew, he just thought you and I could do homework together until you left for your appointment. And then maybe Drew and I can get some sleep, at least if we have nightmares we'll already be together."

"That's the best idea I've heard in a while, you two are starting to look like raccoons."

"Yeah I know and now my dad's stressing me out, you know between him and Eli I haven't even had a nightmare about Vince since Thursday night."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Adam replies.

"Neither am I," I respond as we start walking to class.

"Heard from your dad again?"

"Not since yesterday but he's bound to try again. I don't know how else to tell him I don't want to meet his girlfriend."

"Well you don't live with him just tell him you're not ready for that. I told Eli to back off when he came over on Saturday and that what he did was not cool, he said he'd back off but you should still be careful."

"Yeah, thankfully I have no classes with Eli and I'll keep my distance from him in the halls," I reply as we sit at our desks.

"If he doesn't back off tell me," Adam asserts.

"You sound like your brother and Jake," I reply and Adam laughs.

 **(DREW)**

"Hey Drew," Jake greets me as we're both entering English class.

"Hi Jake, so Clare told you about Friday night?"

"About Eli? Yeah I told her to tell me if he does that again. I still think we should talk to him," Jake replies sitting at his desk.

"Agreed," I reply just as Eli walks in. He sneers at us both before sitting at his desk.

"We'll get him after class," Jake whispers to me and I nod.

Katie and Marisol come into class, Katie grins at Jake while Marisol glares at me like she wants me to die. Miss Dawes begins class by reading a short story to us and then we're supposed to take the theme of it and write our own short story, we have to turn in a final draft on Friday. I have no idea what the theme was and spend all of class wondering what I'm doing in this class. Actually I wonder what Eli is doing in this class, I thought he was supposed to be really good at English. Jake and I leave class together and wait for Eli outside the door, and when he exits Jake grabs him and we take him down the hall.

"Let go of me you…" Eli starts and I shove him against the wall.

"Didn't Clare tell you to let her go?"

"Stay away from her Eli, from what I can tell she's better without you," Jake says. Eli snarls at us but with a bunch of kids staring at us we let Eli go and turn away from him. "So any idea what the theme of that story Dawes read to us was?" Jake questions as we walk away from Eli.

"Not a clue, I'll ask Adam and Clare later, she's coming over to do homework with Adam after school."

"I'll probably ask Katie, she is editor of the school paper so she must be good at English and we both have a spare 3rd period."

"Guess you were happy with your date to movie night," I grin.

"Yeah we actually get along well," Jake smiles.

"That's cool, you two are cute together. You think you can convince Marisol not to kill me?"

"Good luck," Jake laughs as we part to go to our different classes.

"We'll meet Julian at the gym after class. If a teacher or someone else comes we're just practicing drills," Owen says when I get into auto shop.

"Cool," I nod. I know when Eli walks into class because I can feel him trying to stare holes into me.

"Whoa if looks could kill. What's that about? Is he still jealous that you're friends with Clare?" Owen asks.

"Yeah probably but that look is actually more likely because Jake and I confronted him after class for scaring Clare on Friday night."

"She said she was hiding from him. Do you know what he did?"

"She said he grabbed her and shoved her into some lockers wanting to talk so she kicked him and ran."

"I still don't get what she ever saw in him," Owen shrugs.

"Yeah me either. She's coming to watch us at lunch," I tell him.

"You mean she's coming to watch you," Owen grins. I don't have time to shoot back a reply as Mr. Ehl begins class.

When auto shop is over Owen and I washup and walk out together. We get to the gym and find it open, Julian is already in here with Clare.

"Lock that door, I have the other one locked and we'll work away from the windows again. Remember that if someone does come in we're just working on agility and strength drills," Julian says as he begins setting out mats.

Clare is sitting on the bleachers and waves to us as I lock the door. Owen and I go into the locker room to change into our gym clothes so we're not trying to fight in jeans. Clare watches us and eats her lunch while Julian shows Owen and I various moves and we practice on each other. It's like wrestling and kickboxing which I've never done, but there are even some elements of football, of course karate and other martial arts are mixed in.

We stop 20 minutes before lunch is over, we clean up and change and then the three of us hurry to get something to eat before the bell rings. Owen and I stuff the last of our lunch into our mouth before going into our 3rd period communications class. Bianca is in class but barely looks at either of us. In 4th period Owen and I get paired for a project due in two weeks. He has hockey practice tomorrow morning so we'll do MMA after school, Julian will let us know where, and we agree to start working on the project at lunch tomorrow.

When I get out to the steps after school I find Adam and Clare waiting for me. We walk home together and get a snack before sitting down to do our homework. Clare and Adam explain to me what Miss Dawes read and what the theme of it was, and then they help me think of something to write for my short story. Even though I only have homework for two classes they still manage to finish before me.

"So what are we doing for your birthday Adam?" Clare questions since his birthday is Wednesday.

"Well I was going to do a party on Saturday but…"

"Adam you should have a party you're turning sixteen and I would hope Eli and I could put things aside for one night for our best friend," Clare encourages him.

"Are you sure? I want you both there but I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Adam comments.

"I'm sure Adam, I want to celebrate your birthday. Besides it's not like we'll be the only three there, Drew will be there and your other friends," Clare says.

"She's right Adam you should have a party, even if Eli is there," I remark and Clare gives me a wry smile which Adam doesn't notice.

"I'll talk to Mom tonight," Adam grins.

"ADAM TIME TO GO," Mom hollers from upstairs.

"I'll see you both later, try and get some sleep," Adam says as he gets up. Adam runs upstairs to leave for his appointment and I look at Clare.

"I can put the TV on," I offer and Clare nods.

I turn on the TV and find something mindless and easy to watch. Clare gets comfortable on the other end of the sofa, I lie down and in a few minutes my eyes close. We're not next to each other but I know she's close and that's comforting enough that it lets us both get to sleep. Our bodies must need the sleep because we sleep for hours, we sleep through dinner and I don't wake up until I hear her sobbing quietly and I sit up. Assuming she had a nightmare I move over sitting next to her and wrap her in my arms. She turns into me and sobs on my chest soaking my shirt with tears. It's kind of funny but I don't remember dreaming at all, if I had a nightmare then her crying brought me out of it and wiped it from my mind entirely. Even after she stops crying she stays in my arms, her hand tugging at a fold of my jeans from the way I'm sitting.

"Must have been a bad nightmare," I comment.

"It wasn't a nightmare, not really I was dreaming about my dad. I can't understand why he would do that, how he could be that unhappy. Did he even try to work things out with my mom? If they stayed together for us I wish that they hadn't, finding out this late and the way I did I'll never look at my dad the same. I hate him for what he did to my mom, to me."

I don't know what to say to her, how to comfort her. I cheated on Alli with Bianca but I'm a teenage guy, I'm not married, and I don't have kids, and Alli and I had barely been dating a month. I can't offer any reason for what her dad did or give her any comforting words. So I just keep holding her and gently stroke her hair the way my mom used to do when I was little. After some time she sits up and wipes her eyes, I can barely see her in the dim moonlight filtering through the basement curtains.

"I guess I should probably get home," she remarks.

"Clare it's late look how dark it is," I reply and look at the kitchen to see the clock on the microwave. "It's after eleven, we've been asleep for seven hours, we slept through dinner, I'm pretty sure my mom called yours to say you were sleeping over. Are you hungry? I'm sure there's dinner for us upstairs I can heat it up."

"I am pretty hungry," she nods.

We go up to the kitchen and I do indeed find the remains of the soup Mom made for dinner. I heat the pot on the stove and put some bread in the toaster for us. We take our dinner down to the basement and I put the TV back on, someone must have turned it off when they got home. We watch TV and eat dinner, washing our dishes down here when we're done. We're not tired any more so we watch a movie, when it ends I make sure to put the rest of the soup back in the fridge upstairs now that the pot has cooled down. We watch a couple of movies finally falling asleep again around three in the morning and are then woken just after six by Mom coming downstairs to get us up.

"Clare sweetie I'll run you home in a few moments so you can get ready for school," Mom tells her.

"Thanks Audra," Clare smiles.

She yawns and stretches, her shirt is askew from sleeping and I notice a mark on her arm that was hidden by her sleeve. I move over and pull her sleeve down to clearly see the mark, a fading bruise but now I see another on her other arm in nearly the same place. I know instantly who did it but I want confirmation.

"Did Eli do that?"

She looks away biting her lip, nodding slowly is response. I tense up, my fist clenching instinctually, Clare notices and puts her hand on my clenched fist. At the feel of her hand on mine I force a breath out.

"I kicked him and he hasn't done anything since, he has trouble letting go but I think he got the point."

"I know his moods can be unpredictable just be careful."

"I will," she smiles.

Clare gets up to get her shoes on and grab her stuff then she leaves with Mom a few minutes later. I get up and go upstairs to change into clean clothes, after changing I go into the washroom and get ready for school. When I get downstairs to have breakfast Adam is eating breakfast and Mom is back from dropping Clare at home.

"Well at least you two got some sleep," Mom remarks.

"Maybe Clare should just move in, at least then they'd both get sleep," Adam says with a somewhat sarcastic tone but I think he's actually serious. I think I'd actually be happy if Clare moved in.

"Seems like she should at least sleep over one or two nights a week, or you should sleep there. Does appear that the only way both of you get a good night's sleep is when you're close. At least until you both are able to…" Mom pauses and looks at me. I'm pretty sure she was going to say get over our fear but she doesn't finish that sentence. "Well for the next couple of months anyway," Mom says before she goes upstairs.

"I'm having my party on Saturday, texted everyone last night, well besides you and Clare. They're all coming, Mom and Dad will be out, six to midnight at the house. I'll tell Clare at school," Adam informs me.

"Cool so who's coming?"

"Alli, Jenna, Hannah, Connor, Dave, Wes, K.C., Fiona and Eli. And you and Clare obviously, Jenna said Lisa would babysit so she could come."

I smile and finish breakfast, Mom takes us to school. Adam stops to talk to Dave and Wes just inside the foyer and I walk to my locker. I see Eli talking to Imogen and I'm tempted to go over and hit him for what he did but I stop myself. Instead I open my locker, stash my books and leave their vicinity before I'm tempted to hit him again. I wish he wasn't also Adam's best friend because I don't want him at the party or anywhere near Clare, but I'll keep him away and I'm sure Jake will help.

 **Update soon either starting later the same day or the following day which is Adam's birthday. Next to go up will be the premier of** _ **Alone on a School Night.**_


	7. The Circus of Your Mind

**New photos have been added to the 200 Stories Gallery. There are now 170! So be sure to go check those out. I will hopefully have all 200 up by the end of July.**

 **Ashley thank you for the review and I did respond, it's on my profile page.**

 **Ch. 7 The Circus of Your Mind**

 **(DREW)**

After getting some books from my locker I go back to the foyer to wait for Clare. Adam is here too and he grins at me, I guess we're both waiting for Clare. She walks in a few minutes later with Jake, he must have been working at her house this morning. Jake grins at us and walks off while Clare comes over to us.

"I am having a birthday party Saturday, I already told everyone else and they're coming," Adam tells Clare and she smiles softly.

"I'll be there too," she replies.

"Mom was happy that we both got some sleep, and she agreed that you should sleep over at least a couple nights a week or I should sleep at your place," I inform her.

"That's good, I definitely sleep better when you're close," Clare says and I grin.

"I said you should just move in," Adam replies in a teasing tone and she giggles just as the bell rings. "Come on we'd better get to class," Adam says taking her arm. They wave to me and walk off for homeroom, I walk to English and get through the door just before Eli.

"You and Clare both look better this morning, I'm glad she finally got some sleep I was getting worried," Jake comments as I sit at my desk next to his.

"Yeah we definitely sleep better when we sleep together," I reply with a smirk. I'm sure Jake knows what I mean but I purposely say it this way to bug Eli. It works he looks back at me with a glare and Jake laughs.

"Easy to piss off isn't he?" Jake whispers as Mrs. Dawes comes in.

"Yeah, he always did have a short fuse," I whisper back.

We don't talk for the rest of class but when class let's out I'm tempted to confront Eli about the bruises on Clare's arms. He manages to slip out of class and into auto shop though without me getting to him.

"You look better, you must have gotten some sleep," Owen comments when he comes into class.

"Yeah Clare slept over last night we both got some sleep."

"She coming to watch us after school?" Owen asks.

"Yeah I think so, I'll ask her at lunch," I reply.

Mr. Ehl has us working on engines today, I actually like this class so I pay attention but I do catch Eli glaring at me several times. When the bell rings for lunch Owen and I leave together, stash our backpacks and grab our lunches before going outside to eat. I see Clare eating with Adam and their other friends so I don't want to go over and ask her if she's going to come watch us after school, but I do text her. She texts back that she'll meet me after school. When I get to third period Bianca isn't in class and Owen says she wasn't in homeroom either. She must be ditching today.

"Julian says to meet in the weight room in an hour," Owen tells me. He had hockey practice before school so we able to meet after school today, but we're going to wait for the school to clear out.

I text Clare where to meet and when and she says she'll be there. Owen and I go to The Dot to kill some time before we meet Julian. Clare is also here, with my brother, they seem to be doing homework but we sit with them anyway. I get out my homework but I don't understand my English homework so Clare explains it to me.

"I'm going to Owen's to work on our business class homework," I tell Adam when it's almost been an hour.

"I need something from my locker. I'll see you tomorrow Adam," Clare says.

"We'll walk with you Clare my car is at the school anyway," Owen comments.

"Be careful walking home," I tell my brother.

"I can take care of myself Drew," he replies in a slightly annoyed tone and I scowl at him.

We leave the café together and Adam walks for home while the rest of us walk to the school. It's pretty empty now, a few people are still here for after school activities and a few teachers are still here working. We walk to the weight room and lock the door. Clare sits down and watches while Julian teaches Owen and I some MMA.

"You know Mom did say you should sleep over and tomorrow is Adam's birthday why don't you stay over tonight. We can swing by your place to get some of your stuff," I say to Clare as the four of us walk out of school.

"Sleeping over huh?" Julian grins.

"Dude shut up it's not like that," I respond shoving at him.

"I can take you both to Clare's house and then take you both to your house since you live a few houses down from me," Owen offers.

"Thanks but I will have to check with my mom first," Clare replies.

Julian waves to us as he gets in his car and drives off, Clare and I get in Owen's car. He drives us to Clare's house after she tells him how to get there. It's pretty easy since she lives pretty close to the school. I see Jake's truck when we get here, and another truck that says **Martin Construction** so it must be his Dad's. I don't see her Mom's car but Owen and I follow Clare inside anyway.

"Hi Clare, and Owen, and Drew," Jake says when we come in.

"Hey Jake, hi Glen. Where's my mom? I thought she'd be home by now," Clare remarks.

"She has to work late," Glen tells her.

"Wait here a minute I'll go call her," Clare tells us before going upstairs. While she's upstairs Jake introduces me and Owen to his dad. "Mom said I could sleep over, apparently your mom called mine and they talked about it. I've got what I need for tonight and tomorrow," Clare says when she comes back downstairs.

"Cool," I smile.

We say goodbye to Jake and Glen and get back in Owen's car. He takes us to my place and we thank him for the ride as we get out of the car. When we come through the basement door Adam is not at all surprised to see us together.

"Oh good you're all home now, dinner will be ready in a few moments, you should washup" Mom says coming downstairs.

Clare and I put our stuff down and washup down here while Adam goes up to the kitchen. We all eat together, even Dad is home for dinner which is fairly rare. Mom asks about everyone's day and we all tell her school was fine. Dad talks a little about work and then Mom talks a lot about the school board. After dinner the three of us clean up and then go down to the basement to do homework. We've all done some homework but we have some left. Then we watch TV until it's time for bed.

"You can take my bed I'll sleep down here," I tell Clare.

"No I don't want to kick you out of your bed," Clare shakes her head.

"No I insist you should take the bed," I reply.

"No I'll be fine down here," she argues.

"Why don't you both sleep down here. I'm sure you'll both end up down here anyway no matter who sleeps on the sofa and who takes the bed," Adam comments.

"He does have a point," I comment and Clare nods while biting her lip. "I'm just going to get ready for bed and get us some blankets and pillows I'll be right back."

We all get up and Clare grabs her bag while Adam and I go upstairs to get ready for bed. Once I'm ready for bed I get the comforter and pillow from my bed and go down to the basement. Clare is ready for bed and she's gotten one of the spare pillows and blankets from the closet. We set up on opposite sides of the sofa and I turn on the TV, we don't say anything and we both fall asleep to the TV but surprisingly we both sleep all night. Mom wakes us up early but neither of us mind since we both slept all night. Mom takes us to breakfast at Adam's favorite place since it's his birthday. After breakfast she drops the three of us at school.

"Hey Drew," Julian calls while I'm at my locker.

"Hi Julian."

"Owen has hockey after school we'll have to meet at lunch," Julian tells me.

"I can't today it's Adam's birthday. I'm taking him to lunch, and Saturday is Adam's party."

"Guess it will be just me and Owen then," Julian shrugs and walks off.

I grab my book and head for homeroom. Eli glares at me in homeroom and in auto shop, which he's been doing a lot of lately. I still don't understand what's going on in English and auto shop remains my favorite class. At lunch I find my brother, along with Clare, at their lockers.

"Come on Little Bro I'm taking you to lunch at the pizza place. You should come too Clare."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on brother bonding time," Clare replies.

"We're sure," Adam says putting his arm around her shoulders.

The three of us leave school, walk down the block to the pizza place and I buy the three of us lunch. We get back to school just before the bell for third period.

"Too bad you missed the work out at lunch," Owen comments when I walk into photography.

"It's Adam's birthday. I'll meet Julian this weekend and he can show me whatever he showed you and more," I shoot back and Owen grins.

 **(CLARE)**

"Hi Dad," I answer my phone with a huff. It's late Saturday morning and I was enjoying my weekend until just now.

"Hi Clare, I thought you'd come to dinner tonight. It's time to meet Elaine and her son," he says and my stomach fills with angry butterflies. My free hand clenches into a fist, my chest tightens, a flood of tears go to the corners of my eyes.

"I can't Adam's birthday party is tonight and I already told you I'm not ready to meet her," I reply through clenched teeth.

"I don't see why not you spend nearly every day with your mom's new boyfriend and his son," Dad responds with an annoyed tone.

"It's not the same thing Dad I already knew Glen and Jake."

"You've met Elaine before," Dad shoots back.

"I didn't know you were sleeping with her when I met her at the office before. It is not the same thing and I am not ready to meet them," I growl hanging up on the phone and then scream as I toss the phone onto my bed. I'm about to scream again when there's a knock on my door. I turn around and it opens slowly, Jake peeking in cautiously.

"Is everything okay?"

"No my dad called and said I should come to dinner to meet Elaine. I keep telling him I'm not ready and he doesn't listen. I don't even think he cares that much that I meet them but that he competes with Mom. Every time I talk to him he brings it up that I need to meet them and his only reasoning seems to be that I've met you and Glen. I keep telling him it's not the same but he doesn't seem to care. Right now I don't want to see him or talk to him at all! It's bad enough he was cheating on my mom with this woman for years. Now he's insisting I spend time with her and he's doing it just to compete with Mom because he found out about her and Glen," I rant to Jake before letting out a breath.

"I'm sorry Clare," Jake says putting his arm around my back and hugging me. "You don't ever have to meet Elaine if you don't want to and your dad can't force you to. Why don't you forget about your dad right now. I can take you to Adam's for his party," Jake offers and I smile.

"Adam's party isn't for almost six hours."

"So go over early, help set up. Don't you always feel better with Drew?"

"Yeah after a nightmare, this is different."

"So? Adam's your best friend and just because you feel better with Drew after nightmares doesn't mean he can't make you feel better after this. Come on I know you'll be happier there and I know they'll be happy to have you there," Jake comments.

"Thanks Jake. I'm sleeping over tonight I just need to pack my stuff," I tell him.

Jake smiles and tousles my hair before leaving my room. I pack a bag and go downstairs, we get into his truck and he drives us to Adam's. I thank Jake again before getting out of the truck and go to the basement entrance. Not so surprisingly the brothers are playing a video game but they both say hi when I come through the door. I watch them finish the level and then they put it on the menu and Adam mutes it, both of them looking over at me at the same time.

"I hope you don't mind I came over so early," I say apologetically.

The two of them furrow their brows in nearly the same way and give me the same look. It's times like this when they sure look like they're related by blood.

"You practically live here, actually you do live here now a few nights a week and you know you're always welcome here," Adam says in a scolding tone and Drew nods.

"Thanks," I grin at the brothers.

"So, what happened?" Adam asks and I bite my lip. "I know something happened," Adam says when I stay silent for a moment.

"My dad called again, he's determined for me to meet that woman he cheated on Mom with. And he only seems to be doing it to compete with Mom. I can't take it anymore, I don't want to talk to him anymore. I got upset about it and Jake brought me here."

The brothers smile and go back to their video game, I watch them for a couple of hours. I'm not that interested in the video game but Jake was right I do feel better just being here. They turn off the game when they get hungry and we all eat lunch, I help them clean the basement for the party. Then I go shopping with them for food for the party. Audra reminds Drew and Adam that everyone has to be out by midnight before she and Omar leave for a party for his law firm they are going to tonight. Then while Adam showers and changes into clean clothes Drew and I set up. Adam comes down freshly showered and dressed for the party, he puts on some music and it isn't long before the guests begin to arrive. Eli is the first.

"Happy Birthday Adam," Eli grins walking in with his gift for Adam.

"Thanks Eli," Adam smiles taking the gift and setting it on the table.

"Hi Clare," Eli grins and then glances at Drew, "Drew."

"Hi Eli," Drew and I both say at the same time and then we laugh together. From the corner of my eye I see Eli's green eyes narrow in jealousy.

"Eli come help me order pizza," Adam says.

Adam grabs Eli's arm and they sit on the sofa looking at Adam's laptop to order pizza. Dave and Alli are next through the doors followed shortly by Connor, Jenna, K.C. and Wes. Hannah and Fiona are last two to arrive and that's everyone. I talk with Jenna and Alli for the first hour and when the pizza comes we all gather in the kitchenette to get pizza. I sit on the end of the sofa, Eli starts to sit next to me but Drew quickly sits next to me so that Eli can't.

"Thanks," I smile at Drew gratefully.

"I don't want him anywhere near you after what happened at movie night," Drew whispers and I smile again.

When she's done eating Fiona gets up to dance, Jenna joins her and most of the guys are watching them. It's starting to get hot in here so after Drew and I get out the ice cream to soften he opens the sliding glass door, and turns on the porch light. When Eli tries to come over to talk to me again Alli grabs my hand and we start dancing with Jenna and Fiona, when Hannah joins us all the girls are dancing and all the guys are watching. After a couple songs I'm hot and sweating a little so I go outside to get some air. I step out and lean on the sliding glass door, feeling the air on my skin.

"Clare," Eli says stepping outside with me, "we need to talk."

"No we don't Eli," I reply crossing my arms and walking away from him.

"We break up and now you're sleeping with Drew," Eli growls grabbing my arm.

"You don't know what you're talking about Eli and this jealousy of yours is why we broke up in the first place," I remind him pulling my arm away. "I'm sleeping here not sleeping with Drew, I feel better being here, better with him."

Eli's face goes red and his eyes narrow, he reaches out for me and I step back instinctually. He grabs my waist and I sort of fall back onto the bench, as I start to fall Eli comes with me and I hit my back on the bench. For what feels like an eternal moment Eli's jealous eyes stay locked on mine, him on top of me on the bench and I'm not sure just what he's going to do.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Drew yells coming outside. "GET OFF OF HER!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS DREW," Eli growls getting off of me while the rest of the party comes outside to see what's going on.

"Don't tell me to stay out of this I saw what you were doing to her," Drew snarls advancing on Eli.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I WAS DOING TO HER," Eli hisses back.

I'm still in shock and lying on the bench afraid this is going to turn into a fight. I seem to be paralyzed with shock or fear I'm not sure, but either way I can't move. Thankfully Alli and the others can because they step in and keep the fight from happening, Alli leading the charge.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you?" Alli censures smacking each of them upside the head. "So eager to fight neither of you is gentleman enough to help Clare up," she snaps at them while Wes and Adam help me up.

"You alright Clare?" Adam asks and I nod. "Let's all go inside for cake and ice cream," Adam says putting his arm around me.

Fiona grabs Eli and K.C. grabs Drew following us inside. A fight was averted but Eli and Drew glare at each other for the rest of the night. We have cake and ice cream then Adam opens his presents. After he opens presents everyone gets up for more pop or ice cream, a few for pizza and then they break into groups to talk. Eli is talking to Fiona near the fireplace, Drew and K.C. are still near the doors. Jenna, Alli and Dave come over to me pulling me to the stairs where we sit.

"So what happened outside?" Alli asks.

"I went outside for some air and Eli came out. He has the wrong idea about me and Drew and I told him to leave me alone. He grabbed my arm and I pulled it back, I told Eli I felt better being here and he got angry and jealous. He reached for me and I stepped back, he grabbed my waist and we fell on the bench. I wasn't really sure how far Eli would go and then Drew came out."

"Well it's good Drew came out when he did, Eli has some nerve getting jealous after what he did," Alli says.

"Are you hurt Clare?" Dave asks.

"I'm not sure," I admit.

"We should look," Jenna comments.

"No I'm okay, we should enjoy the rest of Adam's party," I insist.

When they don't move I get up and go to the kitchenette for a drink and they follow me. When we're all gathered in the kitchen Drew and K.C. come into the kitchen with us and we spend the rest of the party there. Hannah, Wes and Connor all leave before midnight and are all picked up by Mr. Simpson. Everyone else stays until midnight when Drew effectively kicks them out, except for me because I'm staying over. When everyone else is gone both brothers look at me and speak at nearly the same time.

"What happened out there?"

"Did Eli hurt you?"

"Eli was jealous, I told him to leave me alone, he reached for me and we fell onto the bench together. That's when Drew came out," I reply.

Thankfully before either can say anything else their parents come home. They come downstairs, ask us about the party and we all say it was good. Audra asks us to clean up the food before we go to bed but we can clean up the rest tomorrow.

"Who was Eli jealous of this time?" Drew asks while Adam is running the trash out to the garbage can.

"You," I reply. Drew opens his mouth to respond but Adam comes back in and he closes it again. "I don't know about you two but I'm not that tired. I think I'll change into pajamas and maybe we can watch a movie," I comment.

"Yeah good idea," Adam grins.

"Yeah, I'll bring my bedding down too. At least I'm assuming we're both sleeping down here again?" Drew questions and I nod.

The boys go upstairs to get ready for bed and I take my bag into the washroom to change into pajamas. I wash my face but don't brush my teeth just yet in case I feel like left over cake or ice cream while we watch movies. Adam is the first one downstairs, he and I pick out a movie and Drew comes down as the movie is starting. We watch the movie and we all snack a little more. We put on another movie after that, but we only get about halfway through it before Adam is starting to fall asleep and he goes upstairs to bed. Drew and I keep the movie on and fall asleep to it.

"Clare wake up you're okay," Drew's gentle voice calls me from sleep some time later.

My eyes shoot open with a gasp and when I realize Drew is holding me against his chest I turn to him and let the tears come. He says nothing, just holds me tight but gentle, stroking my back until I stop.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks in a whisper when my tears cease to flow.

"It was about my dad at first, angry because I wouldn't spend time with Elaine. Then it became about Eli, jealous over the fact that I sleep here. You two were fighting and you wouldn't stop and then…" I stop and bite my lip, "I don't remember." Actually, I do remember but I don't want to talk about it.

"I thought he was…hurting you," Drew says although he pauses for several seconds and I'm sure he was going to say something else.

"I know, I'm okay and you shouldn't be fighting with Eli," I scold Drew.

"Is he really jealous over the fact that you sleep here?"

"I don't know," I reply moving a little so my face isn't on Drew's chest anymore, but I'm careful to stay in his arms. "I'm not sure if he's jealous because I find comfort being here, or because I sleep here because of it. Or if he thinks there's something between us. I'm sorry I woke you," I apologize to Drew.

"I was having my own nightmare so it's a good thing you woke me."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Same as it always is, Vince and some of his gang found me, they beat me and then they kill me. He's out there, I always feel like he's watching. About the only time I feel secure is when I'm doing MMA and I feel like I could kick his ass if he tried again," Drew admits.

Between Eli and my dad I haven't had nightmares involving Vince killing Drew in many nights. Yet even the nightmares about my dad involve Drew getting hurt somehow, by Vince or by some unseen shadow, or by Eli. Thinking about this I shiver inadvertently and Drew tightens his arms around me. We stay this way for a moment but I'm the first to move, sitting up and leaving Drew's arms. As soon as I'm out of Drew's arms I feel colder.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight do you want to put on another movie?" I ask Drew.

"Yeah," he nods getting up from the sofa.

Using the light of the TV he picks out another movie and puts it on. When he returns to the sofa he sits back where his bedding is. We stay up until nearly dawn watching movies but eventually we both fall asleep again. Both of us wake up a little before one that afternoon and only because Adam came downstairs.

"Mom says we need to clean up. You guys hungry?" Adam asks with a yawn sitting on the sofa between us.

"Starved, we have leftover pizza," Drew comments getting up from the sofa.

"Save me a slice I'm going to change," I tell the brothers.

I change, brush my hair, put on deodorant and come out of the washroom. Adam and Drew are on the sofa, they have the TV on and are eating cold pizza for breakfast. I grab a slice and join them on the sofa. After we've all eaten breakfast we clean up the basement. We've already cleaned up the trash so there's not a lot to do, mostly getting furniture back in place and vacuuming.

"I should probably get home," I comment when we're done cleaning up.

"Are you sure? You can hang out for the day," Adam offers.

"No I'm sure, Mom has the day off and we're having dinner with Jake and Glen tonight. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," I tell them.

"We'll take you home," Adam says.

"Yeah you shouldn't walk home. Adam has his license now I'm sure Mom will let us take the car," Drew replies before going upstairs to ask his mom for the car keys.

He returns a few minutes later and we go out to the minivan. Adam drives , I sit in the passenger seat and they take me home.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smile getting out of the van.

"Bye Clare," they both say together at the same time.

I wave and go inside, Jake and Glen are here and working. Mom is supervising or just watching Glen I'm not really sure. Mom asks how the party was and I tell her it was good and that I'm going to go shower before we go to dinner. Mom smiles and I go upstairs, I pick out a change of clothes because mom says we're going to a nice dinner together. I go into the washroom and turn on the shower to get the water warm. When I step into the shower and close my eyes it's such a peaceful feeling, but I can't stay this way for long. I clean up and change my clothes, the blouse I chose to wear ties in the back and when I try to tie it I notice a pain in my shoulder blades. I hear someone in the hall and thinking it's my mom I open the door. Only it's not my mom it's Jake.

"Can you tie this for me?" I ask Jake holding the strings of the blouse.

"Yeah," Jake nods stepping into the washroom and I turn around. "Clare what happened to you back?" Jake asks with shock.

He turns me to look in the mirror, between my shoulder blades is bruised and dark blue. I knew it was sore I didn't think I got that bruised by falling on the bench.

"It's okay I fell at the party last night," I tell him.

"On what?" Jake asks.

"During an argument with Eli, he reached for me and when he grabbed me we both fell on the bench. I'm okay, can you tie the shirt now?" I request.

"You might want to grab a sweater to hide the bruise. You sure you're okay?" Jake asks as he ties it.

"Yeah I'm okay," I assure him with a smile.

"Can I kick his ass anyway?" Jake asks as I walk across the hall to get a sweater.

I just scowl at him grabbing my purse and winter coats as our parents call us down to leave. Glen takes us to Mom's favorite restaurant and they do most of the talking over dinner. After dinner we walk down to a coffee shop and get dessert, there's a fireplace in this café, Mom and Glen are cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Jake and I are uncomfortably sipping our coffee and trying not to look at them as we make small talk. When we have to watch them kiss we decide we've had enough.

"Uh Clare and I are just going to go walk around, look at the shops," Jake says. We grab our coats and leave the café.

"Thank goodness. I mean I think they're cute and I'm glad they're both really happy but there's only so much of that I can watch," I comment when we're outside.

"Yeah I've never seen my dad so happy, it's great but I was starting to feel my dinner come back up watching them. So what happened at the party last night with Eli?" Jake asks.

"I told you."

"You said you had an argument."

"He's jealous of me Drew or the fact that I spend time over there. I told him to leave me alone, he grabbed for me, caught my waist and we both fell. I was scared but Drew came out and Eli didn't talk to me the rest of the night. I told you he gets emotional and…"

"You told me he crashed his car for you, I don't like him."

"You don't have to like him I'm not dating him anymore, we're not even friends but he's still friends with Adam. Forget Eli, how are things with you and Katie? Are you official yet?"

"Movie night was our only real date we've been flirting at school though."

"So ask her out. What was wrong with this weekend?"

"Had to work with Dad on your downstairs. I don't have a lot of time."

"Jake I'm sure if you told your dad you needed a night off he would give it to you. I'm sure my mom won't mind either, it would just be another excuse for them to spend time alone together."

"Okay so what do you do here on dates? At our old place I'd take the girls to the lake in the summer and ice skating in the winter. Cozy, romantic fire worked every time," Jake grins.

"Well there's The Dot and Above the Dot on the weekends. The Break Room for pool, putt-putt, we do have ice sk…"

"Well, well," a chilling voice cuts me off and I freeze. Vince steps out of the shadows from an alley, followed by several other boys. "Thought I recognized that voice," Vince grins. "I told you I'd see you again," Vince smiles brushing a strand of hair from my face. I flinch back and Jake bats his hand away.

"Don't touch her," Jake growls.

Afraid of what Vince and the others will do I quickly grab Jake's hand and turn us. We only make it a couple of steps before we're totally surrounded by them. I feel my heart seize, the breath in my lungs turns cold, still holding Jake's hand I grip it tightly.

"Where do you think you're going Sweet Face?" Vince cackles.

 **I know I'm very mean to end it here. Update soon picking up from right here. Next updated will be** _ **Alone on a School Night.**_


	8. Silent Scream in the Darkness

**All** **200 stories** **are now up on the 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors website so be sure to check those out!**

 **This chapter is rather long so get comfy.**

 **Ch. 8 Silent Scream in the Darkness**

 **(CLARE)**

Vince is looking at me with a vicious smile and yet eyes clouded by lust. Several possible scenarios of how this will end begin to play out in my head all at once. Vince grabbing me while the others attack Jake, Vince taking me to the alley to rape me while the others attack Jake, Vince pulling out a knife or a gun and killing us both!

Jake and I back up to the only place for us to go which is against the wall. I can feel my lungs burning because the breaths I'm trying to take are getting strangled in my throat. We're surrounded and outnumbered, I squeeze Jake's hand as Vince steps up to me.

"You owe us for stopping the beating of Bianca's pretty boy," Vince says lacing his words with venom and I flinch.

"Stay away from her," Jake growls stepping in front of me. Vince responds by punching and then kneeing Jake hard in the stomach!

"JAKE!" I shriek as he doubles over from the blows, fear and instinct kick in and I take a deep breath. We can't run, we can't fight and my only other instinct is to scream, so I do and as loud as I can " **AAAAAAGGHHHH!** " My high-pitched scream is loud enough to shock Vince and attract attention.

"Hey what's going on over there?"

"Hey, you."

"Get out of here."

"Damn troublemaking kids get out of here."

A bunch of adults yell at once, some of them are coming over, but the only one I care about is the security guard running toward us. Vince sees the security guard coming too, and the other adults and now he knows they're outnumbered.

"Another time Sweet Face," Vince whispers to me before he turns, "let's go," he commands and they go running. Now that they're gone I sort of collapse, falling to me knees next to Jake and I look at him worried.

"Jake?" I whisper putting my hand on his arm.

"I'm okay, but man that hurt. And I think you're screaming damaged my hearing. Quick thinking by the way," Jake comments as he sits up slowly.

"Cops are on their way," the security guard comments kneeling down by us. I've started crying, all the adrenaline I had has drained away, and the thoughts of what could have happened are still running through my mind. I wipe my eyes and look at the security guard. "I know you," he says looking at me with his eyebrows pinched together as he tries to place me.

"You're…Jane's brother, right?" I ask after looking at his face and remembering seeing him at the ravine. He wasn't at DeGrassi much when I was there but I remember seeing him around. Mostly with Johnny, sometimes Jay and Spinner, rarely with Jane but I remember he dated Mia.

"Yeah Lucas," he nods "wh…" he starts but is promptly cutoff by my frantic mother.

"Clare? Clare, what happened? Jake are you hurt?" She asks rapidly kneeling down by us.

"I think they were jumped," Lucas says.

"It was Vince, he was here. He was going to…" I pause, I have no idea what he was going to do, "he hit Jake and I screamed."

"You alright Son?" Glen questions with a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Yeah, just some bruises and the wind knocked out of me," he nods.

"I already called it into the cops they should be here any minute," Lucas tells them.

"Honey, are you alright?" Mom questions wiping the tears from my face.

"Just scared," I reply but my voice trembles.

"Well, of course you are Sweetie I'm sure it was terrifying," Mom says hugging me tightly.

"She did the right thing, she screamed really loud and I saw they were in trouble," Lucas tells Mom and she smiles proudly.

I can hear the sirens now, Glen is helping Jake up. Mom starts to help me up but I'm still trembling and my body doesn't want to move. Lucas bends down and takes my hand helping me up as well and I'm able to stand, although Mom is supporting me quite a bit. The cops come over and when they see me shaking they have me sit in the cruiser with a blanket around me. Jake and I both give statements, Lucas spends a while talking with a cop too but I'm not sure if he's giving a statement or just talking as they seem to know each other. Both Jake and I get confused when the ambulance pulls up.

"You and Jake both need to go to the hospital to be looked at Honey," Mom tells me.

"But I'm not hurt," I reply.

"No, I think you're in shock and I want you both looked at to be safe. I'll have you both taken to my hospital where I know you'll be taken care of," Mom says she walks away and Lucas walks over.

"I'll send in my report to the cops, I'll send some security camera footage from nearby buildings too, they may have caught what happened," Lucas informs me.

"Thanks Lucas. I'm Darcy Edwards' little sister by the way," I remind him.

"Yeah," he grins with a look of recognition on his face now, "Shep called you a bitch I remember you. It was good to see you Clare, you grew up since I last saw you."

The EMTs come over so Lucas waves and leaves. Jake and I both argue about going to the hospital but Mom wins the argument. She even forces us both to go in the ambulance in case something happens on the way to the hospital. We both ride sitting on the gurney, the EMTs give me another blanket and ask us a few questions on the way to the hospital. I'm still trembling but Jake and I both walk in when we get there. Mom must have called ahead because we're taken straight back to ER beds, and are quickly followed by our parents. Since Mom works here we're considered VIP patients and treated as such.

"She's in shock, mild shock that's all Helen. She just needs some rest, after what she went through it's no surprise she's in shock," the doctor tells Mom.

"Thanks John, let's get you home to rest Baby. I'll see how Jake is doing and when he can be released, you just rest," Mom comments. She turns to go but I catch her hand.

"Mom I don't want to go home I want to go to Adam's. I'm just going to wake up from a nightmare and call Drew anyway. Please I want to be there, with Drew, I'll feel better being there," I plead with her.

"Alright Honey, I'll call Audra," Mom replies stroking my face soothingly before leaving the room. I'm sure she'll go upstairs to her office to make the call.

I lie down on the bed to wait for her return, I close my eyes but as soon as I do all I can see is Vince's face when he had us backed against the wall. My eyes shoot open again and I'm trembling even harder than before, my eyes crowded by tears again. I wish Drew was here with me, holding me, I know I'd feel better.

"You'll stay the night at Audra's, I'll bring you a change of clothes and your backpack before work tomorrow. Audra and the boys are on their way to get you. I'll stay here with Jake and Glen so I can take them back to our house. I think they'll sleep there tonight," Mom tells me.

"Is Jake okay?" I question. I know he said he was, but my mom works at a hospital, and I know that blows to the stomach may not seem bad can lead to worse things.

"Yes, he's alright Honey, just bruises I made sure they did a CT to be safe. He'll be sore a couple of days but he's okay," Mom assures me rubbing my arm. She keeps rubbing my arm until the door opens again and Drew rushes in followed by Adam and then Audra walks in a moment later.

"Are you okay? Did you tell the cops?" Drew asks and I nod in answer to both questions.

"Come boys let's get Clare home we all need to rest," Audra says.

Drew helps me up, he puts his arm around me, Adam does the same, and we walk out to Audra's van. On the silent ride back to their house I sit in back between Drew and Adam. When we get there, we go in through the front door which feels a little odd since I always go through the basement.

"You and Drew will sleep in the basement of course. In bed by midnight kids. Do you need anything Clare?" Audra asks after locking the front door.

"No, I'm okay, thanks Audra," I reply mustering a bit of a smile.

"We'll take care of her Mom," Adam says.

Audra kisses all three of us goodnight before she goes upstairs. The three of us go down to the basement but we have to walk single file down the stairs so Drew has to let go of me. I don't think I realized just how much I was holding it together until I'm almost down the stairs. Suddenly Vince's face flashes in my mind again, and then I break again, quivering at first, then a torrent of tears rushes from my eyes. Drew turns around and holds me tight, somehow, he gets me to the sofa although I don't remember walking or him carrying me.

"Vince stepped out from an alley, he had other guys with him," I tell them and my voice shakes.

"You're safe Clare," Adam says. He's sitting on my other side and squeezing my hand.

"He said, he told me he'd see me again. He brushed a strand of hair from my face," I shudder when I think about Vince touching me and Drew tightens his arms around me. "I tried to leave, they surrounded us. We were backed up against a wall. Vince said I owed him for…" I stop talking and look at Drew, I don't want to say it because he'll feel guilty. Drew nods, he knows anyway. "He stepped towards me, looked at me like…" I pause again and shudder again, tears falling from my eyes. "I was afraid of what he would do, so was Jake, he tried to stop him. Vince hit him, in the stomach, I didn't know what else to do so I screamed, as loud as I could. It attracted attention, adults started yelling and a security guard came. I was so scared, I thought they were going to take me or kill me, and kill Jake."

"You're safe now," Drew says.

"I'm sure after what Vince did it's enough to grant a restraining order," Adam comments.

"Yeah," I nod wiping my eyes. "Can we watch TV or something? I need to get Vince's face out of my mind."

Adam lets go of me to turn on the TV, he finds "I Love Lucy" on TV, the light-hearted, goofy comedy even makes me laugh. What makes me feel the safest however is being in Drew's arms.

"We should get ready for bed," Adam says after a few hours of TV.

"I'm not sure I can sleep and I don't really have anything here for the night I took it all home with me this morning," I remind them.

"I'll get you something to sleep in, and you've got a toothbrush here you've used before. Why don't you go brush your teeth, I'll get ready for bed and Drew can stay down here with you," Adam says.

"Thanks Adam," I reply with a small smile. Adam grins and goes upstairs, I know I should get up to brush my teeth but I don't want to leave Drew's arms.

"Are you okay?" Drew questions.

"Just terrified, I was sure he was going to take me or kill me."

"He's after you because you stopped them from beating me," Drew sighs apologetically.

"It's not your fault he's after either of us Drew. Besides he should have been kept in jail," I respond unable to hide the bitterness from my tone. "I should brush my teeth," I comment after a few silent but tense seconds. Despite what I said I don't move, I don't want to leave Drew's arms. A moment later he moves a little letting go of me just a bit and I finally get up pushing myself up with my hand on his leg.

I go into the washroom finding the toothbrush and toothpaste in the medicine cabinet. I brush my teeth, spit in the sink for the final time and rinse my mouth. After spitting out the water I stand up and I see Vince in the mirror. I shriek and gasp, I'm sure he's behind me, that he somehow got in here but then his face vanishes.

"Clare?" Drew calls knocking on the door. I turn around but Vince is gone, he was never here and I know that. "Clare are you okay?" Drew calls again and I open the door.

"Yeah, I just…"

"It's okay," Drew says putting his arms around me again. I put my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, inhaling his scent. I only stay there for a moment but a part of me wants to stay forever. We break apart when we hear Adam coming down the stairs.

"Here Clare you can sleep in these," Adam says handing me a t-shirt and sweats.

"Thanks Adam."

"I'll stay with her, you get ready for bed," Adam says to Drew.

I go back in the washroom to change but I leave the door open a crack, I'm not taking the chance of seeing Vince's face again. I can't even get the sweats over my hips so I take them off. The t-shirt did technically go over my breasts but was very constraining.

"Uh Adam," I call after wrapping a towel around me.

"Yeah?"

"These don't fit with my curves," I tell him.

"Right. I never had that problem even without the bindings. I'll find something," Adam replies taking the clothes. I hear Drew coming down the stairs and Adam tells him the clothes didn't fit and he'll be right back. Adam returns a few moments later and knocks on the washroom door which is still ajar. "Here this should work, the undershirt is Drew's it's stretchy and he's bigger around the chest so it should fit. The pajama top is mine you can wear it unbuttoned. I brought a pair of Drew's sweats too, they still may not fit but they'll fit better than mine. You don't mind that she borrows your clothes do you Drew?"

"No, not at all," Drew replies.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a moment," I tell them. I close the door a little more but still keep it open a bit. The undershirt and top do fit well and work, the sweats are still a bit tight but they fit. When I come out I see the boys have the sofa ready for me and Drew to sleep.

"Oh good, those work. I was going to go to bed but I'll stay up if you want me to," Adam says when he sees me exit the washroom.

"No, you go to bed Adam we have school tomorrow. I don't know how much I'm going to sleep," I reply.

"I'll see you two in the morning," Adam says before going upstairs.

"I'll put on a movie," Drew tells me when I get under the blanket.

He puts a movie on and gets under the blanket, I'm only under the blanket a few moments before the sweats become too hot. While Drew is getting comfortable I quietly slip them off and put them on the floor. I watch the movie and for a short time I'm able to concentrate on it, absorbing the character development and plot so I don't think about Vince. And then, all of a sudden, the memory of what happened today comes into my mind. At first, I don't even notice, it begins playing in the back of my mind over and over, always pausing on Vince's face when he had us backed against the wall and told me I needed to pay. Slowly the memory replaying in my mind is all I can see and I shudder inadvertently, tears begin swelling my eyes and I feel sort of ill.

"Clare? You okay?" Drew questions.

"Will you hold me?" I request and my voice trembles.

Drew doesn't say anything but he does get up and comes over to me. I'm sleeping on the chaise part of the sofa, I sit up and he gets behind me. His legs come around me, his arms come around me, and I lie back against his chest, solaced because I'm enveloped by his whole body now. Now that Dew's holding me, now that my body is against his I feel better, I feel safe and I stop shaking. He's wearing just pajama bottoms but he still seems to notice I'm no longer wearing the sweats, as his leg caresses mine gently. Even though I don't feel his skin my stomach fills with butterflies, my heart races for a moment and I bite my lip habitually.

Drew tightens his arms around me and the tears back down from my tear ducts, I let out a breath and I'm able to relax. My top is covered but I still relish the feeling of his bare chest, rolling to my side just a bit I feel his skin and listen to his deep breathing. His heart seems to race for a few moments too, but then slows down again. I have to wonder if it was racing because he's holding me or because he had to move?

When we're both comfortable and settled we turn our attention to the movie once again. Drew falls asleep before the end of the movie, I'm still awake but I don't want to leave Drew's arms. I try to sleep, I shut my eyes but all I see when I do is Vince's face, so I quickly open them again. I look up at the ceiling, I watch the lights from the TV hitting the ceiling, making dancing shadows on the textured ceiling. After a while I feel my eyes getting heavy and I'm beginning to drift to sleep when Drew wakes up. He wakes with a gasp, sitting up and tightening his arms around me as he does.

"It's okay Drew, it was just a nightmare," I assure him.

"Vince had you, he had you backed against the wall, I was forced to watch while he…" Drew stops and looks at me. He's still a little pale from the dream, panting hard, still afraid. So, I do the only thing I can think that might comfort him; I kiss his cheek.

"I'm safe Drew, here with you," I whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he says slowly and looks at the TV. "Uh let's put on another movie," he comments letting go of me to reach for the remote. He turns off the movie and puts the TV on, flipping through channels a bit until he finds a movie on the premium channel for us to watch. Then he lays down and tightens his arms around me once again. This time I fall asleep before the movie is over and I don't even have a nightmare, only because I was sleeping enveloped by Drew I'm sure.

"You two are really lucky that I always come to wake you up," Adam says in a loud voice waking us up the next morning.

"We…I couldn't sleep and…Drew had a nightmare so…" I stumble over my response.

"It's okay, I don't need an explanation. Just promise me when you two begin dating you'll tell me first," Adam says sardonically but my cheeks still go red.

"We're not going to date Adam, we're like teddy bears to each other," Drew refutes. I admit I get a pang in my chest and my heart drops a little at his words, and the slightly harsh edge to his tone.

"Yeah, sure," Adam shakes his head chuckling softly. "Drew we need to get ready for school, Clare your mom's on her way over with your bag," Adam comments before he goes up the stairs.

"I need to use the washroom," I tell Drew getting up as quickly as I can while getting out of his arms and over his leg. Of course, once I'm up it's obvious I took off the sweats and he's giving me an odd look, despite the fact I'm sure he knew they were off. "I got hot," I explain quickly grabbing the sweats and running into the washroom.

When I get out of the washroom my backpack and the bag Mom brought for me are on the coffee table. I take the bag into the washroom to change and get ready, when I get out I put the clothes I slept in on the washing machine and then Adam comes downstairs.

"You should eat breakfast," he says.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Yeah well you need to eat," Adam replies coming downstairs. He takes my arm, pulling me up the stairs and into the kitchen. Drew's at the table and I sit down, Adam sets a bowl, box of cereal and the milk in front of me. "Eat," Adam commands. I give in and pour myself a small bowl, I start eating and Audra comes downstairs.

"Clare I'm meeting your mom for lunch, we're going to file a restraining for you, and Jake too if we can. It may take a couple days but after what happened yesterday I can't imagine the restraining order wouldn't be granted," Audra tells me.

"Thanks Audra," I reply with a smile. I want to say that a restraining order will make me feel safer but it won't. It's just a piece of paper and Vince has to be caught breaking it.

After eating Audra drives us to school, she drops us near the stairs and we go inside together. Eli is in the foyer and he watches us walk in together. Adam puts a hand on my back before he goes over to Eli.

"I thought you both slept better when you were together?" Jake asks coming up to us.

"We do, usually," I respond.

"My fault, I had a nightmare but Clare didn't. I probably woke her," Drew says.

"No, after what happened I just wasn't able to get to sleep. I didn't get to sleep until after he woke up from his nightmare and we put on another movie," I explain to Jake.

"My dad and I are working on the house this afternoon, we'll probably be there pretty late," Jake tells me putting a hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me.

"Good, I'll get a ride home with you then," I comment.

"Sure," Jake nods.

"Actually, can I put this bag in your truck? I don't want to carry it around all day," I remark.

"Yeah, here's the keys you can give them back to me at lunch," Jake says handing me his keys.

"Thanks," I smile turning around to the front doors. I walk to them putting my hand on the handle, but as I start to open the door the overwhelming fear that Vince is out there freezes me. I'm not sure how long I stand there staring at the courtyard but when I feel a hand on my shoulder I jump. When I look up it's just Jake, I let out a relieved breath and nervously tug at the corner of my lip with teeth.

"I'll put the bag in the truck," Jake tells me and I nod. I give him the bag and keys and he goes outside.

"Clare, you okay?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, I just couldn't go outside alone," I reply.

"Come on, let's go to our lockers," Adam says taking my arm.

We visit our lockers and go to class. Adam starts talking about class and by the time it starts I'm able to concentrate on class. I just hope Vince stays out of my mind for the rest of the day.

 **(DREW)**

"So, you two didn't sleep last night?" Jake asks when he comes into homeroom.

"I slept fine, well until the nightmare. I didn't even know she was awake," I reply and then Eli walks in the room and I decide to add another detail. "Must have been holding her in my arms, having her head against my chest, I slept great with her sleeping on me," I grin and Eli shoots me a glare.

"Yeah, I guess that would make you sleep pretty well," Jake laughs.

Eli keeps glaring at me but he doesn't say anything and he stops when the teacher comes in. I try to pay attention in class but all I can think about is Vince finding Clare yesterday and threatening her.

"You didn't pay attention in class at all did you?" Jake asks as we walk out after the bell.

"No, I was thinking about what happened yesterday with you two and Vince. He wouldn't have gone after her at all, he wouldn't even know who she is if she hadn't stopped them," I reply and Jake puts his hand on my shoulder to stop us from walking.

"Drew, she wasn't going to let them beat you it's not who Clare is. Even if she didn't know you I'm pretty sure she would have tried to make them stop. And it's not your fault that Clare happened to find you as they were beating you up. In fact, the way I heard it if she hadn't have come along and made them stop they might have killed you. I know that Helen's trying to get restraining orders for Clare and even me from Vince. And he can't be on the streets forever, his trial for the assault has to be some time."

"Yeah, but my dad said it could be months, possibly years."

"Well he can't seem to stay out of trouble, I'm sure he'll get arrested soon for something else. Maybe this time they won't let him out and they'll keep him in jail," Jake says.

"Yeah, he probably will, but what happens if he hurts Clare or kills her while he's free?" I question and then walk to auto shop. I'm the first one here and I go to my station. Other people come in but I don't look up until Owen comes to the car.

"You know one of these days those glares from Eli are just going to make your head pop. I swear he's trying to figure out how to make your head pop with telekinesis," Owen remarks.

"He's just jealous because I sleep with Clare almost every night," I reply.

"She slept over again?" Owen questions.

"Yeah and I was sleeping great with her in my arms, until the nightmare anyway. She apparently wasn't sleeping but did fall asleep sometime after I woke from the nightmare and fell back asleep. Adam keeps joking about us dating."

"She sleeps in your arms why aren't you dating?"

"Many reasons, not the least of which is that if we were dating my mom wouldn't let Clare sleep over."

"Oh, come on, you don't think that just because you were dating you wouldn't still sleep better together?"

"I think if we were dating my mom would automatically assume we were going to have sex. Besides we might sleep better when we're close but I can't keep her safe."

"What does that mean?" Owen inquires but the bell rings and Mr. Ehl starts talking so I can't answer. Mr. Ehl talks for most of class while he walks us through the parts of a carburetor and where it is, what it does. "Hey, Julian says to meet in the gym for practice," Owen tells me as we clean up after class.

"Good, I need to work out some aggression," I respond.

"What did you mean about protecting Clare earlier?" Owen asks as we walk out.

"I should text Clare about the practice," I remark getting out my phone and avoiding his question.

 **Drew: Practice in the gym. Are you going to come watch?**

 **Clare: Can't. Sorry. Have a project to work on.**

"Clare's not watching today, says she has a project to work on," I tell Owen.

"You going to tell me what you meant by not being able to protect her now?" Owen inquires.

"She and Jake were attacked by Vince yesterday," I reply just as we walk into the gym.

Julian is here already so I say nothing more and Owen doesn't ask. We all change into gym clothes because they'll be easier to move in. Julian starts teaching us some moves and has us practice on each other. After several moments of sparring with Owen, using what we've learned, and some instinct, I take Owen down hard and he hits the mat with a loud thud.

"Dude I'm not Vince take it easy," Owen scolds.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"I think that's enough for today. We'll skip tomorrow Drew has his appointment at lunch and you have practice after school," Julian comments.

"If I'm cleared for basketball I'll have practice after school too," I remind them.

"We'll have to meet at lunch, weekends and maybe before school some days," Julian replies.

"Come on let's go change and eat lunch," Owen says.

After changing we all go to the caf to get lunch, most of the football and hockey teams are still in here at two tables, next to each other because many of the guys on the football team are also on the hockey team, and we eat with them. After lunch, I toss my trash and start walking to my locker.

"Stay away from Clare," Eli says in a menacing tone as he passes me.

"I'm not the psycho one that crashed my car for her," I respond harshly but without turning around. Guess I hit his trigger button because he turns and shoves me into the wall. If he hadn't surprised me with it I would have just knocked him to the ground.

"Stay away from her, she shouldn't be in your arms or in your bed. She was going to sleep with me, she's mine. She will be mine again," Eli growls.

I shove him away from me and hit his chest with an open palm strike, "You stay away from her Psycho Boy. She's not your girlfriend anymore!"

Eli gets up and shoves me into the wall with a thud, it's hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I still grab his shirt and get ready to kick him. Some kids have gathered around us now, and are chanting _fight_ , _fight_ , _fight_ , but before it goes any further we're stopped Mr. Simpson.

"My office now," Simpson orders. To make sure we come he grabs us both by the back of the shirt. As we're being dragged to Mr. S's office we pass Clare in the hall, she looks worried and then angry, she knows we were fighting over her, or at least about her. "Eli wait here," Simpson says when we reach his office. Eli has to wait outside so at least he's speaking to us separately. "I don't think either of us wants me to call your mother so what's going on Drew? The only fight you've been in previously was because of Adam, I just can't see Adam being the cause of this fight with Eli."

"No, it was because Eli's being a crazy jealous ex," I reply.

"I see, this was about Clare."

"You know she was there when I got beat up?" I ask and he nods. "Well she's been sleeping at our place a lot because we both have nightmares and then we call each other anyway. Eli knows she's been sleeping over and he's jealous, he told me to stay away from her. Then he started fighting with me."

"Alright I'll speak with Eli, one-hour detention after school and I'll keep your mom out of this."

"Thanks Mr. S," I reply getting up and glaring at Eli on my way out.

"Who started it?" Adam asks when I get to my locker. Guess he heard about the fight.

"He did. Not going to ask what it was about?" I question getting my backpack from my locker.

"I know what it was about, he thinks you and Clare do more than sleep when she sleeps over. I've tried talking to him he doesn't listen," Adam replies.

"Well remind him that she's not his girlfriend. An hour of detention after school but Simpson won't call Mom," I inform my brother.

"Good, we'll tell Mom that Coach wanted you to observe practice, in case you're cleared tomorrow. I have DeGrassi Radio after school anyway," Adam points out.

"Yeah, I'll text Mom," I smile at my brother's quick thinking.

I text Mom and then walk to photography class, even though there's still almost ten minutes until the bell. Owen comes in and we decide to work on our project tomorrow after practices. We still have several minutes before the bell so Owen keeps talking.

"So, fighting with Eli?" Owen questions.

"He started it! He still thinks Clare is his," I say in my defense.

"Dude all I've seen of Eli is being super possessive. Don't forget when Fitz took Clare to the Night in Vegas dance Eli poisoned him."

"Yeah, Eli's nuts," I agree as more kids come into class. "Where's Bianca?"

"No idea, she wasn't in home room either and she won't answer my calls. I even went to her aunt's yesterday but nobody answered the door. I'm honestly a little worried she ran," Owen tells me.

Great like I didn't have enough to worry about now I'm worried about Bianca too.

 **(CLARE)**

"Alli and I are going to The Dot, I'll walk home from there," I tell Jake when I see him in the foyer after school.

"You sure you want to walk after yesterday?" Jake asks and suddenly walking doesn't seem like a good idea.

"I guess Sav could maybe bring me home when he picks Alli up," I reply.

"Call me, I'll come get you. Alli's house is the opposite direction and your house is just down the street from The Dot," Jake tells me.

"Thanks Jake," I smile kissing his cheek.

"No problem," he grins before going out the front doors.

"Come on girl, you need sugar and caffeine," Alli says linking her arm with mine as we walk out the front doors. We walk to The Dot and order, sitting at a table near the window. "Eli should have gotten more than an afternoon's detention for picking a fight with Drew in the hall. Some boys really just don't know what _it's over_ means," Alli shakes her head when we're sitting and sipping our coffee.

"Yeah, he is having trouble letting go. Not that it's so much of a surprise after the way he acted with Fitz," I reply.

"At least Drew and Eli can't kill each other in detention. Have you heard about the restraining order?" Alli asks.

"Not yet, Mom works late tonight and if they petition for one it doesn't mean it will be granted, even if it is it could be a day or more before it's processed. Let's not talk about Vince, or Eli, or Drew, or any boy please."

"Okay no boy talk," Alli says and her eyes dart around the café as she tries to think of something besides boys to discuss. "Ummm, Jenna will be back at school soon. She's going crazy at home, she says she even misses math class," Alli says and I laugh. We talk about Jenna for a while and then Alli talks about her parents, when Sav pulls up to get her we're talking about music. "You want a ride home?" Alli asks.

"No Jake will come and pick me up. I'll see you tomorrow," I tell Alli.

"See you tomorrow," Alli smiles. She hugs me and waves goodbye as she goes out the door.

I wave to her and Sav, finish my coffee and go outside to call Jake because it's loud in here. The phone rings a couple of times and I absentmindedly pace to the end of the building, where the alley leads to Above the Dot.

"Hey Clare, you ready to be picked up?" Jake questions when he does answer.

"Yep."

"Cool, I'll be there in a few," Jake replies and hangs up.

I turn on my heel and take a step to go back inside when suddenly my arm is grabbed, and I'm pulled into the alley. My heart is pounding, a breath trapped by the lump in my throat, I begin to tremble because the only thought I have is that Vince has found me. When I'm spun around rapidly I find that my captor is not Vince but Eli and I let out a relieved breath.

"What's wrong with you Eli? Fighting with Drew, grabbing me? We're through, we broke up and what I do with Drew or anyone is not up to you and no longer any of your business," I snap at him trying to get away but he keeps a firm grip on my arm.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HIM," Eli yells.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Eli. Drew makes me feel better a…"

"You were supposed to sleep with me," Eli growls pushing me against the wall, pinning me with his arm across my collarbone. He's pressing me into the wall and it's painful. I can feel it hitting my other bruise. "You wanted to sleep with me, you're my girlfriend," Eli seethes.

"Eli, we broke up. I am not your girlfriend anymore now let me go," I assert. I'm terrified of the look in his eye but I can use it to my advantage, by using the fear and the adrenaline surging through me to give me a means of escape. I put my hands on his chest and push, forcing him off of me. I run around the corner and back inside, I get a few looks from the people in the café but no one says anything. A moment later Jake pulls up and I go out getting in the truck.

"You okay?" Jake asks.

I consider telling him about Eli but something stops me, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jake shrugs and drives back to my house. He parks out front and we go inside. I know Mom is working until eight and we won't have heard about the restraining order yet.

"Hi Clare, I'll be leaving in a little bit to meet your mom for dinner. You kids can order pizza," Glen tells me.

"Okay sounds good, thanks Glen. I'm going to do homework in my room, I guess come get me when the pizza is here Jake."

"Sure thing Clare," Jake nods.

I go upstairs and into my room, take off my shoes and get out my homework and books. I sit on my bed doing homework for a while but soon my back begins to throb. My collarbone is hurting too, a dull throbbing pain and I try to ignore it. When I get up to go to the washroom I look in the mirror after washing my hands. I take off my shirt and look at my chest and collar bone area first, there's a bruise forming, it's already blue and light green. It not only throbs but hurts when I move my arms. Turning around I look at my back, the bruise that was already there from the last time Eli shoved me into a wall is now black. Any movement with my shoulder blades is very painful, of course now that I'm aware of the bruise it throbs like crazy.

"Clare pizza's here," Jake hollers up the stairs.

I open the door a crack so he can hear me, "Be right down." I put my shirt back on, make sure the bruises are covered and go downstairs.

"I got half cheese and half meat, I hope that's okay," Jake says.

"That's fine," I smile.

Jake gets down plates and we sit at the table at first, before deciding to eat on the sofa watching TV. I'm more comfortable on the sofa anyway and do my best just not to move my arms much, or show how much it hurts.

We're still watching TV when Glen comes back and tells Jake they need to finish up. Mom won't be home until eight so I go upstairs to finish my homework. Jake comes up to tell me they're leaving but they have keys so they lock up. Being alone in the house I start to feel vulnerable and alone, every noise outside I'm certain is Vince or Eli coming for me. When I hear the front door open I start to panic, until Mom calls up the stairs and I let out a breath relaxing now that she's home. After finishing my homework, I make sure all the curtains are closed and the doors are locked, Mom is getting ready for bed because she has a board meeting tomorrow morning. I watch TV downstairs for a while before going to bed. At first, I sleep well and then the nightmare begins.

… _It's dark, I'm alone, walking alone. I feel someone watching me and I wrap my arms around my body, trying to make myself small. I feel a chill, and I feel someone watching me. I try to walk faster but I'm just walking in darkness there's nothing around me, nowhere for me to go, no one to help. A hand grabs my arm and I try to scream but no sound comes out. "You're mine. You can't sleep with him," Eli hisses in my ear. His menacing face is dimly lit and he looks almost demonic, but now there's another light. I look over to it and Eli is gone from me, in the light with Drew and they're fighting. I scream for them to stop; another figure comes from the dark. Vince. He grins at me with wicked lechery and then Drew suddenly goes down, he's dead! I know he's dead and I know I'm next. Vince and Eli both look at me, both are coming for me now. I try to scream but again no sound comes, as if my voice were stolen or scared away. Suddenly both Eli and Vince are next to me and I feel myself being swallowed by the dark as their hands…_

Awoken by my ringing phone I grab it from the nightstand and hit accept. I'm sobbing, my body trembles, I try to speak but words won't come out.

"It was just a nightmare Clare, I'm okay and so are you. You're safe at home," Drew's deep and soothingly melodic voice floats into my ears and forces a breath from my lips. I'm still trembling and sobbing but I feel my heart begin to slow. "What was your nightmare?" Drew asks after a moment.

"No, you called, talk about yours first," I insist when I find my voice again.

"Vince had y…" he starts and then abruptly stops, "was beating me up. Same as always."

I know he's holding back, there's something he's not telling me and I'm not sure why, we've always talked about our nightmares. Thinking of my nightmare and what happened today with Eli though, I'm not sure I want to tell him about my nightmare either.

"Yeah, me too," I reply.

"I'm never going to feel safe with Vince out there. I hope he gets arrested again soon, or he dies, that would be better," Drew sighs.

"Me too. I still don't understand why they let him out. I was worried he was going to kill Jake yesterday."

"I'm sorry Clare," Drew apologizes in a quiet whisper. "Sorry that you got dragged into this, you shouldn't be a part of this. I can't protect you, not yet, but I'm learning," Drew says. I bite my lower lip, slowly raking my top teeth across it as I realize Drew feels guilty for the attack from Vince and his gang. "You should have seen me at practice today, I took Owen down hard," he tells me and I hear the pride in his voice. Just from his tone, and even over the phone, I hear how learning this fighting style is filling him with dignity and confidence, it makes me smile.

"You shouldn't hurt Owen he's your friend," I lightly scold Drew. I realize just in talking to Drew that I've stopped shaking and crying, hearing his voice is such a solace for me now.

"Eh, Owen wasn't hurt. Anyway, it's not like I can practice on Vince."

"Yeah, I suppose between hockey and football Owen is pretty used to taking a hit," I remark and I hear Drew chuckling lightly. Suddenly all I want is to be in his arms, to have him hold me and make me feel safe. "I wish you could come over. I don't even feel safe in my house anymore," I admit.

"Did something happen today? Did you see Vince again?" Drew asks with worry and guilt in his tone.

I bite my lip pondering if I should tell him about Eli?

 **It's not as bad of a cliffhanger as last chapter. Update soon picking up from right here probably still in Clare's pov. Next chapter will also include a bit of Owen/Clare friendship and Drew looks for a bigger arena for releasing aggression. Next updated will be** _ **Alone on a School Night**_ **.**


	9. Try to Sleep but I'm too Upset

**If you haven't yet check out the complete 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors Website. I will be taking the gallery down at the end of September.**

 **Ch. 9 Try to Sleep but I'm too Upset**

 **(CLARE)**

"Did something happen today? Did you see Vince again?" Drew asks with worry and guilt in his tone.

I release my lower lip from my teeth with a sigh, "No nothing happened. I just feel better when you're with me."

"I'll take the van," Drew says and I smile knowing he's coming over.

"Are you sure? It's late, what about Vince?"

"The van's in the garage he won't be able to get to me. And if he follows me I won't go to your house."

"Tell me when you're here, I'll open the garage you can park next to my mom's car."

"I'm leaving now," Drew tells me and I hear some noises in the background.

"I'm sorry, this is pathetic I can't sleep one night without you," I apologize as I hear him driving. I go downstairs turning on the living room light and waiting for Drew.

"A lot has happened Clare, and I always feel better around you too," Drew replies.

"Yeah, a lot has happened. How was detention today?"

"I spent it helping Coach Armstrong so I didn't see Eli."

"That's good I don't want you and Eli fighting."

"He started it! He told me to stay away from you, he's a possessive creep," Drew says.

"Ignore him, Eli's not worth fighting with," I scold lightly.

"Tell him to stay away from me and we won't fight," Drew replies.

"I don't want to get anywhere near Eli," I say quietly.

"Something did happen, what happened Clare?" Drew asks.

"Nothing," I respond biting my lip again and I hear Drew sigh. "I'm here," he tells me.

I get up and go to the garage, unlocking the interior door, turning on the light and pressing the button to open the automatic garage door. I see Drew in the van, he drives in and gets out of the car as I close the outer garage door.

"Thanks for coming," I smile. He threw on shoes and a jacket but still has his pajama bottoms on.

"No problem, wasn't sure either of us would sleep otherwise," he says coming over to me. "What happened here?" He asks touching the bruise on my collarbone. His touch is gentle, I bite my lip habitually and my stomach fills with butterflies. "Did you see Vince again?"

"Not since yesterday," I reply moving so he can get by me. He walks past me into the house, I turn off the garage light and lock the garage door. I turn to walk to the living room but Drew catches my arm and gently pulls me back.

"Then why is the bruise on your back worse? It was Eli wasn't it? He did this, I'll kill him," Drew growls and turns punching the door.

"Drew," I censure him taking his hand. "Don't fight with Eli and don't punch things you're going to wake my mom." I pull him into the kitchen and get some ice putting it on his hand.

"What happened Clare?"

"Eli attacked me this afternoon when I went outside to call Jake to pick me up. Eli, was angry and pushed me against the wall hard, I pushed him away."

"That bruise looks terrible Clare."

"It just hit the old bruise, I'm okay."

"You're back is almost black, and he attacked you that's not okay. If you won't let me kill him then you should learn to fight with us. We're not meeting tomorrow, well today, but we will on Wednesday."

"I don't know about MMA fighting. I don't like violence," I shake my head.

"It helps, you feel powerful and I can't always be with you. At least you'd know how to defend yourself and keep Eli from making this any worse," Drew says tenderly touching the bruise on my back.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt," I agree.

"Come on we should go to bed before your mom wakes up," Drew says putting the ice back in the freezer.

"I didn't actually think about where you'd sleep."

"I'll sleep on your floor," he shrugs.

We go upstairs and I grab some blankets for Drew, we go into my room and I turn on the light. I fold two blankets on the floor to make a bed for him and give him the extra quilt off my bed for a blanket. I also give him one of the extra pillows from my bed. Drew sets an alarm on his phone, I turn off the light and get into bed. It feels weird though, Drew's here and close but it still feels weird. Actually I realize that I didn't just want him here I want him to hold me.

"You know this is silly, we always end up on the same end of your sofa you should sleep in the bed with me," I comment after a few minutes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, after all if I wake up from another nightmare you'll be right here."

"Okay," Drew replies and gets up. I move over and he gets under the covers with me. I lie on my side, he lies on his and we face each other in the dim light of my room. "What about your mom? Will she freak if she finds us in bed?" Drew questions.

"She won't open my door in the morning. Will your mom freak if she finds the van gone?"

"I set an alarm for six, I'll be back before they notice," Drew replies.

"Good, that was smart. We should get to sleep," I comment and Drew nods.

I close my eyes and try to sleep but as soon as I do I see Eli's face when he attacked me this afternoon. Then it sort of blends with Vince's face from when he surrounded me and Jake the other night. I gasp and my eyes shoot open, Drew's eyes open and he looks at me.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I close my eyes and I see Eli and Vince morphing into one," I sigh.

"Now there's a terrifying thought. You're safe, I'm here and I won't let them hurt you, not ever again if I can help it," Drew assures me. It's not so much his words as the fact that he puts a hand on my arm and begins gently caressing my skin. Suddenly I feel safe, protected, his touch is comforting, very soothing and I realize just how tired I am.

"Thanks for coming over Drew," I grin kissing his cheek quickly.

"No problem Clare, get to sleep," he whispers.

I look at his boyish smile, feel my heart flutter, close my eyes and this time all I see is Drew's smile. I fall asleep and dream about being in his arms.

 **(DREW)**

"Why are you just getting home?" Adam questions when I open my bedroom door at 6:15. I managed to leave Clare's house without being seen by her mom and get the car back and inside without being seen by Dad. But of course Adam came out of his room just as I was entering mine.

"I went to Clare's last night after we both had nightmares. Eli attacked her again yesterday and she didn't feel safe," I tell Adam before going into my room to change for school.

I know Adam won't tell Mom I was gone, although even if he did I don't think I'd get into trouble for going to Clare's at this point. After we eat breakfast Mom drives us to school and says she'll be back at lunch to take me to my appointment.

"What do you mean he attacked her? When? Where?" Adam inquires as we walk into school.

"Yesterday outside The Dot, she's got some pretty bad bruises."

"I want to say I can't believe Eli would do that but I've seen him get pretty extreme before," Adam shakes his head.

"Yeah and I know he's your friend but just be careful around him," I tell Adam putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nods before walking off to his locker and I head for my locker. I open it and put in the books for my last two classes since I won't need them until after lunch.

"Hey Drew," Julian greets me.

"Hey," I nod.

"I got permission from Armstrong to use the gym at lunch tomorrow," he tells me.

"Cool, Clare will be joining us," I inform him.

"That's cool I don't mind when she watches, I like showing off my moves," Julian grins.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do but she'll be participating," I tell Julian and close my locker.

"Huh cool," Julian shrugs, "if you get better you can participate in some of the amateur MMA fights."

"There's amateur fights around?" I question.

"Yeah mainly underground, there's one tonight I'm going to watch," Julian says.

"I want to go."

"Doesn't even start until eight can you get out? Isn't your mom pretty strict on school nights?"

"Yeah but I'll think of something," I reply and Julian grins.

I part from him and go into class, sitting at my desk and looking over what we'll be doing today. I see Eli come in but I don't look up, if I look up at him I'll want to hurt him for what he did to Clare so I keep looking at my book. I do look up to nod to Jake when he comes into class. Not that I generally pay much attention in class but today is particularly bad, I'm either thinking of protecting Clare from Eli and Vince or imagining myself in an MMA ring with them. I do pay enough attention to write down the homework and don't get startled when the bell rings at the end of class.

"Clare said you came over last night," Jake remarks as we leave class. A comment that Eli hears and bumps into the both of us as he walks between us, I'm sure it was intentional given how hard he did it. I clench my fist but keep myself from punching Eli in the hall.

"Yeah, she couldn't sleep and wanted me to come over. I don't blame her after what happened with Eli," I reply.

Jake grabs my arm and stops me from walking, "What do you mean? What happened with Eli?"

"Yesterday outside The Dot, he confronted her about sleeping at my place and hurt her, bruised her back some more and her collarbone," I enlighten Jake.

"She didn't tell me that," he says twisting his mouth, "maybe we can get a restraining order on Eli."

"Worth a shot, if Clare agrees to file a police report," I reply.

"Yeah that might be a problem," Jake comments. We stand there for a few seconds before parting to go to our different classes.

"Eli is glaring at you again," Owen remarks when he gets into auto shop.

"He overheard that I went to Clare's last night when she couldn't sleep," I shrug.

"You think if he finds another girl he'll stop obsessing over Clare?"

"I doubt it, from what I've seen and heard I think obsessive and over the top is his thing," I reply and Owen chuckles.

"So, Julian says we'll meet at lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah and Clare is joining us," I tell him just as Mr. Ehl begins class.

I feel Eli's eyes on me all through class but I never look at him. I'm sure it won't be long before he and I come to blows again. In fact if he hurts Clare again I know it won't. When the bell rings Owen and I wash up and leave class before Eli. I put my backpack in my locker and when I get out front Mom is waiting. She drives us to the neurologist for my appointment, the whole thing takes half an hour but he clears me for basketball, I do have to be careful and come back if I get frequent headaches. Mom picks me up a sandwich for lunch on the way back to school.

"Mom I'm staying at Owen's for dinner we need to get some work done on our project, the first part is due by the end of the week. He can drop me off and I'll be home by curfew," I tell her as I eat my sandwich.

"How are you getting to Owen's?"

"I'll ride with him after we're done with practice."

She says okay and takes me back to school, I've finished my lunch by the time we get there. I wave to Mom and go inside, I go looking for Coach Armstrong and find him in his office. I give him the note that says I'm cleared for basketball and he says he'll see me this afternoon for practice. I find Adam at his locker and Clare is with him.

"Hey bro, I got cleared for basketball."

"Good," Adam smiles.

"And I'm going home with Owen to work on our project, already told Mom so she'll just be picking you up after the radio station," I tell Adam.

"Cool, guess we'll see you tonight then. Clare's sleeping over," Adam informs me and I grin.

"Good then I don't have to come over in the middle of the night," I reply with some sarcasm in my tone and Clare twists her mouth at me.

"Don't overdo it at practice today," Adam says.

"I won't," I reply just as the bell rings. I wave to them and go to my locker to retrieve my backpack before heading to class. Owen is at his desk when I come in. "Hey," I say to him sitting at my desk, "if anyone asks I'm going home with you after practice and staying for dinner to work on our project."

"Okay and where will you really be? Out with Clare somewhere?" Owen questions.

"If I were going out with Clare I wouldn't need to lie about it. I'm going with Julian to watch an underground MMA fight."

"Cool," Owen nods.

Afternoon classes go by pretty quickly but I do notice Bianca is absent again and I'm starting to really get worried. As soon as the bell rings at the end of last period I go straight to the gym and start changing for basketball.

"Hey Drew," K.C. smiles, "Adam said you got cleared it's good to have you back."

"Thanks," I grin.

K.C. and I change and start warming up, Armstrong welcomes me back and has us run drills. After practice I shower and change before calling Julian, he picks me up from The Dot. We get dinner and do some homework before going to the fight. It's in a pretty rough part of town and we have to pay to get in. The two guys fighting do so in a cage, it's sort of brutal but all I can think while watching them is how good it must feel. I want to fight, I want Vince in the cage with me and Eli too and I want to be fighting them.

 **(ADAM)**

"Yeah and I know he's your friend but just be careful around him," Drew says putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod and leave him to go to my locker but before I get to my locker I see Eli at his and I storm over to him.

"Hi Adam," Eli says barely looking away from his locker.

"What did you do to Clare yesterday?" I ask him bluntly he closes his locker and looks at me.

"She's sleeping with your brother, she's mine a…"

"Eli," I cut him off, "she's not you're anything anymore. The way you've been acting she's not even your friend. She's not having sex with Drew but even if she was that's up to them. Drew said she had a terrible bruise on her back from you is that true?"

"I didn't mean to but she snapped at me for fighting with Drew and I got mad."

"You seem to do that a lot Eli, especially when it comes to Clare. And that's another thing why are you fighting with my brother?"

"He stole Clare from me and Drew is no good for her. He's an imbecilic degenerate jock and he'll break her heart."

"Watch it Eli that's my brother and he didn't steal Clare she broke up with you Eli you have to let her go and mo…" I'm saying but get cut off when Eli shoves me into the lockers.

"I won't let her go she's mine," Eli snarls.

"Not anymore Eli," I respond pushing him away from me, "you lost her and you're going to lose her for good if you're not careful. You need help Eli."

"Yes Adam, yes you can help me get Clare back," he grins.

"No Eli you need professional help, you need to see a doctor or a psychiatrist this behavior isn't normal."

"I'm not crazy Adam," Eli hisses and goes red. I think he might hit me or push me into the lockers again but he turns on his heel and storms off. When I do get to my locker I see Clare at hers.

"Hi Adam," she smiles softly.

"Hey, you want to sleep over tonight? Save Drew the trouble of sneaking out in the middle of the night?"

She bites her lip and looks remorseful, "Did he get into trouble?"

"Our parents don't even know he snuck out, but even if they had they would have been okay with it knowing he was at your place," I assure her.

"It does make more sense for me to sleep there, at least then we're together if we wake up. And the last few days have been pretty intense," she says.

"Yeah I heard about Eli, and I talked to him this morning," I inform her.

"You did?"

"Yeah and I think obsessed is an appropriate word. He thinks you're still his and said some pretty nasty things about Drew. He even shoved me into the lockers. I told him he needed to get help and he got angry and walked off. I hate to say it but I think it's best for both of us to stay away from Eli, at least for now."

Clare nods sadly as the bell rings. I put an arm around her shoulders and we walk to class. Clare remains distracted for the first part of class but soon begins paying attention and seems to get Eli off her mind. By lunch she's smiling again and we eat together in the caf with Alli, Connor, Wes, K.C. and Dave. After eating we go to our lockers, getting our books and I'm telling her what Dave and I are going to talk about this afternoon on the radio show. Drew comes up and tells us he got cleared for basketball and I tell him Clare is staying the night before the bell rings. Our afternoon classes go by pretty quickly, of course we don't see Eli at all in the afternoon.

When school is out I meet Dave at the radio station and Clare goes home with Jake so she can pack some stuff. When Mom picks me up from school we go to Clare's house to pick her up, Jake and Glen are here but Clare's mom is at work. I text Clare that we're here and she comes out with her bag. Drew is at Owen's and Dad has a late meeting so Mom takes Clare and I out to dinner. When we get home we spend the evening in the basement, Clare has most of her homework done already but I need to finish my homework. So, we watch TV while finishing homework and Drew gets in just before curfew.

"You two must have been working hard on that project," I censure Drew when he does get in.

"Yeah we uh," Drew remarks scratching the back of his head, "we got distracted watching a fight."

 **(CLARE)**

I wake up in Drew's arms and smile, my head against his chest I can hear his heartbeat and his deep rhythmic breathing. Drew and I started out on opposite ends of the sofa but we woke up at exactly the same time from terrible nightmares. We didn't talk about them, we knew what they were about but he moved over to me and I spent the rest of the night sleeping in his arms.

"Morning," he yawns when I move and my hair tickles his chest.

"Morning, we should get up. Adam will be down any moment and he'll tease us for falling asleep together again," I remark as I sit up.

"Yeah, he seems to like doing that," Drew nods sitting up with a yawn and scratching his head.

He goes upstairs to get dressed and ready for school, I get ready down here and then go up to the kitchen. Audra is at the table drinking some coffee and she smiles at me. I make some breakfast and sit down at the table. Adam is the next one down and then Drew comes down to get breakfast. Audra drives us to school when we're done with breakfast, reminds Drew and Adam what time she'll pick them up and says I'm welcome to sleep over again. Drew parts from us once we're inside to go to his locker, Adam and I go to ours and I start getting out books.

"Hey guys," Dave greets us.

"Hi Dave," I smile.

"Hey," Adam up-nods.

"Adam I was thinking about this afternoon's show," Dave says.

They begin talking about the show, it has something to do with sports and I have no interest. I do however have to pee so I leave the boys and go to the closest girl's washroom. After I leave the washroom and start walking for class Owen comes over to me.

"Hey Clare I hear you're joining us for lunch," Owen says with a wink.

"Yeah Drew thought it would be a good idea," I reply.

"Cool," Owen smiles putting an arm around my shoulder but he hits the bruise and I hiss. He immediately takes his arm away and opens my shirt to look at my back. "Holy crap did Eli do that?"

"Yes," I reply quietly.

"Okay I'm going to go kill him now," Owen says turning on his heel and I catch his hand.

"Owen if you fight with him it will just get you both in trouble. I told Drew I'd learn with you guys so I could defend myself," I remind Owen.

"Fine, but if he hurts you again then I want to hear about it," Owen asserts.

"Okay," I relent.

"Good, then I'll see you at lunch in the gym," Owen replies before walking away.

I watch Owen for a moment before walking off to homeroom. Adam and Dave still seem to be talking about the radio show this afternoon. They do stop when the teacher tells everyone to take their seats. Morning classes seem to drag on, I get rather bored in civics and find my mind wandering. First thinking of Eli's behavior and how violent he seems to have become. Then start wondering how I'm going to do in the MMA lesson at lunch. In math we have a pop quiz and I have to pay attention for that, but I finish early and go to my locker to stash my backpack. I didn't exactly bring a change of clothes but I'm wearing jeans and that should be okay, at least I hope. If I continue learning this I'll have to remember to keep a change of clothes in my locker. There's no one in the gym and no P.E. classes this period so I go in and sit on the bleachers. The first one in is Julian and he smiles at me.

"Hey Clare," he grins.

"Hi Julian, Drew thinks it's a good idea if I learn some with you guys."

"Yeah, he told me. It's cool. I'm going to change," he says before walking into the boy's locker room. Owen and Drew come into the gym together, greet me and then go into the locker room to change. All three boys come out together and I help them put a few mats down. "I'll start with Clare, you two can spar," Julian tells Owen and Drew.

For the next half hour Julian works with me while Drew and Owen spar, they're sparring gets increasingly real and violent. Thankfully Julian calls it to a stop so we can eat lunch and before they truly hurt each other. I feel like I didn't learn that much besides how to properly punch, I guess it was my first lesson though. Julian says we'll meet at lunch again tomorrow, the boys change and I clean up in the washroom a little before going to the caf to eat lunch.

"Where were you? I looked for you at lunch," Adam says when I get to our communications technology class.

"With Drew," I reply and Adam smiles. I knew that answer would be enough for him and I know Drew hasn't told Adam about the MMA fighting.

Afternoon classes go by pretty quickly and I have to admit even with the little I learned at lunch I am feeling better, a little more confident I suppose. When school is out for the day Adam and I go to our lockers, I start opening mine and Drew approaches.

"I have to get to basketball practice, are you sleeping over again Clare?" Drew questions.

"I'm going home with Jake, he and Glen will be there pretty late working on the house and my mom will be home early," I reply.

"Okay, we'll talk tonight then I guess. Are you coming to the game Friday?" Drew asks.

"Yeah I'll be there," I smile.

"Cool," Drew grins and then looks at Adam, "see you at home little bro." Drew tousles Adam's hair and walks off for the gym.

I wave to Adam and he walks away toward the radio station, I meet Jake on the front steps and he drives us to my house. Jake gets to work with his dad and I go upstairs to do homework in my room. Mom gets home about an hour later and it isn't long before I smell dinner cooking. Jake and Glen stay for dinner and leave soon after. I finish my homework, shower and spend the evening watching TV and on my laptop until going to bed. I wake from a disturbing dream some time later, instinctually grabbing my phone and calling Drew.

"You want to talk about it?" Drew asks with a yawn and I know I woke him up.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up," I apologize.

"No, you woke me from a bad dream too. So what was yours about?"

"I was at school and Eli was there, he was angry about us…" I'm telling Drew and then realize how that sounds so I quickly correct myself. "About me sleeping at your place I mean. He was yelling and grabbed my arm so I punched him. He disappeared when I punched him and for a moment I was relieved but then I saw you at the end of the hall. The hall got longer and longer, I saw Vince appear from the shadows and he grabbed you. He pulled you into the shadows with him and I heard you scream, and then I woke up."

"I'm okay Clare," Drew says and I nod.

"You want to talk about your nightmare?"

"Oh you know, Vince beating me up, Eli hurting you…" Drew says but his sentence trails off at the end.

"Owen saw my back and told me I should tell him if Eli hurts me again."

"Yeah he told me and Eli better not come anywhere near you again."

"Adam talked to him yesterday, about his behavior," I inform Drew.

"I'm sure that went well, if Eli hurt my brother I am going to kill him," Drew growls.

"Adam said it didn't go very well but he wasn't hurt."

"I think you and Adam should both stay away from Eli," Drew says flatly.

I don't want to talk about Eli anymore so I change the subject and ask Drew about basketball practice. He talks about basketball and asks me about my writing, we talk for a couple of hours before we start yawning again.

"My eyes keep closing, I think it's time to go to sleep," I tell Drew sleepily.

"Yeah me too. Goodnight Clare I'll see you tomorr-o-w," Drew says with a deep yawn that stretches out the end of tomorrow.

"Goodnight Drew," I reply and hang up. I fall asleep quickly and dream of Drew for the rest of the night.

 **(OWEN)**

I woke up especially early on this Thursday morning but not for hockey practice. No I have a mission this morning; I haven't seen or heard from Bianca in days so I'm going to her aunt's apartment. I want some answers.

The apartment building is old and not very secure. You're supposed to get buzzed in but the door doesn't even close all the way. I go in and to the apartment banging on the door. No one answers so I bang again and again until finally Bianca's aunt answers the door. She's wearing a robe she's barely bothered to close, her hair is in disarray and she clearly just woke up.

"Fuck, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to see Bianca," I tell her pushing the door open.

"She's not here, she's living with her boyfriend," her aunt tells me.

"Then why hasn't she been at school? Why won't she return my calls?" I inquire looking around but I see no signs of Bianca being here in a long time.

"Bianca hated school, she's dumb it wouldn't surprise me if she dropped out. If she's not talking to you maybe you were never really friends, she uses people you know, maybe she just used you too."

"You are a horrible person," I spit at her before storming out of the apartment.

I get back in my car and drive to school but I feel worse not better. Something is wrong I'm sure of it, if Bianca took off she would have said something, sent a text or something just to tell me but I've heard nothing. Fitz hasn't heard from her either, I asked him already, he hasn't seen or heard from her in weeks. He thought it was because of his new found religion and that he was living and working at a church. When I told him she hasn't been in school and I haven't seen or heard from her either he got worried.

"You're here very early Owen," Principal Simpson comments when I walk into his office.

"I came to talk to you about Bianca Sir," I tell him and he motions for me to sit down. "She's been absent for days, she's not returning my calls and I just came from her aunt's apartment. Her aunt says she hasn't been there and she thinks Bianca dropped out. I'm worried Sir, she wouldn't just disappear not without at least telling me something."

"I called her aunt yesterday to find out about Bianca's absences and she told me Bianca was ill," Simpson says with a worried look on his face and then picks up the phone. "Doris get Officer Turner in here please," he says into the phone and then hangs up. "When was the last time you spoke with or saw Bianca?"

"It's been five days Sir, since I saw or heard from her," I tell him just as Officer Turner comes in.

"Bianca DeSousa has been missing for at least five days. Owen spoke to her aunt this morning, she told me Bianca had the flu, she told Owen she hasn't seen Bianca in days," Simpson tells Turner.

"I'll get an officer down here to file a missing person's report and we'll send a unit over to speak with her aunt. Owen myself or another officer may need to speak more with you later," Turner says and I nod.

I leave Simpson's office glad that something is being done and hoping they find Bianca and she's okay. It's still pretty early so I go to the caf to get something to eat and then head for my locker. I see Eli lurking in the hall and sneak over to see why he's snooping. When I'm a few feet behind him I can plainly see that he's watching Clare at her locker. Knowing he's hurt Clare before my fists clench, but if I punch him for just watching her I'm sure to get detention.

"GOLDSWORTHY," I bark at him attracting not only his attention but Clare's and everyone else in the hallway.

"What in the hell do you want?" Eli asks with his eyes narrowed.

"It's rude to spy on your ex-girlfriend."

He glares at me but he walks off, Clare smiles at me and closes her locker. I go to my locker and grab my math book then go out to the foyer. Julian is sitting on the steps and waves to me.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hey, practice at lunch and I'm taking Drew to another fight tonight you want to come?" Julian asks.

"Cool," I reply.

I hang out with Julian until the bell rings and go to homeroom. Bianca doesn't come to class but I didn't think she would. When I get to second period auto shop Drew is already here. I consider telling him about Bianca but decide against it, he's worried enough as it is.

"Practice at lunch and I'm coming with you and Julian to the fight tonight," I tell Drew.

"Cool, why is Eli glaring at you more than me this morning?" Drew questions.

"I yelled at him in the hall for spying on Clare," I reply.

"If he's planning something I'm going to kill him," Drew comments.

"He was just watching her but we'll keep an eye on him."

Drew nods and Mr. Ehl begins class. When the bell rings for lunch we wash up and go to the gym. Julian is in the locker room changing and we nod to him. When we're changed we go out to the gym and Clare is waiting, she's wearing sweats this time so she came prepared. Julian teaches me and Drew a couple new moves, Drew wants to work on kicks so Julian asks me to show Clare how to break out of a hold.

"Thanks for this morning with Eli," Clare says.

"After seeing the bruise he gave you I didn't think him watching you was good. Now I'm going to hold you from behind so you can practice getting free," I tell her.

"Just watch your hands," Clare says looking at me over her shoulder as I wrap my arms around her.

"Perfect gentleman I swear," I assure her.

We spend about fifteen minutes with me teaching Clare how to break free and then Julian says we should stop for lunch. Clare thanks me for working with her and goes into the girl's locker room to change. The three of us change in the boy's locker room and then eat lunch in the caf. Drew and I have third and fourth period together, classes Bianca has with us but of course she doesn't show up to photography or business class. After school Drew goes to the gym for basketball practice and I go to the rink for hockey practice. I meet Drew back at the school and we go to Julian's, the three of us eat dinner at Little Miss Steaks and Julian tells me how to get to the underground fight.

Now I'm no stranger to fights, I've been in a lot, started most of them myself, seen a lot, even stopped a few. I've seen fights in alleys, the ravine even the school's boiler room but this place looks like the underground of the underground. All the men here look like biker gang rejects and they fight in a cage. I do enjoy watching the fight but I am a little worried about how Drew looks watching the fight. He looks eager and sort of envious.

"Wasn't that a great fight?" Drew says when we're back in my car. We had to leave early to get Drew home by curfew.

"You look like you want to fight in the cage with them," I comment.

"I do and I will," Drew replies with a tone and a look in his eyes that has me very worried.

 **Update soon probably starting with the basketball game and including some Clowen friendship. Next updated is** _ **Alone on a School Night.**_


	10. Don't You Be Scared, Just Call Me

**Check out my page on the DeGrassi Saviors site, the 200 pages gallery is done and has been replaced with something new. Read the notes carefully before you click the button please.**

 **And now on with our story.**

 **Ch. 10 Don't You Be Scared, Just Call Me Tonight**

 **(DREW)**

"Was it bad?" I ask with a yawn answering my phone a little after two in the morning.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up again," Clare apologizes in a meek voice.

"It's fine, tell me about the nightmare."

"It was dark and Eli was…Vince was there…I think my dad…" she sighs heavily and then goes silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Drew, I woke you up to talk about a nightmare I can't even remember."

"Clare don't apologize you had a nightmare and you called me like you should."

"But you were asleep, you may not have even been having a nightmare and I woke you."

"And I don't care that you did. Can you get back to sleep? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, get back to sleep, I don't even recall the nightmare and I feel better now. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Drew."

I set my phone down and roll over, falling back to sleep within minutes. I have no nightmares, instead I dream about being in the MMA ring with Vince and kicking his ass. I wake up not only happy but revved for a fight. I crave getting in that ring and showing what I can do. Once we're ready for school Mom drops me and Adam off, and my brother keeps glancing at me so I know he's about to say something.

"You look better today," Adam comments finally.

"I slept well," I grin hitting his arm playfully before walking to my locker.

"Hey Drew," Julian greets me as I open my locker.

"Hey Julian," I nod to him while getting out my English book, "there a fight tonight?"

"No, but there's an open bout tomorrow," he replies leaning against the lockers as I put some books in my locker.

"Open bout?"

"Yeah, anyone can fight you just sign up when you get there," Julian explains as I close my locker.

"Anyone?"

"Anyone," Julian nods, "but some of these guys have been fighting for years. I don't think you're prepared to get in the ring."

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Owen asks appearing behind me.

"Open bout tomorrow night," Julian explains.

"Cool. We meeting at lunch to practice?" Owen asks.

"Yep, in the gym. Is Clare coming?" Julian questions looking at me.

"I think so, I'll text her," I reply leaning on the lockers and getting out my phone. "Yeah, she'll meet us in the gym at lunch," I tell them after texting Clare and getting a fast reply. I hang out with them until the bell rings and I walk to class. I nod to Jake as I sit at my desk and he nods back.

"So, Clare's coming to your game after school," Jake remarks just as Eli walks in. I'm sure Jake's timing was on purpose but the look on Eli's face is priceless.

"She is," I nod with a grin, "says she likes to watch me."

Eli glowers at us. "Clare is mine," he growls at us under his breath.

"You stay away from her," Jake says in a harsh but even voice. Eli glares back at us but doesn't say anything.

English seems to drag by, probably because the teacher reads to us from an author that died centuries ago and she wants us to interpret in our own words. At least Jake looks as lost as I feel, but Eli writes out these long paragraphs and when Miss Dawes has him read one she gushes over the depth of his writing. Eli glances back at me with an arrogant grin.

"Hey Drew, if you go to the library they have classic literature for dummies books," Eli laughs as he walks past me when class lets out. I clench my fist but Jake puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Forget it, when are we ever going to need to translate some dead guy's writing after high school? You know Eli'll go to some college for a liberal arts degree, go way into debt and he'll never get a job where he can use his degree," Jake comments patting my shoulder.

"Yeah but what are we going to do after school?"

"I'm going to partner in my dad's contracting business. And you, you'll probably get a football scholarship, sign a multi-million dollar contract and never have to worry."

"Good to know somebody thinks I have bright future," I laugh. Jake grins and waves as he walks to class, I get to auto shop and nod to Owen, Eli's not here yet he must have gone to his locker.

"So, you going to this open bout thing tomorrow?" Owen asks.

"Thinking about it."

"Open bout means anyone can fight right?"

"Yeah, pretty awesome," I grin.

"Drew you're not thinking of fighting are you? You're definitely not ready to fight, not in a match like that."

"No, I'm not going to fight, I probably won't even go."

Owen gives me a look but he doesn't say anything else. Mr. Ehl starts class and we work silently, when the bell rings we wash up and go to the gym. Julian is already in the locker room when we go in to change and when we get out to the gym Clare is waiting for us. I ask Julian to help me with some moves and Owen is working with Clare on blocking and punching. We stop with twenty minutes left on lunch so we can change and eat before class. Bianca is absent from both afternoon classes again, I feel a pit in my stomach because I feel like she went missing because of me. Okay probably not completely my fault but I stopped talking to her, told her to leave me alone. She was still with Vince and I'm sure he did something to her.

"Good luck today," Owen says as we leave our 4th period business class.

"You too," I grin back. He's on his way to the rink for the hockey game and I'm headed to the gym for basketball. I wave to Jake and walk to the gym, KC joins me and Clare is just behind him coming from their fourth period class.

"See you in there," Clare says to us both. She parts from us and I watch her walk away. We're about to go into the gym when I see Clare get stopped by Eli and I stop walking.

"Come on Drew we have to get in there and change before we warm up," K.C. says tugging at my arm. When I don't move he looks to see why I stopped. "Clare can take care of herself," K.C. comments tugging at my arm again.

"He's hurt her before," I inform him.

"Yeah bad breakup b…"

"No, I mean he's physically hurt her, bruises, bad ones," I enlighten K.C. as I start walking over. K.C. is right behind me. "You alright Clare?" I question.

"Stay out of this Drew," Eli growls.

"Clare go into the gym," K.C. says.

"What's going on?" Adam asks approaching from down the hall.

"Let's go find seats Adam," Clare speaks up taking my brother by the hand and walking past Eli to the gym.

"Stay away from Clare, both of you," Eli hisses at me and K.C. as he shoves his way past us.

"That guy takes possessive to a whole new level," K.C. shakes his head. "Come on, Clare's with Adam and we need to change."

 **(CLARE)**

"See you in there," I wave to K.C. and Drew just as I turn to go to the audience entrance for this afternoon's basketball game. I take a few steps and Eli runs over blocking my path.

"Clare, we need to talk," Eli says with urgency in his voice.

"There's nothing to talk about Eli."

"So that's it? Your breaking up with me to date the imbecilic jock?"

I sigh with exasperation, "Eli we broke up when you crashed your car to get my attention. Drew and I aren't even dating but even if we were you have no say in it."

"I know you don't mean that Clare."

"Eli…" I pause for another sigh. How do you get something through to someone who refuses to listen?

"You alright Clare?" Drew asks from behind me, I glance back to see not only Drew but K.C. as well.

"Stay out of this Drew," Eli growls but he's still looking at me. I can feel Drew getting tense behind me and I'm afraid the two might start fighting.

"Clare go into the gym," K.C. commands and I almost turn around to glower at him for the command. I see Adam approaching though so I look at him instead.

"What's going on?"

"Let's go find seats Adam," I say quickly taking Adam's hand. I pull him with me past Eli and dart into the gym.

"What was that?" Adam questions after we take seats in the front row.

"Alpha-male stare down," I grumble.

Adam knows better than to say anything else. Alli joins us after a few moments and the team comes out to start warming up. I smile and wave at Drew and he grins at me. The stands quickly begin to fill, Audra arrives and waves at Drew and Adam, she has to sit two rows above us though. The opposing team arrives bringing their fans with them and the game soon begins. Adam, Alli and I cheer every time DeGrassi makes a basket. The DeGrassi Panthers crush the other team and when Drew makes the winning basket I jump up cheering and run out to the court. I almost run to his arms and kiss him but come to my senses and stop short.

"Great game, that was an incredible shot," I smile.

"Yeah great game bro," Adam grins joining me. From the corner of my eye I see Alli giving Dave a congratulatory kiss. I look at Drew and bite my lip.

"I'm going to congratulate K.C.," I say awkwardly. K.C. is talking to another player so I touch his arm and he turns around. "Great game guys," I smile at K.C. and the other boy since he's still standing there.

"Thanks Clare, it's great to have Drew back," K.C. smiles.

"Yeah, I'm glad he was cleared to play," I reply. Coach Armstrong blows his whistle and the team runs over to line up. I turn to go back to the stands but K.C. catches my arm and I turn back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me Eli was hurting you?" I blink at him stunned.

 _Wheeee_ "Guthrie get over here," Coach Armstrong calls.

"You'd better go," I tell K.C. and he lets go of my arm running over to get in line.

"More ex-boyfriend trouble?" Adam questions when I return to the stands.

"No, K.C. was just concerned," I reply. We watch the Panthers say "Good game" and slap hands with the other team, then they run back to the locker room to change. Meanwhile, the opposing team and their fans begin to clear out of the gym.

"Drew says some of the guys are going for pizza and me and Clare are invited," Adam comments looking at his phone (which must have vibrated in his pocket) and then his mom to get permission.

"Alright Honey," Audra nods, "home by curfew and take care of Clare."

"We will," Adam grins. Audra leaves and Adam drapes an arm over my shoulders.

"Are you guys going for pizza with the team?" Alli questions coming over to us.

"Yeah," Adam and I say together and then laugh.

"We can all ride over with Dave then," Alli grins and seems to text him so on her phone.

After visiting our lockers to get what we need for the weekend the three of us walk out to Dave's car. K.C. is also coming with us which makes six people and five seats.

"Shotgun," Adam, Drew and K.C. say all together making Alli and I giggle.

"My car, I decide seating," Dave comments, "Alli gets shotgun and Clare can sit on Drew's lap."

I open my mouth to protest but Drew takes my waist pulling me around the car. He gets in and I get in, sitting on his lap and he buckles us both in. Adam gets in and sits in the middle and then K.C. on the other side. Alli and Dave are already in and Dave starts driving, Drew puts his arms around my waist. Adam chuckles and I wrinkle my noise at him because I know what he's thinking.

"So, why didn't you tell me about Eli?" K.C. questions.

"What did Psycho-Boy do now?" Alli asks turning around.

"He's been hurting her," K.C. says.

"He gets a little carried away," I clarify.

"A little?" Drew speaks up and tugs my shirt down to show the bruises near my collarbone. "And the ones on her back are worse."

"Eli will get over it and I'll avoid him," I try to assure everyone.

"Because that's working so well," Alli remarks in a snarky tone.

Thankfully, we've reached the pizza place now and they drop it. We go inside and find Coach Armstrong with some of the team and cheerleaders. Coach Armstrong gets two pizzas and pitchers of soda for the team the rest of us are on our own. Dave, Drew and Adam split the cost of another pizza and pitcher for us. We stay for a couple of hours and we all have a good time, the six of us ride in Dave's car again and since we're closest to the Torres house Dave stops there first.

"You want to stay over Clare?" Adam asks. I got out to let Drew out so the three of us are standing outside the car now.

"Ooh," the other three chorus in a teasing tone.

"Not like that, she'll just call Drew or he'll call her after a nightmare," Adam tells them.

"Sure, I'll text my mom. Thanks for the ride Dave, see you guys Monday," I smile grabbing my backpack and closing the door.

We wave goodbye to everyone and go into the basement. Drew goes upstairs to tell their parents that we're home and I'm staying the night. I text mom and she says it's fine for me to stay over but wants me to come home in the morning to have lunch with Glen and Jake. Adam, Drew and I stay up watching TV until finally deciding to go to bed a little after two when we start to get tired. Of course, after getting bedding and setting it up on the sofa for me and Drew, and then getting ready for bed I'm a bit more awake. Adam is upstairs now and Drew is upstairs brushing his teeth so I turn the TV on again.

"I'm not as tired," I tell Drew when he comes downstairs to explain why the TV is on again.

"Yeah, me either," Drew says sitting down on his side of the sofa.

We watch TV for a while but I drift to sleep during a Hardy Boys rerun, and probably would have stayed asleep had I dreamt about The Hardy Boys. Instead I dream about Eli, Vince and my dad, I wake up to Drew shaking me. I know it's him before I'm entirely awake, I throw my arms around him, he holds me close with one arm and caresses my arm with the other.

"It's okay you're safe," Drew says.

"Did I wake you?" I ask after a few moments but don't let go of him.

"No, I woke up from my own nightmare and heard you having one of your own. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I shake my head reluctantly pulling away from him, "do you want to talk about yours?"

"Not really, do you want to watch TV again?"

"Yeah."

Drew sits closer to me, grabs his blanket and turns the TV back on. It's after dawn before either of us falls asleep again and I'm woken by Adam what feels like a rather short time later.

"Clare, it's eleven. You're mom called she wants you home in half an hour," Adam tells me.

"I'm up," I groan.

"Drew, Mom says you need to get up too," Adam tells him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up," he yawns.

I get up and get dressed, I have no change of clothes so Audra drives me home as soon as I'm ready. After a shower and changing into clean clothes I feel much better and I'm rather hungry when we leave for lunch with Jake and Glen. After lunch the four of us go to a home improvement store to pick out tile for the kitchen. Actually, it's about two hours of Mom being indecisive, and Glen offering an opinion while Jake and I are bored out of our minds. Since we're still out at dinner time we eat at a diner, one Mom and I have never been to but it's one of Jake and Glen's favorites. When we get home, Jake gets in his truck, he has a date with Katie. Glen and Mom start talking about plans for the downstairs so I go to my room. I spend a few hours on my laptop, Mom came up to tell me she and Glen were going for a drink and to not wait up. When my phone rings just after ten I glance over at it, Adam's smiling face is flashing on the screen so I answer.

"Hi Adam."

"Give the phone to Drew, he left his here," Adam says and my heart sinks. Immediately I know something isn't right.

"Drew's not here," I force the words out even though I'm sure I'm not breathing.

"He left almost an hour ago, said he was staying the night at your house," Adam replies but his voice is tight with worry now. I'm sure we're both thinking the same thing, that Drew was on his way to my house and Vince got him. Somehow in my panic the rational portion of my brain speaks up, I realize there is the possibility that Drew lied to Adam (and their parents) and went somewhere else. I have no idea where but I can think of a couple of people that might now.

"Don't worry Adam we'll find him. I'll make some calls, don't worry your parents just yet," I tell him.

"Okay but call me as soon as you find him, our parents are at a party. If you haven't called me by the time they return I might have to tell them."

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything." I hang up with Adam and my first call is to Owen.

"Clare? You okay?"

"I am but have you seen Drew?"

"Not since yesterday why?"

"Apparently, he told Adam and his parents that he was sleeping here but he's not here," I tell Owen and I know my pleading voice shows how worried I am.

"That fucking idiot," Owen sighs.

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll pick you up what's your address?"

I tell him my address and he says he'll be here in five minutes. I put my shoes on and leave a note for my mom that I went to Adam's. I see Owen pull into the driveway and I step out, locking the front door and getting in Owen's car.

"Where is he?" I ask Owen as he begins driving.

"He and Julian have been going to these underground MMA fights. I went with them the other night, it worried me a little how much Drew was into it. Yesterday they told me there was an open bout tonight. I told Drew not to fight, he assured me he wouldn't, I should've known better than to listen," Owen shakes his head in shame.

"He didn't tell me about the fights," I comment hoping I don't sound as bitter as I feel that he kept it from me.

"Yeah, he didn't figure you'd like it probably. I just hope the fight tonight is in the same place I went with them because Julian isn't answering his phone. I tried calling him before I left and on the way to your house," Owen explains.

I realize that I'd better tell Adam something because he's probably still worried. So, I take out my cell and send him a text.

 **Clare: With Owen, he thinks he knows where Drew is. When we find him we'll come back to your house.**

 **Adam: Thanks, I hope you find him I'm worried.**

 **Clare: We'll find him Adam.**

Owen is parking so I stuff my phone into my purse and I don't see if Adam replies. Given the look of the abandoned warehouse I decide it's better to leave my purse in Owen's car. This place is creepy and as soon as we're out I take Owen's hand purely because I feel my heart pounding with tension.

"Let me do the talking," Owen whispers draping an arm over my shoulders. We approach the man at the door, scary looking muscled bald man with a mustache. Owen says nothing at all but gives the guy $20 and he lets us in. Entering the abandoned warehouse is like entering a visualization of testosterone. Dozens of men crowded together, shouting and hollering, cheering for the fight. I've never smelled so much male in my life and I cling to Owen a bit more. "Stay close," he says loudly tightening his arm around me.

"Where's Drew?" I ask just as loud because he won't hear me otherwise.

"In the cage," Owen says and then makes a face as I hear the horrid sound of fist hitting skin.

"What?" I question, practically yelling.

Owen doesn't reply but he starts shoving us through the crowd until we come to a cage of sorts, made with what looks like chain link and wood from a lumber yard. To my absolute horror Drew is in the cage, facing an opponent twice his size. The guy looks like he might be from the military base, at least 6'4 with a buzz cut and tattoos on his forearms. His arms and torso have muscles upon muscles and he's about to hit Drew again! I look over to see a man standing by the gate to the cage, letting go of Owen I race over to him.

"OPEN THE CAGE," I yell at him.

"Bout started, they signed the waivers," he shrugs.

"Open the cage," Owen asserts from behind me.

"You want to fight then wait your turn," the man replies callously.

Okay time to get mean, and hope it doesn't get me killed. "Open, or I call the cops and tell them all about this place and that you're letting a sixteen-year-old fight." The guy looks in at Drew, makes a face and opens the door. I run in and kick Drew's opponent before he hits Drew again, I doubt I hurt him but he gets confused and turns around. In possibly the only time I've been grateful for my small stature, I duck under his arm as he spins around and I run to Drew grabbing his shirt. "Let's get out of here," I insist.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" Drew asks but he still has that fire in his eyes that he wants to fight, despite the fact that he's not winning. I will never understand boys!

"What are you doing? Drew we need to get out of here! That is not Vince and you are not winning," I try to reason with him.

"I can take him, I know how to get the upper-hand now," Drew replies. He still hasn't looked at me so I grab his chin and force him to look me in the eyes.

"Andrew this won't solve anything. You're just going to get hurt again, think what that would do to me, to Adam!"

Finally, I see the change in his expression, the realization that this is stupid and he's just getting hurt. And in the process hurting me and Adam. Drew sighs and takes my hand from his chin.

"Okay, let's go home," he nods still holding onto my hand. Drew's opponent laughs, as do some others and since I've already made it this far into the tiger's den unscathed I decide to say my piece. Chalk it up to a night that seems to be all about bad judgement.

"YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC, IF YOU HAD ANYONE TO CARE ABOUT OR TO CARE ABOUT YOU THEN NONE OF YOU WOULD BE HERE EITHER. A BUNCH OF LITTLE BOYS WITH NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN HAVE AN UNDERGROUND PISSING CONTEST." Yep that shut them up, whether or not they agree they all just kind of look stunned.

"Okay, that would be our cue to exit," Owen comments ushering us out of the building and we make a hasty exit. "Where's Julian?" Owen asks Drew when we're back in the fresh air.

"On a date. Took a ride share here," Drew replies.

"Come on, I'll take you both to your place," Owen remarks.

"I told Adam I was sleeping at Clare's," Drew says as we walk to Owen's car.

"Yeah, and he called me when you left your phone at home. He knows you weren't at my house. I'm just glad Owen knew where to look for you. What were you thinking Drew?!"

"That it would feel good, that I wanted to kick some ass and prove that I can," Drew replies as we get into Owen's car and buckle up.

"Goddamnalphamaleprimitivegenes,"I curse under my breath and Drew only cocks an eyebrow so I know he didn't hear me, or at least didn't understand the mumble. Owen looks back in the rearview mirror, probably wondering what I said. Drew and I both got in the back seat so Owen is currently chauffer. "Andrew, you were ganged up on by Vince and his gang. That would have been hard for anyone to fight back. I understand feeling vulnerable and defenseless after what happened but intentionally signing up for an illegal underground fight? Against an opponent that undoubtedly has more training. What good would getting beat up again be? To anyone?"

"I just wanted to know I could take Vince if he ever came near me again," Drew sighs.

"I understand wanting to defend yourself, but this was not the way. I think the two of us should sign up for real self-defense classes. We can take them together, learn together."

"That's the best idea I've heard all night," Owen speaks up from the driver's seat, "I'll take it with you."

"You're right," Drew nods, "we can look into it tomorrow."

"Good, and since your parents aren't home it looks like the only one you have to explain the bruises to, at least for now, is Adam," Owen remarks pulling up to the Torres house.

We all get out and I notice Drew is already moving stiffly, I wrinkle my face at him disapprovingly but he's ahead of me and doesn't notice. Adam is pacing the basement looking at his phone but looks incredibly relieved when we come in.

"Where have you been?" Adam questions.

"It doesn't matter he's safe now and he'll never do that again, will you Drew?" I ask with an inexorable tone to say that he better not ever think of doing that again.

"No, not ever again," Drew shakes his head leaning back on the sofa. Adam pulls his eyebrows together seeing how stiffly Drew is moving.

"Come on Adam, Drew needs some ice and you can show me the first aid stuff I'll show you what Drew needs," Owen remarks putting a hand on Adam's shoulder. They go upstairs and I look at Drew.

"How could you put yourself in that position Drew? Willingly fighting with a person that was so much bigger? Didn't it bring back memories of Vince's gang?"

"No…sort of…I was kind of picturing the guy as Vince," Drew admits.

"I was terrified when I saw you in there Drew. What if you'd gotten another concussion?"

"I wasn't really thinking at all."

"I couldn't stand to see you like that again Drew," I comment looking down at my hands, wringing them together nervously. My heart begins to pound again, my stomach filling with butterflies as I'm about to confess something and fully expect Drew to balk. "I like you Drew, really like you and I know you probably don't fe…"

I'm cut off when he holds my face, tipping it up so that I look in his eyes, and then smashes his lips to mine. For a moment I'm so stunned I'm frozen and then my arms encompass his neck. His hand moves from my face, resting on my waist, his tongue slides over my bottom lip and my lips part for him. After a moment we pull out of the kiss, I smile and bite my lip.

"Be my girlfriend?" Drew asks.

I simply nod in response and Drew grins, our lips collide together once again. My lips part for him and his tongue glides in caressing mine gently. My hands rake through the short hairs at the back of his head. We're so lost in the kiss we don't even hear Owen and Adam coming back down the stairs.

"Well, you seem to be doing better," Owen remarks.

"Can't leave you two alone for a moment," Adam laughs and we break apart. I blush and bite my lip again.

"Clare's my girlfriend now," Drew informs them.

"Here Clare, you'll need these to take care of Drew. I think he'll be just fine with nurse Clare, want to go get a shake Adam?" Owen questions setting the stuff down on the coffee table.

"Sounds good, uh Mom and Dad will be back in an hour," Adam reminds us but he's chuckling, and he leaves with Owen.

"They took that better than I thought," Drew comments.

"Yeah, considering we kept insisting we wouldn't date."

"I didn't think Adam would approve of us but I don't think we fooled him," Drew grins.

"No we didn't. Now then shirt off and lie down," I order.

"You're very bossy," Drew laughs as he takes his shirt off.

"Andrew," I gasp when I see his bruises, "if you ever do something so stupid again…" he sits up and cuts me off with a kiss.

"I'll be fine, don't worry Beautiful it's just a few bruises," Drew says caressing my cheek, "besides now I have you to nurse me." He chuckles and I push him to lie down again. I look at what Owen and Adam brought down, putting ice packs on the worst of the bruises I time it for twenty minutes and turn on the TV for something to do. When I take the ice away I pick up the tube of arnica cream and begin gently rubbing it into Drew's bruises. "If I get this kind of attention when I'm hurt I'll get hurt more often," Drew remarks with an impish grin and I twist my mouth at him.

"No more bruises Drew," I say sternly, "don't get yourself hurt for any reason."

"Does that mean I get this attention anyway?" Drew inquires.

"That means I don't want you hurt, if you want attention from your girlfriend there are easier ways to get it."

"Like this?" He asks before ensnaring my lips into a fiery passionate kiss.

 **Update soon picking up from about here probably and including others finding out Clare and Drew are official. Next updated will be** _ **Alone on a School Night**_ **.**

 **Clew fans be sure to check out** _ **The Best Thing that Never Happened**_ **the new short story for this round, premiering soon!**


	11. I May Have Scars but I Give More

**If you have not yet done so visit my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website and click the button to read the Choose Your Own Adventure Story. The link does work now, it will take you to an exterior site and you click the button that says, "Play Now". There are several different paths to take so enjoy them all while it's up.**

 **CLEW FANS be sure to check out the new Clew short story "Best Thing that Never Happened" that story will be chock full of sweet and cute Clew moments.**

 **Ch. 11 I May Have Scars but I Give More than I Take**

 **(DREW)**

"Yes, like that," Clare grins when I pull out of the kiss. After my lips leave hers she licks her bottom lip and then bites her lip, both of which make me smile. "We'll have to tell our parents we're dating, I don't think we'll be allowed to sleep over anymore," she comments as I sit up slowly.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Sleeping in the same place isn't about sex it's about being together when we have a nightmare. They might still let us, at least until we stop having nightmares," I reply brushing the back of my fingers along her jaw. I lean back against the sofa again, she gets me a glass of water and we watch TV until Adam and Owen return.

"How you feeling?" Owen asks.

"Better, thankfully I can hide most of these bruises with clothes, so Mom doesn't freak," I reply.

"As long as you're not so stupid again it shouldn't be an issue," Adam remarks.

"I already promised Clare never again," I assure him.

"Good," Adam replies.

Owen hangs out for a few hours before going home and when Mom and Dad get home I tell them Clare's staying the night. After Owen leaves the three of us get ready for bed including bringing bedding down for me and Clare. We stay up pretty late but around three Adam goes upstairs to go to bed. I go upstairs to brush my teeth before returning downstairs. I don't have a nightmare this night, I dream of holding Clare and I sleep so well I wake with a smile. If Clare has a nightmare it doesn't wake me and neither does she, we sleep pretty late although we both wake up when we hear the neighbor's lawnmower going. She looks at me and smiles which makes me smile.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask Clare.

"I slept great," Clare smiles, "no nightmares. What about you?"

"No nightmares," I grin.

"I'm going to get dressed and go up to get some breakfast," Clare says. She gets up from the sofa and grabs her bag before going to the washroom. I get up and go upstairs, after getting dressed I go to the kitchen to get breakfast, Adam is at the table but Mom and Dad must be out running errands.

"So, when are you going to tell Mom and Dad you and Clare are dating?" Adam asks.

"Today, we'll tell our parents today. We can't hide it and we didn't have nightmares last night, but that doesn't mean they've stopped. Hopefully they'll understand that just because we're dating, doesn't mean we still don't need to be with each other to get a good night's sleep," Clare says joining us at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, we'll tell them today," I nod.

"My mom's off today we can tell her after breakfast," Clare comments.

"Okay, we'll go after breakfast."

We finish breakfast then Clare and I take the van and go to her house. Her mom's car is here and so is the **Martin Construction** truck which means Glen is here and possibly Jake. I park and we go inside, there's some noises in the kitchen, but when we walk in it stops.

"Hi Honey, hi Drew. You both look much better," Helen smiles when she sees us. Jake and Glen are working but look up to say hi to us.

"We're not staying long, but Mom I wanted to tell you that Drew and I are dating now," Clare announces and takes my hand. "And before you tell me I can't spend the night anymore it doesn't mean we've stopped having nightmares. We like sleeping in the same place because then we're together when we do have the nightmares."

"I was starting to think you two were never going to make it official," Jake remarks before Helen can reply.

"Dating does change things, the nature of your relationship has changed. Drew perhaps you'll join us for dinner some night?"

"I'd be happy to, any night," I smile.

"As long as your parents are alright with it I don't see any problem with you continuing to stay the night over there, or Drew here, until the nightmares stop," Helen tells us after a moment of consideration.

"Thanks Mom, we're going to talk to Drew's parents later but we have something else to do today," Clare replies. We say goodbye and get back in the van.

"So, what else do we have to do today?" I question as I start the engine.

"We have to go to the martial arts center and sign up for self-defense classes," she tells me and I smile.

"Good idea, uh any idea where it is?"

"Why don't we go back to your house and we can look online at different options."

"An even better idea," I smile turning the car around to get back to my house.

Adam is still here and he looks with us, after a couple hours of research, on ten different styles of martial arts, we decide on Jeet Kune Do. The martial art created by Bruce Lee himself which I think is pretty cool. Adam decides to take the class with us and when I text Owen he says he'll come too. We find a place nearby with classes that start in a couple of weeks, we'll check it out later. The three of us watch TV until my parents get home, and then we go upstairs, Adam comes with us.

"Mom, Dad we have something to tell you," I announce. My parents stop unpacking groceries and turn to us.

"Did you see Vince again?" Mom asks.

"No, no it's nothing bad it's good, great actually. Clare is my girlfriend now."

"Oh, well that is wonderful news," Mom smiles and hugs Clare. "Oh, but…" Mom begins as it dons on her that we sleep in the same place.

"Before you object to Clare staying over at night we've never done anything but sleep and comfort each other after the nightmares. That is all we will do, when the nightmares stop we'll stop sleeping over in the same place," I say firmly to my parents.

"I'd say that was an eloquent and sound argument wouldn't you Dear?" Dad prods.

"Alright, Clare can continue to sleep here or you there, but no sex. When the nightmares stop then no more sleeping over."

"Thanks Mom. We also want to sign up for self-defense classes, the three of us and Owen too. We want to take Jeet Kune Do," I tell my parents.

"A very wise decision, Bruce Lee's fighting technique will teach a lot, far more than just how to fight," Dad speaks up.

"Self-defense would be a good idea, for all of you," Mom agrees.

After Clare talks to her mom and she agrees about the self-defense classes we meet up with Owen and go down to register. We don't need a uniform or anything and after paying the registration we go to a late lunch. We take Owen home and swing by Clare's house so she can get what she needs for tomorrow. We eat dinner with my parents then me, Clare and Adam go down to the basement and watch TV.

Clare and I have another night without nightmares.

"You know," Clare comments getting up Monday morning, "if we tell them we're not having nightmares anymore we won't be allowed to sleep in the same room, or house anymore. Not that two nights is a enough for a scientific conclusion."

"So, let's just not tell them yet. We'll wait a few nights, see if they're really gone. Maybe we've just been so incredibly happy about being together it's kept us from having nightmares," I comment and she smiles.

"I should get ready for school," she says slowly but still with that gorgeous smile on her lips.

She goes into the washroom and I go upstairs, once we're ready for school we meet at the breakfast table. Adam is the last one down and after we've all eaten we go to school. Clare and I walk in holding hands and now everyone knows we're together. Well, at least everyone who sees us in the yard, foyer and hall. I walk with Clare and Adam to their lockers and give Clare a quick kiss before going to my locker.

"Looks like you and Clare are sleeping better now that you're together," Jake comments when he comes into homeroom.

"Yeah, we've been sleeping great the last two nights, I think it's kissing her before I go to bed, it just wipes the nightmares from my mind," I grin. Eli glares back at me but he doesn't say anything.

I don't pay attention to a word Miss Dawes says in class because I'm thinking about Clare. Jake and I walk out of class together and he waves before he goes off to his second period class.

"I guess Eli heard you and Clare are dating now," Owen comments when he comes into auto shop.

"What makes you say that? He did overhear me and Jake talking in class."

"The way Eli is looking at you I'd say he was formulating a plan to kill you," Owen comments. I look over at Eli and he looks away quickly. "I told Julian about the classes, he's going to sign up too, which is good because it means no more sneaking around school for lessons."

"Not to mention we get the whole lunch period to eat and relax," I grin just as Mr. Ehl calls us to attention after the late bell has sounded.

I try to ignore Eli, but I can feel him glaring at me all of 2nd period. When the bell rings I walk out with Owen, he leaves me to go to the washroom and I head for my locker. I feel like someone is following me and when I look back I see Eli. His locker is in the same area as mine is though, so I don't really thank anything of it. That is until he grabs my shoulder and spins me around, his eyes narrowed into slits and his face red.

"Clare is mine," Eli says making a fist. He aims a punch for me, but I dodge him, and he hits nothing.

"Wrong, she's my girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it. Stay away from her for good," I shoot back.

Eli growls and with some incredible surge of adrenaline shoves me very hard. I go back enough that I can't get my balance and collide very hard with a bank of lockers. I hit with a loud thud and hear the lockers and locks rattle, it feels like there's a rock on my chest and I slip down to the floor with a wheezing breath.

 **(CLARE)**

"So, you want to eat with us or are you eating with Drew?" Alli asks as we leave second period math.

Recently my lunch period has been consumed mostly with the MMA training, but we're no longer doing that.

"I'll eat with you but I'm going to put my backpack in my locker," I reply. We start toward our lockers, crossing another hallway when something in the hallway catches my attention. Drew and Eli are standing toe to toe, Drew is saying something that I can't hear, and then Eli shoves Drew so hard that he goes back and hits the lockers. I freeze with a gasp and everyone else looks over. Drew slumps to the ground while Eli stands there, red in the face and with his fists clenched.

"Eli what the hell!" Adam exclaims.

"ELI, what is wrong with you," I snap at him as Adam and I go to Drew.

"Come on psycho boy you're coming to Simpson's office," Owen commands as he and Julian grab Eli.

"Drew?" I question worried that he hit his head.

"I'm okay, just knocked the wind out of me," he replies through wheezing breaths.

"We should call an ambulance," I comment looking at Adam.

"No, I don't need an ambulance, I'm okay, really," Drew argues.

"You should go to the nurse at least," K.C. comments as he and Adam help Drew to his feet.

"Yeah, come on let's go to the nurse," Adam says putting his arm around his brother as Drew falters a little. Adam and I help Drew to the nurse's office and tell her what happened.

"He's had a concussion before, just a few weeks ago," I inform the nurse.

"I'm okay, I didn't hit my head just got the wind knocked out of me," Drew insists taking my hand.

"Does your head hurt?" The nurse asks.

"No."

"How's your vision?" She questions.

"Fine," Drew responds and Mr. Simpson comes in.

"Eli has been suspended and I called your mom," Mr. Simpson informs us.

"Great," Drew replies rolling his eyes. The nurse asks Drew a few more questions before Audra comes rushing in. "I'm okay Mom," Drew insists.

"He hit pretty hard, I still think you should go to the doctor Drew. It was only a few weeks ago you were beat up. Please for me," I plead with Drew.

"Clare is right Honey, I'm taking you to get looked at, I'm not taking the risk," Audra replies.

She leaves with Mr. Simpson to sign Drew out while Adam and I stay with Drew. When Audra returns I kiss Drew goodbye and tell him I'll come over after school. He leaves with Audra while Adam and I grab lunch from the caf and find our friends.

"How's Drew?" Dave asks when we sit down with them.

"Mom is taking him to the doctor to be safe, but he says he's okay," Adam tells them.

"Eli pushed him really hard, that boy is nuts," Alli comments.

"Eli got suspended for the rest of the week," I enlighten them.

"I hope Drew can play in the game Friday," K.C. remarks.

After that the subject is dropped and while the guys are talking about sports, Alli and I talk about Jenna returning to classes next Monday. I spend the rest of the afternoon worried about Drew, it seems to take forever for the bell to ring at the end of the day. Adam has the DeGrassi radio station after school, but Jake gives me a ride to Drew's house, he'll go to my house to help his dad with the remodel. I know Drew is home, he sent a text to me and Adam telling us the doctor said he was okay, but to rest for the remainder of the day.

"How do you feel?" I ask Drew when I come into the basement.

"I'm fine, I told you. Doc said no concussion or anything, just have to take it easy today. Mom did see the bruises and I had to tell her about the MMA fighting, I left out Owen and Julian didn't want them to get in trouble. I did remind her that we're all going to be taking real self-defense classes together and no more MMA fighting."

"Do you really feel okay? You'd tell me if you were hurting right?" I question sitting down next to Drew.

"I promise you I'm okay, I got the wind knocked out of me. Hitting the lockers hurt but I'm okay. You can rub more cream into the bruises though, or kiss them better," Drew grins.

"Yeah, you're fine," I giggle, "so, you'll be back at school tomorrow?"

"Yep, doc said it was fine and I can play in the game on Friday. I have to go back to the doctor if I feel dizzy, nauseous or have trouble breathing, but he said I was okay. Are you staying over again?" Drew asks and I nod.

Drew has the TV on and I do homework while he watches TV. Just past five, Audra comes down to tell us she's picking up Adam and they return a few minutes later. Adam joins us in the basement to do homework and watch TV until Audra calls us for dinner. After eating we return to the basement to watch TV until we decide to go to bed. I settle into bed with the TV still on and fall asleep to a movie Drew has on.

"Clare, Clare wake up it's okay," Drew's voice works its way into my subconscious and I wake up. My eyes blink, I take in Drew's face and my arms go around him as tears begin to pour from my eyes. "You're safe, so am I," Drew assures me.

"I had a dream about Eli shoving you but this time you hit your head, and there was a lot of blood," I tell him.

"I'm fine Clare, the doctor even said, Eli didn't hurt me, not that badly."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't, I had a nightmare of my own. I woke from mine and heard you thrashing around."

"I was so scared when I saw Eli push you and you went down."

Drew doesn't reply but he does take my lips for a gentle kiss. He gets on the sofa behind me and puts his arms around me, I lie against him and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. I sleep soundly the rest of the night on Drew's chest and in his arms.

 **(DREW)**

"I think you should stay home another day," Mom comments Tuesday morning while we're eating breakfast.

"I'm okay Mom, really I feel fine and I need to go to basketball practice this afternoon to play in the game Friday. If I start feeling bad I'll call you," I tell Mom, with a roll of my eyes when she's not looking.

"If he even starts to look bad we'll make him call you," Adam replies and Clare nods.

"Alright, but be careful today," Mom gives in with a bit of a sigh.

When we're done with breakfast and ready to go Mom drives us all to school. Since I don't need any books from my locker I walk with Clare and Adam to theirs. I wait while they organize books and get out their civics books and then they walk me to English class. Clare gives me a quick and soft kiss before she walks away with my brother.

"How are you feeling Drew?" Miss Dawes asks when I walk into class.

"I feel fine, but I didn't do any home work last night," I tell her.

"That's alright you can turn it in Friday."

"Thanks," I nod sitting at my desk. I get out the book and start looking over the homework from yesterday.

"You must be feeling better," Jake remarks sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I nod looking at Miss Dawes and turning to face Jake more, "that goth idiot just knocked the wind out of me."

"I heard he's suspended for the rest of the week."

"Yeah, I was told that too. It probably sounds awful but I hope he never comes back," I remark.

"No, it doesn't. Considering how crazy he's been and that he's hurt Clare I think it would be good," Jake agrees.

I nod but other kids are coming into class now so we stop talking. Most of the kids that come in just give me an odd look, others whisper to the people they walk in with. At least, without Eli in the class it's fairly peaceful. When class ends I walk out with Jake and he walks with me until he turns one way to get to his class and I turn the other way to get to auto-shop.

"It feels weird to come in and not see Eli glaring at one of us," Owen comments when he comes in.

"It's nice, I hope he stays gone he's nuts."

"No argument here," Owen replies.

Without Eli in the class the air feels lighter and the class seems to be over sooner. Owen and I wash up and stash our backpacks in our lockers for lunch. I find Clare with my brother at their lockers, Owen comes with me and the four of us eat lunch outside. I talk mostly to Owen about our games Friday, while Clare and Adam talk about school and Adam's radio show. After lunch I walk Clare to her class and kiss her at the door before meeting Owen in third period. Bianca doesn't show up for either of the afternoon classes again, not that I thought she would. If she'd been found Owen would have told me. When school is out I have basketball practice, Adam has his radio show and Clare is going to her house with Jake. She told me at lunch she was going home and would sleep there, so I was surprised to see her in the gym when I get out of the locker room.

"My mom has invited you to dinner tonight, Jake and Glen will be there too. You can spend the night if you want, she hasn't said where yet but she knows you and I sleep in the same room and your house."

"I'll happily come to dinner," I grin and Clare smiles with relief. Apparently, she thought I'd say no.

"Edwards you are not on the basketball team," Armstrong says sternly.

I kiss her cheek as she leaves the gym and I start warming up. When basketball practice is over, and I've showered, I meet Adam on the steps and Mom picks us up. I guess Helen called her because she tells me to pack what I'll need for the night and she'll take me to Clare's. I pack quickly while Mom waits in the car, I leave my backpack in the car since I'll need it at school tomorrow. Adam says goodbye and tells me to take care of Clare, I tell him I always do. Mom takes me to Clare's and tells me to behave as I get out of the car. I wave to her and before I can even ring the bell Helen opens the door.

"Hi Drew, I saw Audra pull up," Helen says before waving to my mom, "I'm glad you could join us tonight."

"My pleasure," I reply politely as she lets me in.

Clare comes downstairs and I greet her with a tender kiss. I say hello to Jake and his dad, and then I help Clare set the table. Helen tells us to washup for dinner and then we all sit down.

"I heard what Eli did, it's good you weren't seriously hurt Drew," Helen comments as we begin eating.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me and a bruise."

"I thought Eli was such a sweet boy, but after he crashed his car and intentionally put himself in the hospital, I was glad you were done with him Clare," Helen comments.

"Me too, I found someone better," Clare grins and kisses my cheek.

"How's school going? Jake says he likes it at DeGrassi," Glen speaks up. I think he's deliberately changing the conversation from Clare's ex which I'm glad for.

"English is boring, but it was boring at my last school too," Jake says.

"Yeah, I like everything but English this year. 'Course my other classes are auto shop, photography and business."

"Our business class is great," Jake agrees, "Miss Dawes is okay but I don't understand most of what she says or reads to us. I like my architectural design class and use my spare for homework."

"I like all my classes," Clare smiles.

"Clare always excels in her classes," Helen grins with pride.

"Drew excels at sports," Clare says looking at me with pride.

"That's right, I hear he helped take the football team to victory and the basketball team was suffering without him," Jake speaks up.

"Yeah, it's my brother who excels at academics. I guess that's why he and Clare got along so well, at least part of it."

"That's much like Darcy and Clare. Darcy was more athletically inclined, cheerleading and swimming. Clare did dancing when she was younger but she's always had an incredibly sharp and intelligent mind."

The conversation goes on like that, Helen asks about my dad and what he does, I ask how the remodeling is going, I talk about basketball, Jake talks about making an organic garden at DeGrassi. I do the dishes after dinner which Helen finds astonishing, I tell her it's how Adam and I were raised. Jake and Glen are staying the night too but Helen says I can sleep on the floor of Clare's room. Glen and Helen watch TV after dinner, and Jake goes into the spare room to call Katie. I go up to Clare's room with her, I still have homework to do but she helps me with it. Clare helps me make a bed on the floor when I'm done with homework, I even get into it after I get ready for bed. Clare and I talk for a while since there's no TV in her room, Clare falls asleep while I'm talking but I can't seem to get to sleep. I am tired but something is bothering me and I can't quite figure out what, still it's not letting me sleep. When I hear Clare thrashing in her bed I know she's having a nightmare. I get up and sit on the edge of her bed, instead of shaking her or saying her name I lean down and kiss her. Her eyes shoot open, she gasps and her arms are thrown around me tightly.

"It's okay, I'm safe and so are you," I say quietly. "You want to talk about it?"

"You were being hurt, so was I, Eli and Vince were involved. You know, the usual. Will you lie down with me?"

I smile as she moves over so I can lie down with her. I lie on my side and put my arms around her. She nuzzles into my chest, her eyes still wet with tears. Now that she's in my arms we both sleep the rest of the night, waking to her alarm and we get ready for school. The three of us squeeze into Jake's truck to get to school.

For the rest of the week I enjoy school without Eli, it's peaceful and I'm not worried about him hurting Clare or me. By the end of the week my bruises have healed and it doesn't hurt to move anymore. Friday afternoon I am totally ready and hyped for our away game against North Park. Mom will pick up Adam and Clare and they'll come to North Park together. We practice at DeGrassi before leaving on the bus to get to North Park. We warm up a little on the North Park court before the game, I see Clare with Mom and Adam in the stands and wave to them.

North Park is a pretty good team but K.C. and I are hot tonight and between us score 56 points, beating North Park by over 20 points. We cheer and celebrate on the court, say "Good game" to the North Park team before we go out to the parking lot. We're still celebrating in the parking lot, Armstrong and the other coaches are going to take us for pizza. I'm about to get on the bus when I see Clare approaching.

"That was a great game, you must feel better the way you played," Clare grins.

"I'm 100%," I smile stealing a kiss from her, "we're going for pizza. I'd invite you but I think it's team only."

"That's okay, I'm going to your house to hang out with Adam and will spend the night. I'll see you at home."

I grin and get on the bus as Clare walks away. Armstrong takes us downtown for pizza, we eat a lot, have some pop and then walk down the block to the ice cream shop. When we're walking back to the bus I'm at the back of the group, I'm thinking about Clare and sort of absentmindedly looking around when something catches my eye.

Bianca.

I see her coming out of an alley. It's her, it's unmistakably her. I open my mouth to call out to her but then I see Vince. He goes to her and they kiss! After all that's happened, after all Vince has done to me, and to Clare, and to Bianca she's kissing him! I close my mouth. I don't call out to her. I get back on the bus and for a few moments I consider just doing nothing. She betrayed me, she's been betraying me and all of us this whole time. My conscious gets the better of me and I send a text to Owen that I saw Bianca downtown. I tell him that she was with Vince and where I saw them. He probably won't get it right away, if he's not still playing in the hockey game he's very likely still with the team.

When I get home Clare and Adam are watching a movie, I don't tell them about seeing Bianca. I sit down next to Clare and finish watching the movie with them. We watch two more movies together before Adam decides to go to bed. Clare and I also get ready for bed, I keep the TV on and we fall asleep to it. Even with the TV on I have a dark and frightening nightmare, waking up to Clare calling my name and shaking me.

"Drew, Drew wake up it's just a dream." My eyes open and she smiles at me. "You were screaming, what were you dreaming about?"

"Bianca, I saw her today. She was with Vince and I dreamed about the two of them, Bianca betraying us and Vince coming after us with her help." I sit up and Clare sits next to me.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on Bianca?"

"She had sex with Vince while she was still my girlfriend and she's been with him this whole time," I growl.

"I'm not saying it was the right thing for her to do, or a smart one but she didn't sleep with him to make you angry. She did it because she thought it would save you Drew."

"I know but it didn't do anything, she should have known it wouldn't! He wanted me to kill someone and he had me beat up."

"I know, but I can kind of understand Bianca's position when Vince confronted her. I never would have gone to Vegas night with Fitz if he hadn't threatened Eli and Adam. It didn't do any good, in the long run it made things worse, but at the time I couldn't see that. At the time I wasn't thinking how Eli would feel I only thought that by sacrificing myself I could save them. I don't really know Bianca but I have a hard time believing that she enjoyed it, she did it to save you and I'm sure at the time she didn't see it as a betrayal. I can't tell you why she's still with him now but from what I've heard things haven't been good with her aunt and maybe she still feels trapped? My point is don't judge until you know her side. Maybe she is with Vince willingly but he hasn't bothered either of us since Jake and I ran into him and his gang."

"I hadn't really thought about it, lately I've been more worried about Eli and focusing on the MMA fighting," I admit but of course Clare is right.

"Did you tell anyone that you saw Bianca?"

"I texted Owen."

"Good, we should call him tomorrow and see if he found anything. Can you get back to sleep?" She asks.

I shake my head, Clare finds a movie and sits next to me. After giving me a soft and sweet kiss she puts her arm behind me and begins gently scratching the back of my head. It's soothing, being with Clare is soothing and makes me happy. With Clare scratching the back of my head and just being close to her, thoughts of Bianca and Vince start to drift from my mind, I begin to relax and drift back to sleep.

 **Update soon picking up from the next morning. Next to be updated is** _ **Alone on a School Night.**_


	12. Steeped in Hard Luck & Doomed to Roam

**Hello Readers! I have a couple of announcements.**

 **#1 Due to the number of long stories on the upcoming stories list I'm considering going back to five long stories at a time. If I do so it will not happen until after the new year. Also bear in mind I don't suddenly have extra time on my hands, so it will still be several days between chapters. However, on average long story chapters will be longer.**

 **#2 Starting now I will no longer be posting a one shot with each round of stories. Currently the order is:**

 **Salvaged & Saved**

 **Alone on a School Night**

 **Swirling Storm Inside**

 **Live in My House, I'll be Your Shelter**

 **Two chapters of the same Short Story**

 **One Shot**

 **And then we go back to Salvaged and Saved. If you've looked at my profile page you know that there is quite a list of One Shots and are probably wondering why I'm stopping. Well, I'm not stopping all together. I will still post them, but will only work on them when I'm inspired to do so and will post when done. Essentially one shots will now be surprises. My main reason for this decision is that I have an absolutely terrible time deciding which One Shot to do each round. It ends up delaying the other stories and I have been (as I'm sure you've noticed) in general choosing the one shots I think will be the shortest just to get them out of the way. I don't want to do that, I want them to be good and I want you guys to enjoy reading them.**

 **Really these two decisions go together, if I'm not doing a one shot each round it leaves time for a new long story. I will more than likely have you guys vote on which long story should be the new one. I may not have you vote, I may just decide. It will probably be a Clowen story, though not exclusively Clowen.**

 **Okay enough of me talking, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ch. 12 Steeped in Hard Luck & Doomed to Roam**

 **(DREW)**

After dreaming about Bianca, I sleep pretty restlessly the rest of the night. I wake up very early, almost feeling panicked. Clare is sleeping deeply, and I don't want to disturb her, I grab my phone and text Owen.

 **Drew: You up?**

 **Owen: Yeah. Wasn't able to sleep, been up all night.**

 **Drew: Want to meet at The Dot for breakfast? Clare's asleep, I don't want to wake her.**

 **Owen: Cool, see you there in twenty.**

I go upstairs quietly and find only my dad awake this early. I tell him I'm going to meet Owen for breakfast and go up to my room to get ready. Before leaving I go back to the basement and softly kiss Clare's lips, her eyes immediately open.

"I'm going to meet Owen for breakfast, you should get back to sleep," I tell her.

"Is everything okay?" She asks with a yawn.

"Yeah, just woke up early."

She nods and closes her eyes again, Dad gives me a ride to The Dot and I find Owen already here. I order some coffee and sit down with Owen.

"Didn't see her yesterday. After you texted me I spent over three hours searching the area with Fitz but there was no sign of her or Vince."

"Why is she still with him?"

"No idea," Owen shakes his head.

"Any idea where Vince hangs out?"

"Not really, but if you want to help me look today we can start downtown and work our way back to Riverdale," Owen says, and I nod.

He pulls up a map on his phone and we make a quick plan for our search. We get take our coffee and get in Owen's car, he drives downtown and parks, we get out and start walking. We look everywhere downtown for any sign of Bianca, but no sign of her. We look in every alley, back road, anywhere it looks like she might go, or Vince and his gang might be. Owen and I stop to eat and Clare texts to ask how the search is going. After eating Owen and I get back in his car and we drive up Booth Ave looking along the park, Owen parks and we get out searching all through the park and the ravine. We see a lot of people, a couple passed out drunks but no Bianca. After three hours of walking through the park and the ravine we get back in Owen's car and go to my house for lunch.

"Any luck?" Clare asks when we walk in the basement. She and Adam are watching TV.

"Nothing," I sigh sitting on the sofa with a feeling of defeat.

"We'll find her," Clare says encouragingly.

"We looked for hours, I'm starving," Owen comments.

"Clare and I were just talking about lunch, we could order a pizza," Adam suggests.

"Pizza sounds good," I shrug.

Owen eats lunch with us and we hang at my house for a while before he goes home. Mom calls Adam and says she and Dad are going out to dinner and we're on our own. We decide to go to Little Miss Steaks and have dinner there, rather than find something to make in the kitchen. I lock up the house, put my arm around Clare and we walk the few blocks to Little Miss Steaks. While we're eating Clare sees her mom come in with Glen, Clare waves to her mom and they come over.

"Hi Honey," Helen smiles kissing the top of Clare's head. "Hello Adam, Drew."

"Hi," Adam and I say simultaneously.

"Glen and I just came to pick up dinner. I was hoping you'd sleep at home tonight, spend the day with us tomorrow Clare. Drew is welcome to sleep over, Adam too if you'd like," Helen comments.

"I'll stay over," I nod.

"Me too, I'm sure Mom won't mind," Adam agrees.

"Great, why don't you call me when you're done eating. I'll pick you up and we'll run you boys home to get what you need. I'll call Audra on the way home to be sure it's alright with her."

Helen and Glen leave us and go to the counter to get their food. They leave after a few minutes, waving on their way out. When we finish eating I pay while Clare calls her mom. Helen picks us up outside of the restaurant, and as she starts driving Helen tells us Mom said Adam and I could stay the night. Helen parks at our place, Adam and I pack what we need for tonight and tomorrow. Clare gets her stuff and we go to her house. Glen is still here, but he and Helen leave to get a drink and we watch a movie in the living room, even though it's a bit tore up at the moment because of the remodel. We just take the plastic off the sofa and the TV still works.

Helen returns after a couple hours and says goodnight, we stay up for a few hours watching movies, but I was up early and I'm starting to get tired. Clare sets up Adam in the spare room, he doesn't even ask where I'm going to sleep. Only one washroom up here, so I brush my teeth first and go into Clare's room. By the time she's ready for bed and in her room, I'm already in the bed and she smiles when she sees me. She does however take her pajamas into the washroom to change for bed. When she returns to the room she gets in the bed, gives me a soft kiss and turns on her side to go to sleep.

I fall asleep quickly, but I don't sleep soundly, I fall right into a nightmare starring Bianca. She's with me, on my lap and we're making out, and then Vince appears. She looks at him and goes with him. Just as they're disappearing into the darkness Bianca tells me she's doing it for me. Then she's gone, not just gone into the darkness with Vince she's truly gone.

I wake with a gasp and my eyes shoot open, I feel Clare next to me and know I'm with her in her room. She's sleeping soundly and I'm safe, but my first thought is wondering where Bianca is right now. I'm awake now, very awake and I don't want to lie here next Clare for the rest of the night. Getting up slowly and quietly, tiptoeing out the door and softly closing it behind me. I go down to the living room, there's a blanket on the back of the sofa and I pull it over me. I turn the TV on, put the volume on low, and zone out to late night TV. I never really get back to sleep but sort of drift in and out the rest of the night. Around six I decide I'm not going to get back to sleep again, so I text Owen and ask if he's awake.

 **Owen: Yeah, couldn't sleep.**

 **Drew: Me either. You want to go searching again?**

 **Owen: Not this early, I doubt Vince or anyone in his gang even knows there is a six in the morning. We do have to work on our project though, you want to come over?**

 **Drew: Sure. I'm at Clare's I'll be there in about 30.**

I set the phone down and go upstairs to get my stuff. I manage to go into Clare's room and get my bag without waking her. She sleeps very soundly when she's in her own bed. I dress in the washroom and leave the house by the back door since I don't have a key. While I walk the couple of blocks to Owen's I send a text to Clare and Adam that I'm going to Owen's to work on our project. It's very early still and I don't want to ring the bell and wake Owen's entire house. So, when I arrive I text him that I'm at the front door. A couple minutes later Owen opens the door. He locks the door once I'm inside and we go back to the den to work on the project, he's already got things set up.

We work on the project for a couple of hours before going out to the kitchen to dig up some food. Owen finds a note from his parents that they are out running errands. We make breakfast and take it back to the den to keep working on the project. Within an hour we're totally finished and ready to turn it in tomorrow. Since our project is done and it's now late morning we decide to go looking for Bianca again. While Owen is in his room getting his shoes and stuff I send a text to Clare and Adam.

 **Drew: Going with Owen to look for Bianca again.**

 **Clare: Good luck and be safe.**

 **Adam: Clare and I are going to breakfast with her mom, Glen and Jake. Stay in touch.**

 **Drew: I will.**

Once Owen is ready we get in his car, this time we drive out towards Bianca's aunt's apartment. We don't know if Bianca has been back, I doubt that her aunt would have bothered to tell anyone that Bianca was back, and no longer missing, even if she'd dropped by for clothes or something. We'll start from there and work our way downtown, it's all we can think to do, it's not as though Owen or I have any idea where Vince and his guys hang out. Owen parks near the apartment building, we get out and walk, we don't go up to her aunt's apartment, but we check around the building, in it, up and down the street. We get back in Owen's car and he drives down a couple of blocks, we look as we're driving. When we come to a little strip mall Owen parks. There's a laundromat, a liquor store, a dry cleaner, and a drug store. Owen parks at one end by the dry cleaner and we get out walking down the sidewalk and looking into the places. We doubt she'd be in the dry cleaner and you can see right into it. She might be in the drug store, and since we can't see the whole store from the outside we go in. We split up and check the whole store, but she's not in there. As we're exiting however we see her coming out of the liquor store.

"Owen look," I say hitting his arm like he didn't see her too. I'm sure he did and we both know it's Bianca.

" **BIANCA,"** we scream together. She hears us, she looks over her shoulder right at us and then jumps in a car. The car is black, from here that's about all I can see, other than it's small and somewhat sporty.

"Why is she running? I mean I guess I can understand why she's running from me, but why run from you?" I question when the car is out of sight.

"I don't know," Owen sighs. "Come on, we should go tell Officer Turner that we saw her."

 **(CLARE)**

"Eli's back today," Drew grumbles when we walk into school Monday morning.

He and Adam stayed the night again last night, Drew was pretty down after he and Owen spotted Bianca yesterday and she ran from them. They told Officer Turner and they had some officers out looking for her, but there hadn't been any news. He fell asleep early last night, I actually slept through the night again, but Drew had a nightmare. He woke me up because he was thrashing around. He said he couldn't remember the nightmare when I woke him up, whether he did or not I don't think he slept the rest of the night.

"Just stay away from Eli," Adam advises.

"Hard to do when we have two classes together," Drew replies.

"One of which Jake has with you and the other Owen has with you. Just ignore Eli, if he does anything remotely threatening or violent again go straight to Simpson," I tell Drew, he nods but doesn't look happy. As we round the corner toward my locker, and Adam's, I see someone I am happy to have back at the school. "Jenna," I grin walking quickly to her and hugging her.

"Welcome back Jenna," Adam grins when I'm done hugging her.

"Hey Jenna," Drew smiles.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be back here. I'm only back for half days though. Science and math in the mornings," Jenna tells us.

"I'm glad you're back, even if it is only half a day," I tell her.

"I'm going to my locker, I'll see you at lunch," Drew says and then snatches my lips for a kiss. "Good to have you back Jenna," Drew says before he walks off to his locker.

Adam and I go to our lockers and chat with Jenna a few minutes before Alli joins us. Adam and I don't have science this period, so we say goodbye and start walking for civics when Eli suddenly appears.

"Clare, Adam I…" he begins but I cut him off. I am not ready for one of his begging apologies just now.

"Don't Eli, I don't want to hear it right now. Come on Adam," I insist pulling Adam away by the hand. "Sorry, you could have stayed and talked to him if you wanted," I apologize as we sit at our desks.

"It's okay, I'm not sure I was ready for his apology either," Adam tells me with his grin and I smile.

Try as I might Eli stays on my mind all through class. I wonder what he was going to try and say? What he might try and do? Most of all I worry about him in class with Drew. I know he and Drew are not alone in the class, and that there isn't anything Eli can do in class. It doesn't keep me from worrying though. I guess Adam was worried too because neither of us paid much attention in class. By science I'm feeling better, if something had happened to Drew then Adam and I would have heard about it. I'm overthinking things and stressing myself out over nothing and I relax. The rest of the day is calm and quiet, Eli doesn't try to talk to any of us again, he eats lunch with Fiona and Imogen while Adam and I go to The Dot with Drew and Owen. Jenna has to leave at lunch to get Ty from Lisa, so she can go to work. Afternoon classes seem to pass quickly and when the last bell has rung I'm ready to go home.

"Hey Clare," Jake calls while I'm at my locker stowing the books I don't need. "I'm headed to your house in a bit, but I'm going to do something with Katie real quick. If you want to wait I can give you a ride, unless you're headed to Drew's."

"No, I'm going home today. Drew and Adam both have after school things anyway. How long will you be with Katie?"

"Not long, fifteen minutes or so," Jake replies.

"I'm going to walk to the drug store on the corner. You can pick me up from there," I tell him, and he grins.

I wave to Adam before I go to find Drew. I find him as he's about to go into the locker room, and give him a chaste kiss before leaving school. I walk down the street to the drug store across from The Dot and pick up a few things I need. After purchasing everything and stashing them in my backpack I still have a few minutes before Jake arrives, so I step outside to wait for him. I lean against the building and close my eyes, letting the warm sun hit my face. It's a peacefully serene moment as I think about Drew and smile. Unfortunately for me that moment of serenity is broken by a voice.

"Just the girl I was hoping to see," Vince says. Upon hearing his voice my eyes shoot open.

He's alone, I should hit him, kick him, scream…anything, but I'm frozen. I can't seem to move, I just stand there looking at him, holding my breath, waiting for what he's going to do.

"Pretty Boy's been stalking my girl, I'm repaying the favor," Vince grins. He puts his hand on the wall above me and leans in real close. I bite my lip, my eyes begin to close, I cringe wondering what he's about to do and wishing I would get a surge of adrenaline so that I could move!

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE," Sav barks angrily and my eyes stop closing. Sav is coming out of The Dot followed by Holly J. They must have been working on student council, or possibly on a date, and seen us from the café.

Vince grins at them and walks off. When he's finally away from me I release a breath, I'd been holding since the second I heard his voice. My lungs burn at the sudden increase in oxygen.

"You okay Clare?" Holly J asks, and I manage to nod.

"Who was that?" Sav asks.

"Vince," I breathe out and then shiver even at just saying the name.

"The guy that beat Drew up?" Sav queries.

"He didn't beat Drew up, he had his gang do it. I should call Officer Turner," I comment just as Jake pulls up in his truck. "Thanks Sav," I smile at him before getting in the truck.

"You okay? What happened?" Jake asks as he begins driving.

"Saw Vince, he was looking for me," I tell Jake. His expression changes instantly and his face goes a little pale. I'm sure he's remembering when we ran into Vince and his gang downtown. "He didn't hurt me. Sav or Holly J must have seen him hovering over me and they came out of The Dot. I should call Officer Turner when we get home."

Jake parks outside of my house, his dad's truck is here of course. We go inside, I go straight to my room, taking out my cell phone to call Officer Turner. I tell him what happened this afternoon and he takes down my statement. He tells me he'll also speak with Holly J and Sav to get their statements. He'll see if there's security footage from either The Dot or the drug store. If there is security tape footage outside the store, then it shows Vince violating the restraining order and he can be arrested. I hope that there is footage, I'd feel a lot safer, and so would Drew, if Vince were in jail.

When I hang up with Turner I try to concentrate on my homework, but I find it difficult. I keep thinking about what happened with Vince. He didn't hurt me, he didn't even touch me, yet every time I think about him and the look on his face I shiver. Knowing I'm going to get no homework done, after sitting on my bed and spacing out for over an hour, I get up and take a shower instead. A very, very long shower. At first, I still can't get Vince from my mind, but slowly the incident with Vince fades and I think about Drew. After getting out of the shower, only when the water starts to turn cold, drying off and getting dressed once again I return to my room to find Drew on my bed.

"I heard from Sav, are you okay?" He asks enveloping me in his arms.

"Yes, he didn't touch me. I think he intended to, but Sav stopped him."

"What did he want?"

"He said you'd been stalking his girl, so he was repaying the favor. I guess he knows you've been looking for Bianca. That's when Sav yelled at him and Vince left. I called Officer Turner and told him already. He said if there was security footage that showed Vince violating the restraining order her could be arrested."

"Good, I hope he is arrested. Adam's here too, we both came straight from school, we'll spend the night if you want or you can come to our house," Drew says.

"I want to sleep here, if you two don't mind spending the night again I would feel better if you were here. I've gone two nights without nightmares, but after this afternoon don't think tonight will be another nightmare free night."

"You know I sleep better when I'm with you," Drew says in a soft and sweet voice. He releases me just enough that he can cup my chin and bring our lips together in a tender kiss. "Mom is downstairs we told her too, she's ready to run us home to get our stuff or to bring you home with us. I think she called your mom too."

I smile at my boyfriend and realize how lucky I am to have the people in my life that I do. We go downstairs and Audra hugs me, then Adam.

"Clare wants us to sleep here," Drew tells his mom.

"That's fine, why don't you come back to the house and have dinner with us Clare. Then the boys can pack up what they need, and I'll bring you three back here after dinner. I spoke to Helen already and she said she was working late, so by the time we're done with dinner she should be home," Audra suggests.

"Sounds good," I smile.

We say goodbye to Jake and Glen before going out to Audra's minivan. I don't lock up the car because Jake and Glen will be going in and out. Drew and I sit in back and he holds my hand the whole way. When we get to the Torres house Audra gets started on dinner while the rest of us start on our homework. I'm able to get most of mine done before Audra calls up for dinner, so is Adam but Drew has more homework to do. Omar is home for dinner, of course he hears about Vince's visit today. After dinner the boys pack what they need and then Audra takes us all to my house. Glen and Jake are gone, but Mom is home. Audra comes in with us and talks to my mom for a few minutes. Before she leaves I thank her for dinner and letting her sons stay the night. She kisses her boys and hugs me before she leaves.

"Just terrible what happened today, are you alright Honey?" Mom asks.

"I'm alright, he didn't even touch me. It was scary, but I'm okay and I told Officer Turner."

"I'm grateful no one was hurt this time. I have an early meeting can you kids take care of yourself?" Mom asks.

"Mom, we're not kids. We'll be fine," I reply rolling my eyes.

Mom kisses me and says goodnight. The three of us stay in the living room to finish our homework before going to bed. While Drew's getting ready for bed I get Adam set up in the spare room. After I'm ready for bed I find Drew in my room, in bed. I turn off the light and get in with him, he wraps his arms around me and I feel safe. Even the safety of Drew's arms can't keep the nightmares away.

"Clare wake up, it's okay your safe," Drew's voice pulls me from my nightmare. All I can do is cling to him and sob on his chest. "You're safe, I've got you," Drew says in a soothing voice as he rubs my back. "Was it about Vince?" Drew asks when I've stopped sobbing.

"Yeah, Eli too and Bianca. It was kind of all jumbled, very dark, I remember Vince had me and…Bianca was…she…Eli had hurt you and…" my sentence stumbles as I struggle to remember and put into words the nightmare that had terrified me.

"You're safe, no Vince, no Bianca and Eli wouldn't even look at me today," Drew says, and I nod. "Can you get back to sleep?"

"I don't think so; the dream was very disturbing. I know it didn't sound like much but…"

"You don't have to explain, it was terrifying for you that's all I need to know. Let's go watch TV," Drew says.

He puts a shirt on, he was already wearing pajama bottoms. I put on my robe and we go downstairs, I turn on the TV and turn the volume down. My sofa is not as conducive to sleeping or stretching out together, but we sit together, Drew puts his arm around me and I do feel safe. Drew falls asleep after an hour, it takes me over three hours to get to sleep. I wake up when Mom comes downstairs the next morning. She gives me a sympathetic smile, but doesn't say anything. She leaves quietly, but Drew and I have to get up soon after to get to school. We go upstairs, and Adam is already up, he's in the washroom. I use the washroom when Adam is out, and Drew is already dressed. I start getting dressed and the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Adam calls. A few seconds later I hear the door open and then a deep voice, but I can't make it out from here.

"Clare, Officer Turner is here," Drew tells me knocking on my bedroom door.

"Be right there," I reply. I finish getting dressed and go downstairs where I find Drew, Adam and Officer Turner in the living room.

"Good morning Clare, I know it's early, but I thought you'd all like to know right away. There was security footage yesterday, a warrant has been issues for Vince's arrest. We have officers out looking for him right now."

I smile with great relief, that's the best news I've heard in a long time.

 **Update soon, probably picking up from around here. The next story to be updates is** _ **Alone on a School Night.**_


	13. Walk Upright from Out of The Inferno

**Hello Readers! Now that January is coming to an end I have time again (yay!) another thing coming to an end is this story (boo) it will likely end right at chapter 15. And since I hate decisions I'm letting you vote on the Clew story that replaces this one.** _ **Please do not**_ **leave your vote as a review. Head on over to the DeGrassi Saviors website and you can cast your vote there. Your choices will be listed in a poll with a brief synopsis of each story, so that you can make an informed decision.**

 **Also, I hope you all saw the A/Ns at the beginning of chapter 12 for this story, or the most recent chapters of** _ **Alone on a School Night**_ **or** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **. If you missed the A/N it said that I would no longer be posting one shots regularly, they will be worked on as I'm inspired to do so and posted when done. Basically, they will be surprises. On the other hand, I am bringing 5 long stories back to the rotation. After the next chapter of** _ **Live in My House, I'll be Your Shelter**_ **is posted the new story will premier. That new story is** _ **Supernatural High**_ **, which hopefully you (at least those of you that have been reading my stories for a while) remember because you voted on what supernatural being each character should be. So, look for that coming soon.**

 **Okay, I think I have gabbed enough. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Ch. 13 Walk Upright from Out of The Inferno**

 **(DREW)**

Officer Turner tells us that Vince is going to be arrested and Clare smiles. I smile too, feeling a weight lifted from me now that he has a warrant out for his arrest. I take Clare's hand in mine and kiss her cheek.

"Will Vince be kept in jail pending his trial?" Adam questions. Leave it to my brother to think of the practical.

"That's up to a judge, but it will be recommended. We will hold him in jail pending an appearance before the judge."

"Thanks for coming to tell us Officer Turner," Clare says.

"No problem Clare, you three be safe. I'll have someone notify you when Vince is in custody," Officer Turner tells us before leaving.

"He better stay in jail this time," I comment when the front door is closed.

"We should get ready for school," is all Clare says before going upstairs. I know she's happy there's a warrant out on Vince, but aside from her initial relief she doesn't seem to be as happy as I'd thought she would. Or she's just not showing it, sometimes she's hard to read.

"If Vince is arrested and stays in prison maybe Bianca will come back," I comment to my brother, after hearing Clare go into the washroom.

"I hope so," Adam says putting his hand on my arm.

The three of us get ready for school and walk together, with a warrant out for Vince's arrest we feel a lot safer. None of us had breakfast, but we do stop in at The Dot for breakfast. We take our coffee and pastries to-go and walk to school.

"I need some books from my locker, I'll see you at lunch," Clare says standing on her tiptoes to kiss me softly. Then she and Adam walk off for their lockers. I don't need anything from my locker, so I sit on the steps in the foyer and get out my phone to check e-mail.

"Hey, where's the girlfriend?" Owen asks sitting next to me.

"Her locker with Adam. Turner came by this morning and told us there's a warrant out for Vince. There's officers out looking for him. I hope he's picked up quickly and he stays in jail this time, and if he's in jail then maybe Bianca will come back."

"I fucking hope so, I keep wondering why she ran from us," Owen says shaking his head.

"I've been worried about that too," I reply. Before I can say anything else I see someone approaching us. From the black boots and dark jeans I know it's Eli before I look up.

"Drew," he says quietly and cautiously, "I'm sorry for shoving you and I'm really glad you weren't hurt any worse. I'll be honest, I still care about Clare, and I don't know what she sees in you and I think you're all wrong for each other," he says and my fists clench. Eli holds up his hands to calm me down. "But if she's happy with you then that's all that matters, and I'll back off. Just promise me you'll be good to Clare."

"I will," I nod my head down once. Eli nods back, then turns on his heel and leaves.

"You believe him?" Owen asks.

"Not sure, he seemed like he meant it. Honestly, I never knew what to think about Eli. He's always been a good friend to Adam, but he's always been really dark, and odd. I always thought Clare's attraction to him was that he was the closest thing to a moody vampire this school has," I comment and Owen laughs.

"Yeah he is. He's always seemed pretty dangerous to me though. Just think about all he did to Fitz; forcing him into a fight to trick him into getting arrested. Poisoning him with ipecac just because Fitz got Clare to be his date for the Vegas Night dance."

"To be fair Fitz did blackmail Clare into that date. It's true though Eli's moods and behavior have always has been extreme. Don't forget crashing his car on purpose when Clare broke up with him. Adam's told me some other things too. I'm not sure if Eli meant his apology, or if he's up to something, guess we'll find out," I shrug.

"You think he's trying to get on your good side to get back with Clare?" Owen questions as the bell rings.

"I wouldn't put it past him, but he did sound like he meant the apology. Like I said, guess we'll see," I reply. I wave to Owen and walk to homeroom. Jake is already at his desk and he nods to me.

"Clare told me that Vince will be arrested," Jake says and then looks over at Eli as he walks in the room.

"Yeah, Turner told us this morning. I just hope he stays in jail this time," I reply.

Eli seems to be listening, but he doesn't say anything. Miss Dawes starts class and we spend most of it writing, I find it hard not to think about Vince getting arrested, and that's what I end up writing about. When class is done Jake walks with me, until he has to turn to get to his second period tech design class. When I get to auto shop Owen is there and I go over to the car we're working on. Eli comes in a few minutes later, he glances over and gives us a slight nod, Owen and I nod back. I like auto shop and the class always goes by so quickly it seems like. When the lunch bell rings Owen and I washup and go to our lockers to stash our backpacks. He then comes with me while I go look for Clare, finding her in the hall with my brother.

"Hey Beautiful, want to have lunch with me?" I ask before planting a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"Sure," she grins. When I pull away from her Eli is standing there looking sorry, and hopeful. "I don't want to hear it Eli," she snaps turning her back to him.

"Clare please, I'm trying to apologize," he pleads, "I already apologized to Drew."

Clare stops and looks at me, one eyebrow slightly raised, her eyes curious and doubtful. "He did?"

"Yeah, this morning. I didn't get a chance to tell you yet," I reply.

"It's true, I was there, heard the whole thing," Owen tells her.

Clare releases a breath and turns around, "Okay Eli."

"I'm sorry, for everything. I was jealous and angry, not ready to let you go. I did some terrible things, letting my anger explode and hurting Drew was not the worst of them. I'm grateful that Drew as not hurt badly, I never would have forgiven myself if he had been. Adam I truly am sorry, I have nothing against your brother and I'd never hurt him intentionally. As regretful as I am for that moment it was also a good thing. While I was out last week I saw a lot of doctors, mostly psychologists. I've been diagnosed with bipolar depression," Eli reveals.

"Oh, Eli, I'm sorry," Clare gasps.

"It's okay, I know now and it's not the worst thing to have. I'm taking medication and I'm seeing a good therapist who's helping me with coping mechanisms. I'm getting it under control, little by little. Look, I just wanted to apologize to both you and Adam. And to tell you I won't get in the way of you and Drew. I don't get the attraction, but I'm stepping back, no car crashes or secret trips I swear," Eli pledges even does it with his hand up.

"It's good that you know you're bipolar now and are working hard at getting it under control," Clare says.

"I really am Clare," Eli smiles.

"You're forgiven, and if you need help getting through a bipolar episode you know I'm here," Adam tells him.

"Thanks Adam," Eli grins with appreciation.

"Forgiven," Clare nods, "it does make sense, and explains a lot."

"Yeah, a lot," Eli nods, "anyway I'll let you guys eat lunch."

Eli turns and leaves, I put an arm around Clare and kiss her again. The four of us decide to eat at The Dot and we walk over there. Vince will be arrested, Eli's apologized and I believe he is genuine. I don't know a lot about bipolar depression, but I know it can cause major mood swings, honestly I don't know why people didn't figure out that he had it before now.

"You know," I comment as the four of us sit down at a table, "it's a good day. Eli's apologized and knows he's bipolar. Vince has a warrant out for him, two weights have been lifted from me. It's a good day."

"It is a good day," Clare smiles. Despite her smile my brother, sitting across from her, gives the smallest of worried looks. "I hope they arrest Vince today," Clare adds quickly taking my hand under the table. "I know we're supposed to be trying to sleep in our own beds and houses, but I was thinking I'd sleep over at your place tonight. I'm coming over after school anyway because Adam and I have civics project to work on. Even though it's all been good news today, it could still bring up nightmares."

"You know you're always welcome to stay at our place Clare," Adam assures her and I nod.

"You know I love sleeping with you," I tell her and she twists her mouth at me, "you know what I mean."

We finish lunch and walk back to school, Clare goes to the washroom and I go to my locker. My last two classes go by pretty quickly, of course Bianca never shows up, I try not to think about where she might be and ruin my good mood. Before heading to basketball I find Clare and Adam on the steps waiting for Mom to pick them up.

"I'll see you after practice," I tell Clare snatching a quick kiss before going back inside to the locker room.

 **(CLARE)**

"Okay, spill," Adam demands as soon as we're alone in his basement.

"What do you mean?" I query as I set my backpack down and sit on the sofa.

"At lunch, you agreed with Drew that it was a good day, but you were forcing a smile and your eyes were worried. Drew, doesn't know your minute facial expressions yet."

I let out a small sigh, I can't believe Adam caught that. Maybe this is why people make such a big fuss about dating their best friend's brothers, because of how well your best friend knows you. "It is a good day, it doesn't mean there isn't a lot to be worried about still. Vince has a warrant on him, he has not been arrested yet. Even if he is he's not the only threat. Vince's gang beat Drew up not Vince, it was Vince and his gang that cornered me and Jake. If Vince does get arrested his gang could still come after me and Drew in retribution. And then there's Bianca."

"You're not worried about Bianca coming back and stealing Drew are you? Or Drew cheating on you with her?" Adam questions. I hear the inflection of hurt in his voice because of what I possibly think about his brother.

"I have to admit, the thought that he might cheat crossed my mind. He cheated on Alli, but that's not what I'm afraid of. I doubt Bianca is making herself scarce by choice. If she'd been kicked out by her aunt she would have called Owen or something wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, probably Owen or she'd be crashing with some of her other friends. I've heard her mention a Ron-Ron before."

"Right, which means either Vince is forcing her to be with him, or she's doing it because she thinks she's protecting Drew. Either way, when Vince is arrested it could mean potentially bad things for Bianca. I worry what will happen to her, what's already been done to her. There's also the possibility that Vince has her doing illegal things, he could have her arrested as well."

"You worry way too much," Adam says.

"I know, I can't help it. You know I'm neurotic."

"I do know, and it's cute. You are right though, there is still a lot to worry about."

"There is, but Drew is so happy I don't want to worry him, so don't tell him," I request.

"So, you want us to worry in silence?" Adam questions.

"At least we can worry in silence together," I comment and Adam laughs.

"I am happy that we talked to Eli today, that we found out about his bipolar depression. I've been seeing a lot the things he's done in the past in a new light."

"Yeah, it really does explain a lot," Adam agrees, "come on we should get started on our project."

Dave is also in our group for this project, but he has basketball practice today. Adam and I get ideas laid out and a timeline to work on various parts of the project. Tomorrow we'll show it all to Dave and make sure it works for him. By the time Drew gets home from practice Adam and I have finished our homework. Drew has enough time to wash his hands before we're called up to dinner. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Torres know that there's a warrant out on Vince. We have not had any word that Vince has been arrested yet, I hope the cops pick him up soon.

After dinner Adam and I clean up while Drew goes downstairs to do his homework. We go back to the basement after we're done cleaning the kitchen. Drew is still on his English homework, so Adam and I help him. It takes Drew a couple hours to finish his homework, and then I watch Drew and Adam play video games until it's time to get ready for bed. Adam says goodnight, Drew follows him upstairs to get ready for bed. Drew and I set up our beds on the sofa, sleeping in one corner so our heads are near each other. We watch TV for a little while before falling asleep.

… _I'm walking down the street, alone but not afraid. I hear a scream and I try to find the person screaming. It sounds like it's coming from everywhere, I can't find the person, and yet somehow I know it's coming from Bianca. She's in pain, and scared, I want to help her but I can't find her, no matter how desperately I search. I run faster, and faster, and faster yet I seem to be getting nowhere, this street is endless. And then I'm stopped. Surrounded by boys that seem to appear out of the shadows. Vince's gang surround me, all of them grinning the same vicious lecherous grin. They begin closing in, ripping at my clothes. They're going to rape me, I know they are, and I try to scream. The only thing that comes out of my mouth is strangled silence…_

Sitting upright with a gasp I'm still shaking from the nightmare. My heart is pounding, and suddenly I'm terrified of the room being so dark. I feel like Vince's gang is in the darkness and ready to rape me. Drew isn't awake, but I can't sit here in the dark any longer. I get up and turn on the basement light. Drew blinks a little and sits up a little leaning on one arm.

"Clare? What's going on?" Drew asks.

"Nightmare, I didn't want to be in the dark," I reply.

"You want to talk about it?"

I open my mouth to tell him about the dream, but then I stop. I don't want to tell him that Bianca was screaming in my dream and I couldn't find her. I don't want to tell him about Vince's gang coming after me. All of that will make Drew worry, he was so happy today and I don't want to take that away.

"I can't really remember much of the dream, but when I woke up I just couldn't be in the dark," I finally tell him.

He gets up and comes over to me, wrapping me in his arms like a shield. I feel safe now, my hands and forehead resting against his chest.

"You're safe, it was just a dream," Drew assures me. "Why don't we turn the TV, and turn off the basement light, I'll hold you all night long."

"Okay," I agree.

Drew turns out the light and it's dark again, but in his arms, I'm still feeling safe. He keeps an arm around me, we walk back to the sofa. He turns on the TV, and we lie down on the sofa, he holds me close. Drew falls asleep pretty quickly, he must not have a nightmare tonight, but I'm awake the rest of the night. As safe as I feel in Drew's arms it can't take the nightmare from my mind. I get up and shower, coming out of the washroom just as Drew's alarm goes off.

"You didn't get back to sleep, did you?" Drew questions.

"Couldn't, even though I felt safe in your arms."

"That bad huh? I thought you couldn't remember it?"

"I don't really, just the feeling it left me with."

"I'm going to get ready for school, I'd tell you to come up to my room with me, but Mom won't allow that. Why don't you go up to the kitchen and get some coffee," Drew suggests.

I go with him up to the kitchen and he continues up to his room. Audra is up and having coffee, Omar must have already left for work. Audra gives me a sympathetic smile but says nothing as get myself some coffee and sit down at the table. Adam is the first one downstairs, he makes himself a bagel, and when he sees that I'm not eating gives me half his bagel. Drew comes down a few minutes later and gets some breakfast. Once we've all eaten and are ready to go Audra takes us to school. Drew comes with us to our lockers, leaning on the one next to mine.

"You going to be okay today?" Drew questions after a few minutes. I realize I've just been standing and staring into my locker without doing anything.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a little lack of sleep," I assure him closing my locker. "I think I'm just going to go to class though, I'll see you at lunch."

"I'll go with you," Adam speaks up closing his locker. Drew catches my arm and gives me a tender kiss before Adam and I go to class. We sit at our desks in Civics and I open my backpack to get my civics book out.

"Shoot," I exclaim barely above a whisper.

Adam hears me anyway, "What's wrong?"

"I left my civics book in my locker."

"You should talk to Drew, tell him why you're still scared, and why you didn't sleep last night."

"I told him I had a nightmare."

"Did you tell him what it was about?" Adam queries.

"No," I admit.

"I don't want him to be worried more than he is already either, but if you don't talk to him and you are still scared and vexed he's going to wonder why. Then he's going to start being even more concerned about you. At least when you're both worried for the same reasons you worry together and seem to comfort each other better. Talk to him Clare, please. You can sleep at our place again and talk to him tonight," Adam urges.

"Okay," I nod. He is right, Drew should know that I don't really feel any safer and I still have a lot weighing on me.

"Good, now stay here I'll go get your book," Adam says as he gets up.

"Hi Adam, hey Clare," Dave greets us coming into the class.

"Hey Dave, I'll be right back," Adam tells him.

Dave shrugs, sits at his desk, looks at me and scowls. "I thought with a warrant out for Vince you'd be getting more sleep," Dave comments.

"You would think, Vince isn't the only one I'm worried about though," I reply.

"Then what's…" Dave begins, but a couple of girls come into class talking loudly and he stops.

Adam returns with my book and soon class starts. I try not to look worried, I do continue to look tired throughout the day however. I just tell everyone I had a nightmare and didn't get much sleep, an answer they are used to by now. Aside from feeling tired and the day seeming to move very slowly it's just another day. Nothing particularly bad or good happens and after school I go home with Adam.

"Maybe you should try and take a nap. I'll stay down here and do homework," Adam comments while we set our stuff down.

"A nap would be good, can you turn on the TV it might help," I request. Adam puts on the TV and I lie down on the sofa. "I wish I could just jump ahead a couple months. To a point where I know some Jeet Kune Do, and feel like I could defend myself if Vince's gang did ever approach me again," I yawn.

"Our first class is Monday, just dream about being a true marital arts master like Bruce Lee," Adam tells me.

I nod sleepily and my eyes close, soon I've drifted to sleep. Adam's suggestion sort of works, except that instead of dreaming about me kicking their asses I dream about Bruce Lee doing it, and I've never once watched a Bruce Lee movie. At least it's a good dream, and I wake up to Drew kissing me. My eyes open, I look at Drew and he smiles, I look around the basement, but don't see Adam.

"Where's Adam?" I question sitting up.

"He went upstairs for a snack, said there was something you needed to tell me?" Drew queries arching one curious eyebrow.

"He really hates it when I don't just come out with things," I grumble sort of under my breath. Drew looks at me expectantly and I heave a sigh. "You know how I told you I didn't remember the nightmare last night?"

"You did remember," Drew states.

"Yes, I just didn't want to worry you. It wasn't a nightmare about Vince or Eli," I tell him and then look at my hands before continuing. "Bianca was screaming, she was in pain and scared. I was running, trying to find her but I couldn't. Then Vince's gang came out of the shadows and encircled me, completely surrounding me. They got closer and closer, began ripping off my clothes, I knew they were going to rape me. That's when I woke up, but it was dark and even though I knew it wouldn't happen I felt like Vince's gang was going to pop out of the shadows. That's why I wanted the light on."

Drew puts his arms around me and pulls me close, "You should have told me last night."

"You were so happy because Eli had apologized, and Vince had a warrant on him. You were less burdened, and I didn't want to take that away. Both of those are really good things, it just didn't take away all my fear. I'm still worried about Bianca. I'm also very worried that Vince's gang will seek retribution on us for his arrest."

"I'm still worried about Bianca too, but I'm hoping she'll come back once Vince is in jail. Now I am worried about Vince's gang coming after us for putting him jail, I hadn't actually thought about that possibility."

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you," I exclaim getting out of his arms.

"I'm glad you told me, and that Adam kind of forced you to. At some point I would have been worried that you weren't telling me something, or that you were having these terrifying nightmares and not telling me about them. We've always talked about our nightmares before and it helps."

"I know, I just wanted you to keep being happy and not worried."

"I didn't say I wasn't worried at all, just less. And just because I'm worried doesn't mean I'm not happy, you make me happy," he tells me before tipping my chin up to capture my lips.

"I take it you two talked?" Adam questions coming down the stairs.

"Yes, we did. I told him everything, and now he's scared too."

"Hey," Drew exclaims, "I was already worried about Bianca. Now I'm just worried about Vince's gang coming after us too, at least now we're worried about the same things together. And when we both have nightmares tonight, about the same things, at least we'll be together."

 **(ADAM)**

"We're going to Owen's game tonight you want to come Little Bro?" Drew asks me. It's Friday morning and mom just dropped us off at school. Clare has spent the last few nights at our house, but at least she and Drew have gotten a decent amount of sleep. Even if they had nightmares every night.

"Actually, I'm going downtown with Eli tonight. Event at our comic book shop, I told Mom," I reply.

"Wait, with Mom and Dad going out does that mean we'll have the house to ourselves?" Drew questions looking at Clare with lascivious eyes.

"We're going to the game Drew, we told Owen we would," Clare asserts and I laugh. Clare and I get to our lockers and open them when an announcement rings over the PA.

" _Will Drew Torres and Clare Edwards please come to Principal Simpson's office."_

Clare and I close our lockers and look at each other. Seeing as whatever it is concerns both my brother and my best female friend I'm going with them. We walk together to Principal Simpson's office, he doesn't say anything about me coming in with them. Officer Turner is also in the office, this is either very good or very bad.

"What's going on?" Drew asks.

"I wanted you all to know that Vincent Bell was arrested early this morning. He's being held in custody until he goes before a judge Monday. The lawyer will recommend a stiff sentence for breaking the restraining order. With Vince's past record I'm sure the judge will give him the maximum. Unfortunately the sentence for breaking a restraining order isn't much. The lawyer will probably be in touch with you later today to get statements."

"Thank you Officer Turner, that is great news," Clare smiles with relief. We're all relieved, we're all smiling, it doesn't solve everything, but it's one really big thing we don't have to worry about anymore.

Clare and I return to our lockers to finally get our books, we go with Drew to his locker and tell Owen about Vince's arrest. Clare kisses Drew before she and I walk to class. All our friends, including Eli, have heard that Vince was arrested and they're happy. When school is over Clare and I leave our fourth period history class, drop our books in our lockers and go out to the steps. She's waiting for Drew and I'm waiting for Eli. Drew comes out first, he puts his arm around Clare and they tell me they'll see me at home. Eli comes out of school a few minutes later and we take the bus downtown. We get some food and then head to the comic book shop. We stay for hours at the event and then stop for pizza. We're eating by the window, talking about the event when something, or rather someone, outside catches my eye.

"Bianca," I exclaim.

"I thought she was missing," Eli comments looking over.

"She is, wait here," I tell Eli and run out of the pizza place. "Bianca," I say her name just as I catch her arm so she can't run.

"Leave me alone Adam."

"No, I won't leave you alone. Everyone is looking for you, Owen filed a missing persons report. He's been worried, Fitz has been worried, Drew is worried, even Clare is worried about you. Vince was arrested this morning, you need to come home," I insist to her.

"There's no point," she replies.

"No point to what? Letting everyone know you're alive, that you're okay? Getting away from Vince and his gang for your own safety? Because I find it hard to believe that you have been hiding out or with Vince willingly all this time."

Bianca looks away, I see a tear in the corner of her eye. "I have nowhere and nothing to go back to."

"You know that's not true. Drew's not your boyfriend anymore, he really likes Clare, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. Owen has been worried sick, so has Fitz, we all have. I'm pretty sure you could move in with Owen and his family, or move out on your own you're old enough. This is not the life for you Bianca, you're smarter and better than this, better than Vince and his gang. Come back to school, come back and let everyone know you're okay, please Bianca. Do it for your friends, do it for Drew, but most of all do it for yourself Bianca. This is not the life for you Bianca, you stay here like this you're going to end up dead or hurt. Please come back with me Bianca," I plead with her.

She looks up at me, I watch a heavy breath leave her lips. "Okay."

 **Update soon, probably picking up from right here. The next story to be updated is** _ **Alone on a School Night.**_ **Don't forget to head to the DeGrassi Saviors website (link on my profile page) to vote on which Clew story will replace this.**


	14. I Hardly Remember to Breathe

**And the winner of the Clew poll is….** _ **The Way She Smiles when She Sees Me**_ **! So that will be the story replacing this one. It was super, super close however, the winning story edged out by 2 votes. And therefor** _ **You Ought to Have Me on Your Mind**_ **which came in second will replace** _ **The Way She Smiles when She Sees Me**_ **when that ends. And** _ **All at Once You Come Alive & Feel Connected **_**will replace** _ **You Ought to Have Me on Your Mind**_ **when that ends.**

 **A big thank you to everyone that voted. The poll is now down but there are likely to be polls in the future. Okay now onto the second to last chapter for this story, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Ch. 14 I Hardly Remember to Breathe**

 **(ADAM)**

"Hey Bianca," Eli greets her when she sits down with us, "want some pizza?"

"Thanks," she says taking a slice.

"She's going to come back to my house," I tell Eli.

"Cool," he grins.

We finish the pizza, Bianca doesn't say anything just looks at her pizza and eats it slowly. We take a taxi back, dropping Eli off first and then it takes Bianca and I to my place.

"Come on, my parents are home we should go talk to them," I comment when we go through the basement door.

"Your parents won't want me here, Drew won't want me here," she replies.

"I already sent a text to Drew telling him to bring Owen home with them. I just didn't say why, but I know Owen, Drew and Clare will be happy to see you. I'm also sure my parents will be cool with you staying the night," I reassure Bianca. She doesn't look very reassured, but she does follow me upstairs.

"Bianca," Mom says surprised. She and Dad were watching the news, but they turn it off when they see us.

"I found her downtown and convinced her to come back with me. She needs a place to stay tonight," I inform my parents.

"Well, if Clare and Drew are sleeping in the basement I suppose you can sleep in his bed, if it's alright with Drew of course," Mom says.

"What about your things? Your aunt?" Dad questions.

"Haven't spoken to my aunt, I'm not sure I can go back there except to get some of the stuff I left. She was ready to toss me out anyway since I'm old enough. The rest of my stuff is at Vince's, but I don't really want to go back there either."

"Adam, check the upstairs hall closet for an extra toothbrush and I think we still have a pair of Gracie's pajamas around here," Mom remarks.

Mom and I go upstairs, I return first and give Bianca a toothbrush. Then Bianca and I go down to the basement, she sits on the sofa and I turn on the TV, I figure if she wants to talk she will. Mom brings down the pajamas and runs them through the dryer for a few minutes to freshen them, she tells Bianca they're in there and returns upstairs. Bianca and I watch TV until the sliding glass door opens and my brother walks in with Clare, Owen is just behind them. They're talking but they all freeze when they see Bianca, and I turn the TV off.

"B!" Owen exclaims rushing over and hugging her tightly. "Thank-fucking-goodness you're alive and safe. Vince was arrested. Where the hell have you been? Why'd you run from us when we were looking for you?" Owen asks in one breath.

"I've been with Vince, I ran from you because of him," Bianca tells us as Drew turns on a light.

"I'm glad you're safe Bianca," Clare says.

"She's going to stay the night here," I inform them.

"Yeah, but I don't know where I'm going to go after tonight. Even if I go back to my auntie's I can't stay there, and if I go back to Vince's place…"

"No way," Owen cuts her off.

"You're not doing that, we'll figure something out," Drew speaks up.

"You can move in with us, we have the den it can be easily turned into a room for you," Owen tells her.

"Why'd you go back to Vince?" Drew asks with pain laced in his voice.

"Drew, let's go talk to Mom and Dad. Maybe we can all sleep in the basement tonight, I'm sure we'd all feel a lot better," I interject before Bianca can speak.

"Yeah, good idea," Drew nods and looks at Clare, "be right back." He kisses Clare on the cheek and we go upstairs.

"Owen's here and he thinks Bianca can live with him, but since it's getting late we were thinking all of us could spend the night in the basement?" I ask my parents.

"Well, I guess if Clare and Drew don't do anything when they sleep down there alone the five of you won't be doing anything. You boys better sleep on the floor and give the girls the sofa, take down blankets and pillows, you might need the sleeping bags from the garage," Dad replies.

"And have Owen check with his parents," Mom adds. Drew and I nod before going downstairs.

"We can all sleep here, but you need to clear it with your parents Owen," Drew tells them.

Owen gets out his phone and sends a text, presumably to his parents. "Done. I told them I was crashing at your place," Owen says putting his phone back in his pocket. "Now, where the hell have y…" Owen begins looking at Bianca, but Clare interrupts.

"We should get our beds set up and then, if she wants to, Bianca can tell us about the past few weeks."

Bianca gives Clare a grateful look as she stands up, she gets her pajamas from the dryer and takes them into the washroom with her toothbrush. Clare tells Drew she's going to use his room to get ready for bed. Drew almost follows her upstairs, but Owen and I drag him out to the garage. While they get the sleeping bags from the garage I go upstairs, I change into a pair of sweats but that's about it, I fully intend to sleep just like this with everyone here. I do grab all the pillows and blankets from my room and take them downstairs. Drew comes up and gets spare blankets and pillows from the closet before we return downstairs. When Clare comes downstairs ready for bed she's holding the pillows and blankets from Drew's bed that weren't already downstairs. We set up the sofa and three beds on the floor, Owen borrows pajama bottoms from Drew to sleep in and we find him a toothbrush he can use. When we're all ready for bed we look at Bianca.

"I didn't think I had any choice, Vince threatened to go after you again Drew. He said he'd do worse and he'd do whatever he wanted to Clare," Bianca says looking down. Hearing Vince's threat against Clare my brother puts his arms around her. "I stayed, I stayed out of fear and did whatever he wanted me to."

"What do you mean whatever he wanted you to?" I question.

"Selling drugs for him, being his girlfriend…sort of."

"I don't think you can consider it dating him if you didn't want to," Clare speaks up.

"You had sex with him," Drew states flatly.

"Not exactly by choice," Bianca replies.

"That would be rape," I comment.

"He kept an eye on me, if he wasn't watching one of his cronies was. That's why I stopped going to school, that's why I ran when you two saw me. That's where I've been these last few weeks."

"Vince has been arrested and you'll come live with me," Owen states with a tone of finality.

"Yeah, and go back to school," I say.

"I've missed weeks, even if Principal Simpson lets me back I'll have to go to summer school," Bianca argues with a bitter tone.

"Not necessarily, how were your grades before you stopped coming to school?" Clare questions.

"Pretty good," Bianca says.

"Then I'm sure Mr. Simpson will let you back, and you can probably talk to your teachers. Ask if you can do an independent project to make up the work you missed. It will be a lot of work, you'd have to do the independent projects and your current work but I'm sure you can do it," Clare suggests.

"Great idea, thanks Clare," Bianca grins.

"Come on, let's try and get some sleep. I'll put a movie on," I remark.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor, you and Bianca take the sofa, I'll be right here," Drew tells Clare.

Everyone settles into their beds and I put a movie on. We watch the movie and I put on another, but I fall asleep before it's halfway over. I sleep soundly until I feel Drew thrashing around beside me.

"Drew, wake up," I whisper shaking him. He's not waking up but Clare's scream does that, in fact it wakes us all up. Drew jumps up and sits next to her, holding her tightly.

"You're safe, I'm here," Drew tells her. We all hear Clare release a breath and then begins to sob.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake everyone up," she apologizes wiping her eyes.

"It's okay Clare, Drew was having a nightmare too," I tell her.

"You want to talk about it?" Drew asks.

Clare shakes her head and then whispers something to my brother. He smiles, lies down behind her and puts his arms around her. I'm sure they intend to sleep like that, but now that we're all awake I put another movie on. We fall asleep again and this time everyone stays asleep until late the next morning. I wake up first and go upstairs, Bianca comes up a few minutes later.

"Morning, you want some coffee?" I ask her.

"Thanks," she says sitting down while I get her some coffee, "Drew and Clare, do they have nightmares like that often?"

"Yeah, pretty much since Drew got beat up and Clare was there. They started sleeping in the same place and haven't spent too many nights apart. They definitely sleep better when they're together. Now that you're back and Vince has been arrested hopefully they'll stop having them all together," I comment giving Bianca the coffee and getting out the cream and sugar.

"They both had a nightmare last night," Bianca points out.

"I know, but their nightmares involved Eli or Clare's dad or something else sometimes too. Trust me, it's gotten better, for a while they were lucky to get a couple hours of sleep a night."

"Drew never should have never gotten involved with me, with any of this," Bianca says remorsefully.

"I wish Drew had never been beaten up, and that Clare hadn't been witness to it but I'm sure Drew doesn't regret being with you. I know he doesn't regret saving you from Anson. He was angry at first, and hurt, but he and Clare are good for each other and happy together. Now that you're safe and Vince is in jail things feel like they're right again," I say and Bianca smiles.

We drink our coffee for a few minutes and then Owen comes upstairs. He has Bianca's clothes and he gives them to her.

"The lovebirds are still asleep. I thought we'd head to my house and talk to my parents," Owen says.

"Yeah, good idea," Bianca says finishing her coffee.

"My clothes are still in Drew's room, I'll meet you back here in a few minutes," Owen says before going upstairs.

"Adam, thanks for forcing me back, for reminding me that people care," Bianca says then kisses my cheek, "I've been saved by both Torres brothers." Bianca goes upstairs and I touch my cheek where she kissed me.

 **(CLARE)**

"You two actually look like you slept," Jake remarks when Drew and I walk into school holding hands. Adam is with us as well since I slept at their house last night.

"We did, two whole nights without nightmares," I grin.

"Yeah, and they aren't telling the parents because they're afraid the parents won't let them sleep in the same place anymore," Adam comments and Jake laughs.

"Hey, there's Bianca she looks happy," Jake remarks and we look over to see Bianca.

On Saturday Owen took Bianca home with him, his parents agreed she could move in. They got her stuff from her aunts place but she left whatever she had at Vince's place. They let Fitz know she was okay and the three friends celebrated that night, Owen told us yesterdat she was all moved in and they'd hung out with Fitz.

"So, does the smile mean you're back?" Adam questions.

"It does, Principal Simpson said I was welcome back and he was really glad to see me. He called all of my teachers in and we spoke to all of them. Each of them is willing to give me an independent project to make up what I missed. I have to spend lunch with one of them every day starting tomorrow to catch up and discuss the independent project. Thanks for the idea Clare, I'd be in summer school if not for you," Bianca grins.

"No problem, I'm really glad you're safe and back at school with us," I smile.

"I hear you're living with Owen," Jake remarks.

"Yeah, they converted the den into a room for me, it's nice and I've always liked Owen's family," Bianca replies.

Owen finds us, and we hang out talking until the bell, we split up to get to our homeroom classes. Dave, Adam and I talk about our project due on Friday. We decide to work on it tomorrow at lunch since Dave has basketball practice after school. And tonight Adam, Drew, Owen and I have our first Jeet Kune Do class. I feel pretty good this morning, Bianca is back and safe, she's living with Owen, Vince goes before the judge this morning and I'm looking forward to the self-defense class this evening. At lunch Adam and I find Drew, Owen and Bianca, it's a nice day and we decide to walk to The Dot for lunch. Just as we're leaving school we see Audra pull up, I know she works for the school board, but something tells me she's not here for that and I take Drew's hand.

"What's going on?" Drew asks as him Mom approaches us.

"I just came from the courthouse, I couldn't get in, but your dad was able to. Vince was convicted on one count of breaking his restraining order. The good news is he's on his way to jail right now," Audra smiles.

"What's the bad news?" I question feeling a tightness in my chest, and a sharp breath holds itself in my throat waiting for the bad news.

"He was only sentenced to six weeks," Audra informs us.

I feel my stomach open to a pit, that sharp breath in my throat cuts its way through my lips. My grip on Drew's hand gets tighter, angry salt water pools in my eyes. "Six weeks? That's it? Just long enough for him to stew in his anger and get out more enraged and filled with more hate than before, why even bother filing a restraining order?"

"I know it isn't very much, it's his first offense of breaking a restraining order. Unfortunately, at this point there just isn't solid evidence of Vince doing anything else illegal, if there had been his sentence would be longer. Don't get discouraged, he is spending some time in jail and Bianca is back and safe now. Remember the good things," Audra says before kissing each of her sons on the forehead. "Will you be sleeping at our place again tonight Clare?" Audra questions. I nod, I didn't even think about it, right now I'm just biting hard on my lip so I don't cry. "I'll see you three at home then," Audra says and gets back in her car.

"Let's go eat," Owen comments after a moment.

"I'm not that hungry now, and I don't feel like walking to The Dot any longer," I shake my head.

"I'll drive us," Owen replies.

We go to his car, Bianca takes the passenger seat while I take the back between the Torres brothers. Owen makes the very short drive to The Dot and we all get out of the car.

"Why do you all look so unhappy?" Fitz asks when we come in.

"Vince saw the judge this morning, his sentence for breaking the restraining order Clare has on him, six weeks. He'll be out at the end of May," Bianca sighs.

"That's stupid, what's the point?" Fitz says angrily.

"That's how I feel. Why even have a restraining order?" I lament again.

None of us are very hungry now, Drew and Adam both order shakes, I share Drew's and Bianca shares Adam's. Owen gets a drink and a basket of fries we all nibble at. A few minutes before the bell is going to ring we get back in Owen's car and return to school. Adam and I go to third period still unhappy, I was feeling good this morning, now I'm just feeling down and somewhat hopeless. Alli and K.C. see our glum faces, so we tell them about Vince. I really do try to be positive for the afternoon, but it doesn't work, all I can think is that in six weeks Vince is going to get out of jail hating us more than when he went in. After school Adam and I wait just inside the doors for his mom to come get us.

"I'll be home after basketball practice, Owen will just be getting out of hockey practice he'll bring me home and stay to take us all to class," Drew tells me. Owen nods to confirm this statement.

"We heard about Vince's light sentence, that's crazy that six weeks is all he gets," Jake comments.

"I'm going to The Dot, I'll do homework there and Fitz can take me home when he's off," Bianca says to Owen.

"Don't walk over there alone," Owen tells her.

"Katie and I are going that way too, we have a project, we'll take my truck, the three of us can fit," Jake speaks up.

Drew gives me a gentle kiss before he goes to the locker room for basketball practice. Jake walks out with Katie and Bianca. A few minutes later Audra pulls up, so Adam and I go to the van and get in. As Audra begins driving us home she tells me she spoke to my mom and told her about Vince. A large part of me is really hoping Vince gets stabbed or something in jail so he never comes out. When we get to the Torres house Adam and I go down to the basement, he turns on the TV and we begin on our homework. Even with Vince on both our minds we manage to finish our homework before Drew and Owen even get home from practice. They start on their homework; Adam and I help Drew with his English homework. With our help Drew finishes before Audra calls us up for dinner.

"So, you kids have your first class tonight?" Omar asks as we begin eating. It's more than just idle conversation. I can't decide if he brought it up to remind us we'll be learning to defend ourselves or to try and get our minds off Vince. Whatever the reason it doesn't help as my mind has done nothing but think about Vince stewing in jail since Audra came to the school this afternoon.

"Yeah, from seven to eight, Owen will drive us there and back," Drew says.

"Are the classes only one night a week?" Audra questions.

"Mondays and Wednesdays from seven to eight," Adam answers.

"I can drive every time, I'll either bring Drew home after our practices or we can all go to my house after school," Owen comments.

"Thank you, Owen, that would be very helpful. How was Bianca's first day back?" Audra asks.

"She did well in her classes, she'll be meeting with her teachers all week to discuss independent projects and catching up with the work she missed," Owen replies.

"Clare, Adam how is that project for civics with Dave coming along?" Audra queries. She seems to be desperate to keep the conversation going while also trying to steer clear of conversation about Vince.

"Good, we'll be done by Friday," I reply.

That's how the rest of dinner conversation goes, after dinner I go down to the basement to change for class. Adam and Drew are using their rooms, Owen changes in the basement washroom when I'm done. We don't have to leave for class just yet but we decide to leave now and get there a little early. In the first class we learn all about the Jeet Kune Do origins and philosophies, the salutation and then the three stances.

"I hope we learn more next class, if that's all I know in six weeks when Vince is released I'm not going to feel like I can protect myself," I remark as Owen begins driving us all back to the Torres house.

"We have eleven more classes before his scheduled release I'm sure we'll know some basics by then," Adam says trying to be encouraging.

"I hope so," Drew comments.

Owen drops us at the Torres house, we thank him for driving and go in through the front door. We greet Audra and Omar, talk about first class for a few minutes then we go down to the basement. Adam turns on the TV and we watch silently, we hear the Torres parents go to bed, they don't come down to tell us to get to bed or anything. After they go to bed I get up to make sure the sliding glass door is locked. We watch TV for hours, sleep does not come easy, but eventually we all fall asleep on the sofa and to the TV. I don't know how long I sleep but I wake up to Drew screaming. My eyes shoot open, I lock eyes with Adam before we both start shaking Drew.

"Drew wake up. Drew you're safe, wake up," Adam and say together shaking him.

"GET AWAY," Drew yells once more and then his eyes shoot open.

"You're safe, we all are," I assure Drew. He looks at me, looks at Adam, back at me and then kisses me as he releases a breath.

Drew doesn't need to tell us what his nightmare was about because we know. It was the same nightmare I was in the middle of when Drew's screaming woke us up. None of us sleep for the rest of the night. It's going to be a long six weeks.

 **(DREW)**

Adam beats me out of the car and opens the front door of the Edwards home. For once we're not here because of something bad. Clare didn't have a nightmare, it's just now evening, a crisp May evening. It's been almost four weeks since Vince was sentenced, Clare and I spent that first week after the sentencing sleeping in the same place still. After that we slowly began sleeping in our own beds, one night a week and then two and now we're up to three. We still called each other every night, often falling asleep on the phone together, but Vince was in jail, Bianca was safe and back at school, and Vince's gang hadn't been seen since before he was sentenced. After a few nights of neither of us having nightmares our parents wanted us to sleep in our own beds.

We spent all night on the phone together the first night we tried. We didn't sleep, we just talked all night. Days went by, nothing bad happened, things were looking up and we, all of us, were happy. Clare and I were like a normal couple, we hung out, kissed in the halls, even went on a couple of dates. Adam was spending a lot of time with Bianca, helping her with her independent projects. He and Eli were good friends again, my brother's friendship with Clare was stronger than ever. Eli was doing a lot better, I wouldn't say he and I were friends, but we were okay now, he seemed to have accepted that Clare and I were staying together. He was on meds and keeping himself very busy by taking a film course at Centennial and classes at a gym five days a week. Owen, Fitz and Bianca were hanging out a lot, Fitz was working of course but we'd hung out with him a few times. He had apologized to Adam even.

Owen was star of the hockey team and had taken them to victory. After that he tried to date Anya, it only lasted a couple weeks, was kind of disastrous, but he went after the girl he liked. Of course, Owen was keeping busy with us at the Jeet Kune Do classes twice a week, we even practiced on the weekends. Jake and Katie were still dating, when he wasn't with her he could usually be found at Clare's house helping his Dad. In fact, that's why we were all here on this Saturday evening. The remodeling of the downstairs was complete and Helen was throwing a party to celebrate. Last night on the phone Clare told me there was another reason for the party, but couldn't tell me what.

"Hi," Clare greets us when we come in. She hugs my brother and says hi to our parents before greeting me with a kiss. "I'll take your coats, go look at the new downstairs," Clare says. Jake comes over, he helps Clare with our coats while the rest of us go into the living room.

"Helen, the downstairs looks amazing," Mom smiles.

"It's wonderful, a fresh start. It feels like a new home but it's the home Clare grew up in," Helen grins just as Clare and Jake come back down the stairs.

"Jake you and you and your Dad did a wonderful job," Dad tells him.

"Jake learns fast, he's always been good at building," Glen says proudly.

"He takes after his dad," Helen smiles kissing Glen's cheek.

Adam and I go into the kitchen to get something to eat, Clare comes with us but when she sees Owen and Bianca pull up she leaves us to greet them and take their coats. It isn't long before Helen and Clare's downstairs is full of their friends. Katie is here, Glen and Jake's closest friends from their old town, some of Helen's friends from the hospital where she works. Everyone is admiring Jake and Glen's handiwork, talking and eating. All of us teenagers have migrated to one corner, we're talking about school and summer.

"Everyone, can we have your attention please?" Helen calls and everyone quiets down. "We did throw this party to show off our incredible new downstairs thanks to all the work Jake and Glen did. Most of you know that Glen and I have been dating, and this party was also to announce that Glen and I are engaged."

With this announcement everyone cheers, and now I know what Clare meant when she said the party was for another reason. Helen and Glen are being congratulated by everyone else, so all of us look at Clare and Jake.

"How do you guys feel about it?" Adam asks.

"We're happy, our parents are truly happy. Jake and Glen have already started moving in," Clare says.

"Yeah, I've always been an only child, but I think I'll be pretty good big brother," Jake grins and Clare giggles.

"You already are," she says.

"I'm going to go congratulate your parents, I'll be right back," I tell Clare kissing her cheek.

She smiles, and I make my way through the crowd, after congratulating Glen and Helen I start to make my way back to Clare. She's surrounded by other people though and I can't get to her. Bianca's standing in the little hallway that leads to the garage, so I go over to talk to her.

"Clare looks really happy about her mom's engagement," Bianca smiles.

"Yeah, she is and Jake's a good guy, he'll make a good brother."

"You're a good brother too, I see a lot of your influence in Adam."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"He's a good influence, he's really smart and creative. I was thinking about asking him to the Junior Prom, but I wanted to see how you felt about it?" Bianca asks.

"I think it's a good idea, are you asking him as a friend?"

"Actually, I like him. He's honest, he's funny, he's really smart, he's kind and loyal. I know I gave him hell when I first found out he was trans. I'm sorry for that, I didn't understand, I still don't completely, but I know he's a guy. I know you're happy with Clare, and I'm happy for both of you, she's good for you, and you're good for her. I just don't want me dating your brother to be awkward, for any of us, since you and I dated."

"I'm not sure you can call the two disastrous months we were together dating. I don't think it will be awkward, unless we make it that way, just be good to my brother."

"I promise," Bianca smiles.

The two of us rejoin the other teenagers near the backdoor and I wrap my arms around Clare. We stay at the party until it begins to break up, Adam and I leave with our parents and say goodnight. When we get home our parents go up to get ready for bed, Adam and I go down to the basement to play video games for a while.

"Bianca asked me to prom," Adam tells me as I turn on the TV.

"I know, she told me she was going to," I grin, "you said yes right?"

"Yeah, I did but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it.

"I think you'll be good for her, and her for you. Bianca and I barely dated, I only went out with her because after Alli she was the only girl that would even look at me. In the two months we were together I took shrooms and got high for the first time, cut class, we killed a guy. Bianca brought me down, I let her, I didn't think either of us were worth more, and neither did she. You definitely bring out the best in her, and I've seen a new pride in you lately. I think you should give this thing with Bianca a shot."

Adam grins and we settle back to play video games. We play for a couple of hours and just as I'm settling into bed I call Clare. We talk about her mom's engagement, she and Jake really are happy about it and she likes having Jake and Glen at the house. She tells me the wedding is set for the end of the summer at the house, a small wedding with close friends. As usual we talk for hours falling asleep on the phone. I can still hear her breathing when I wake up late the next morning.

"Good morning Beautiful, any plans this on this sunny Sunday?"

"Mmmm church, I think Mom wants to go look at dresses," Clare yawns. "It's later than I thought, I'd better hang up and see if we're going to church."

"Talk to you later," I reply and hang up.

I get up and stretch, scratching my head as I make my way to the washroom. After using the washroom I pull on my robe, leaving my room just as Adam leaves his. We're both surprised to see our parents at the table. Usually by this time they're out running errands, or possibly working. They were both dressed, drinking coffee and they had these looks on their faces. They were unhappy, worried and had something to tell us.

"What's going on?" Adam questions. He sees it too, I was really hoping I was wrong.

"Helen's on her way over with Clare," Mom tells us.

"Is she okay? I just talked to her a few minutes ago," I say panicked.

"Clare's fine son, but the jails are overcrowded, Vince's offense was minor and he's been released early," Dad informs us.

"Great, he's out two weeks early and he's probably pissed. Do Bianca and Owen know?" I ask as I slump into a chair.

"I called Owen's Mom, she'll tell them when they wake up," Mom tells us.

"So, what happens now?" Adam questions.

"Yeah, what happens now? Vince is out, he's probably angry, he'll know Clare sent him to jail and he doesn't have Bianca anymore."

 **Update soon, chapter 15 will be the last one and it will pick up from right about here. Next to be updated is** _ **Alone on a School Night.**_


	15. Bright Are the Stars that Shine

**Last chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for enjoying the Clew sweetness and drama with me.**

 **I had a reader recently ask if I am on Twitter, I am actually. If you were reading and had twitter during season 14 you might remember I was watching live and tweeting. I also tweeted clues and things for my chapters. Well, I stopped watching at season 14 and kind of stopped using Twitter. However, feel free to message me, or tweet and I will respond. If a lot of people are on and talking with me I'll probably start using it again to communicate with readers and such. Anyway Halawen_DFF is me.**

 **Okay, now onto this last chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Ch. 15 Bright Are the Stars that Shine Dark is the Sky**

 **(CLARE)**

I go through the front door of the Torres house and Drew envelopes me in his arms. I break the embrace after a moment, but only long enough to hug Adam.

"I'll make some breakfast," Audra says.

"We'll be in the basement," Adam tells the adults.

"Do Bianca and Owen know?" I ask as we go down the stairs.

"Owen's mom will tell them when they get up," Drew replies. "I knew a restraining order was going to be mostly useless. He went away for a few weeks and now that he's out he's going to be even angrier. He doesn't have Bianca and he knows you sent him to prison, he's going to come after us. He's probably going to come after us and have to kill one of us before the cops do anything," Drew growls. We're sitting on the sofa now, I take Drew's hand and interlace our fingers.

After a few minutes of sitting there in silence Adam turns on the TV. When breakfast is ready Audra calls us up, I don't think any of us are very hungry, but we go upstairs. We make ourselves plates and return to the basement. While we're eating breakfast and watching TV Owen and Bianca come through the door.

"We knew that fucker was getting out soon," Owen comments as they sit down.

"Yeah, but not this soon," Adam replies.

"He might come after me," Bianca remarks, "and the rest of you if you're near me."

"He'll come after us anyway, he was already mad at Drew and he knows I was the one that got him arrested. We're stronger and better if we all stick together, so don't even think about taking off or something Bianca," I warn her.

"I already told her the same," Owen speaks up.

"I won't, it didn't do any good last time," she says. For a few minutes we sit there silently, but it becomes to much for me. Instead of feeling scared I start to feel angry.

"This is ridiculous," I comment putting my half-eaten breakfast on the table and standing up. "Sitting here scared and worried is letting Vince win. He's out, the system sucks but we can't just sit around worried and scared. Even if he comes after us with his whole gang if we all stick together there's not a lot he can do. Prom is a couple weeks away; Bianca and I need prom dresses and you guys need to rent tux's or suits. Let's go to the mall."

"I haven't asked anyone to prom," Owen speaks up.

"I don't care, come with us and rent a suit. We'll go as a group and I'll dance with you at prom," I reply.

"I'll dance with you too Owen, and you should come," Bianca insists.

"I'll see if we can borrow the van from mom, so we're not all squished into one car with a lot of bags," Drew comments.

Audra says we can take the van, so a few moments later we're on our way to the mall. We go into one of the larger department stores first, the guys all find suits to rent within the first hour. With the guys all taken care of Bianca and I look for prom dresses. Neither of us finds something we like, and we move on. After a couple more stores we break for lunch, and then it's back to looking for prom dresses. We spend most of the day at the mall, Bianca finally settles on a scarlet red dress with spaghetti straps and some velvet roses on the bust. It has a low back and goes to the floor. She does get flat black sparkly sandals to go with the dress, she doesn't want anymore height since Adam isn't that tall. I chose a dark blue halter dress with a bra built in, it only goes to my knees, but since Drew is so much taller than I am I get heels the same color as the dress. We don't leave the mall until after seven, so we stop for pizza on the way home.

"That was fun, and I didn't think about Vince once," Bianca smiles when we return.

"Neither did I, and I don't want to feel afraid of Vince anymore. He'll get caught again, and until he does we just need to be cautious, stick together and not give him an opportunity," I say resolutely, I'm tired of being afraid and on edge.

"Very wise thinking, one of the many reasons I love you," Drew grins.

"Did you just say you love me?" I question.

"I did, and I do," he replies widening his grin a little. I smile, but before I can answer the interior door opens.

"Hi kids, how was prom shopping?" Audra questions coming downstairs.

"Great we all found something, the guys will pick their suits up the day before. Look at the beautiful dresses Clare and I got," Bianca says holding up our dresses in the clear garment bags.

"Those are gorgeous, I'm sure you'll both look stunning. Did you kids eat?"

"Yeah, we got pizza," Adam tells her.

Audra smiles and goes upstairs, Adam decides we should watch a movie and selects one. We watch two movies before Owen and Bianca go home. Mom already knows I'm staying the night, so I don't need to text her. I take my bag into the washroom to start getting ready for bed, while Drew gets pillows and blankets for us.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'll be back downstairs in a few minutes," Drew tells me when I come out of the washroom. He starts to go upstairs, but I run over and catch his arm. He turns back giving me a slightly concerned look.

"I love you too Andrew."

He grins cupping my chin and bringing our lips together for a loving kiss!

 **(DREW)**

"You look amazing," I grin when I see Clare in her prom dress.

"Thanks Handsome," she smiles back before kissing me.

"Wait, let me get a picture," Mom says holding her phone up again. She's already taken at least a dozen of me, Adam and Owen in our suits.

Clare and I hold our kiss until Mom says okay, we break the kiss, but Mom snaps a dozen more pictures of us. Then Bianca comes upstairs, and Mom gets at least a dozen of her and Adam, and then she gets me and Adam pinning the corsages to our dates, and then several of the group of us. When Mom is satisfied she has enough pictures we finally go out to Owen's car, the girls sit in back with Adam and I take the passenger seat. Owen pulls up to the valet when we get to the hotel where prom is held this year. I help Clare out of the car while Owen gives his keys to the valet. We enter prom as a group and get a group picture taken, then Clare and I get one, Adam and Bianca get one. Finally, Owen gets one with both the girls, it was Clare's idea.

"I was one of the last to buy tickets, I don't think we're at the same table," Bianca comments.

"I asked Fiona to make sure we were all at the same table," Adam tells us.

"Let's go find our table then, and then we're going to dance," Clare insists.

"Anything you want," I smile at Clare.

"Here this is us, we are at the same table," Owen says looking at the name cards.

"Sav's at our table too, but I don't see him and he's not a junior," Clare says picking up his name card.

"Yeah, but he's president and was on the dance committee, I think he and Fiona are here as sort of chaperones," Adam says.

"He's probably dancing, speaking of which shall we dance Gorgeous?" I ask holding my hand out to her.

She smiles and takes my hand before grabbing Owen by the jacket. "Fast song you're dancing too."

We all go out to the dance floor and dance for a couple of fast songs. When the slow song comes on Owen vanishes and I wrap my arms around Clare. She puts her head on my chest and we sway gently to the music. I look over at my brother, he's happily dancing with Bianca, she has her arms around his neck and she's gazing blissfully into his eyes. I feel like everything is right, Adam and Bianca are happy together, they make sense. Just like me and Clare, she balances me and I do the same with her.

"I'm hungry, let's get dinner," Clare says when the song ends.

"Looks like they're serving anyway," I comment seeing the weight staff setting dishes out.

"Time to eat," Bianca agrees. We return to our table where Owen is already eating and Sav is at the table.

"Hey guys, you four were cute on the dance floor," Sav greets us.

"Thanks Sav, having fun at Junior Prom?" Clare asks.

"Well, lost my date for senior prom, so I figured this might be the only one I attend. Though technically Fi and I are here to chaperone, along with Miss Oh," Sav shrugs. "Owen was just saying that you haven't seen or heard anything from Vince or his gang," Sav tells us.

"Yep, and it's been two euphorically peaceful weeks," Clare grins.

"I want to believe he's gone, that he won't bother us," Bianca sighs.

"You don't think he is?" Sav questions.

"No, I think he's laying low before lashing out," Bianca replies.

"Well, he's not here and I'm not letting him ruin tonight. If he does show his ugly face again we'll just use what we've learned in Jeet Kune Do class," Clare remarks.

"How are those going?" Sav asks.

"Great, we've learned a lot already," I smile.

We eat dinner and talk with Sav a little. He leaves the table again when he's done eating and tells us to enjoy prom. Owen finishes eating before the rest of us and says he's going to go say hi to some people. A couple minutes after he leaves Eli comes over and sits in Owen's empty seat.

"Hey, enjoying prom?" Eli asks.

"Yes," Clare smiles.

"Where's your date?" Adam questions.

"Imogen is dancing with Fiona," Eli replies pointing out to the dance floor.

"Aww they're cute out there," Clare says and then looks at me. "Let's dance again," she says tugging at my arm.

"As you wish," I smile.

"We'll come with you," Bianca remarks standing up and tugging Adam with her.

"You coming Eli?" Clare questions looking over her shoulder at him.

Eli gets up and comes with us to the dance floor, it's a fast song and we're all kind of dancing in a group. We move around the dance floor a little, Owen joins our group and the six of us dance together, until suddenly Bianca is yanked away.

"HEY, LET GO OF HER," Adam yells. It's Vince, he got in somehow and he's pulling Bianca away. She looks petrified, but the rest of us leap to action.

Adam is closest and punches Vince, at the same time I use a kick to his stomach. The kick send him back and he falls to his butt, Bianca yanks her arm away before she falls with him.

"GET OUT OF HERE AND STAY AWAY FROM ALL OF US," I yell at him.

Vince looks pissed, he growls and hits his hand on the floor. He gets up and sneers at us, but then turns and starts walking away. Adam and I exchange smiles of satisfaction, put our arms around our girls and begin walking back toward the center of the dance floor.

Then suddenly there's this sound, a horrible bang and then a scream at almost the same second. Adam groans and falls to the floor in Bianca's arms. I watch in horror as Adam's white shirt begins to turn red!

"ADAM!" Clare screams pulling out of my arms and going to her knees at his side.

"SOMEONE CALL 911," Eli yells as he goes down to Adam's side. Eli takes off his jacket holding it on the bullet hole in Adam's shoulder.

"Adam?" I kneel down next to my younger brother's head and look in his eyes.

"Adam! Adam, I'm sorry this is all my fault," Bianca sobs.

"No, it's not," Adam replies weakly.

"Adam, hang on the ambulance is on it's way," I tell him.

"Yeah, the ambulance and cops are coming," Owen says as he joins us.

"Where's Vince?" Bianca inquires.

"He ran off after he fired the gun," Owen replies.

"Adam sit up a little," Imogen instructs. "Here, hold this on his wounds to stop the bleeding," Imogen says handing me and Eli a stack of paper towels.

"Adam, stay with us. Keep talking, you have to be okay," Clare pleads holding his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says trying to smile. It's weak though and he's getting paler.

"Where's that ambulance?" I whisper under my breath.

"I'll go see," Owen says getting up and running out.

"Vince will pay for this, I swear Adam," Bianca tells him with a resolute voice.

"EVERYONE MOVE," Owen yells and EMTs finally arrive. Eli and I move, I pull Clare away and once the EMTs have him Bianca moves.

"This is my fault, I have to go after him," Bianca says as the EMTs get Adam on the gurney. Before we can stop her Bianca runs off and disappears into the prom crowd.

"I have to go after her, can you go with Adam to the hospital?" I ask Clare. She gives me a teary nod.

"I'll go too," Eli says.

"I'll go with you," Owen tells me.

"Thanks," I smile at both of them.

"Be careful, both of you," Clare pleads and grips my shirt giving me a soft kiss. "I love you," she whispers against my lips.

"I love you too, take care of Adam for me."

Leaving my brother in the hands of his best friends Owen and I run out to find Bianca. We run through the hotel and out to the parking lot, in the dark parking lot with all the cars it's hard to see anyone.

"Hey, did you see a girl run through here in a prom dress? Lots of dark curls and a red dress?" Owen asks the valet.

"Yeah, she ran straight out that way crying," he replies.

"Here, my valet ticket, tell me where to find my car," Owen demands. The valet tells Owen where his car is parked, and we run to it. "She couldn't have gotten far," Owen says as he begins driving.

He's right, we've barely driven a block when I see her. "There, pull off in front of her." Owen does and I hop out of the car before it's even in park. "Bianca what are you doing?"

"This is my fault, everything that happened, Vince wouldn't be in our lives if not for me. Now Adam is hurt, he could have died Drew. I can't let anyone else get hurt," she says with angry tears rushing down her face. Owen is standing with us now, but he hasn't said anything.

"Vince came after both of us because of Anson, not because of you. Adam got hurt, but if you go back to Vince it's not going to change that. Adam is going to be more hurt if he finds out you went back to Vince. What Adam needs now is for us, all of us to be with him. Where are you even going at this hour and in your prom dress still?"

"He has a gun stash, I was going to take one and find him. Get him out of all of our lives for good," Bianca tells us as she wipes some tears from her face.

"Do you know where he is?" Owen asks.

"Yeah, I think so. He has one hideout he almost always uses to lie low for a couple of days," she nods.

"I'll bet you know a lot more about Vince's operation?" Owen asks. Bianca nods. "Get in the car, we'll go to the cops. They must know what happened tonight and you can tell them more about Vince's gang and what goes on. Like his secret stash of guns, that's got to be something the cops are interested in and something they can arrest him for."

"What if they arrest me too? I did sell drugs," Bianca reminds us.

"Under duress, I'm sure they'll take that into consideration," Owen assures her.

"My dad's a lawyer, I'm sure someone is in his firm will represent you," I tell her.

"Okay, let's go to the police station," Bianca nods.

I smile and the three of us get back into Owen's car. He takes us to the nearest police station and Bianca says she needs to talk with someone about Vincent Bell and his gang, and the shooting at prom tonight.

"I'll call Dad and have him get you a lawyer," I say to Bianca after the cop tells her to wait a minute.

"No, you should go to the hospital and be with Adam, and Clare. Tell Adam I'll be there as soon as I can," Bianca asserts.

"Yeah, you need to be there. Take my car and I'll stay here with Bianca. We'll come to the hospital when we're done," Owen says handing me his keys.

"My parents will be at the hospital. I'll ask Dad about getting you a lawyer, don't say anything until you hear from me," I tell Bianca.

She nods, and I go out to Owen's car driving to the hospital. Now that I'm alone and I know Bianca is safe my mind begins to race. I'm worried about Adam, I haven't heard anything from anyone, but all I can remember right now is my brother in a pool of blood. I start thinking about all the "what ifs", _What if the bullet had hit him a little lower? What if the bullet had hit Clare? What if Adam doesn't make it?_

"No," I scold myself, "no don't think that way. Adam is fine, you'll see for yourself when you get to the hospital." I park at the hospital and run into the emergency room, it's pretty full. I guess that's not so surprising for a Saturday night, I look around for Clare.

"Drew," Clare's voice calls to me and I turn to find her. I see her now, with Eli and my parents. Clare comes over to me, hugging me with relief and I crush our lips together.

"How's Adam?"

"Where's Owen and Bianca?"

Our questions overlap each other the second our lips detach from the kiss. Clare smiles and takes my hand bringing me over to everyone else.

"Adam's in surgery, they said the bullet was a through and through in the shoulder and he got lucky. He should have full use of his arm back after some healing and physio," Eli informs me.

"Thanks goodness," I breathe out with relief. "Bianca and Owen are at the police station, Owen let me take his car," I tell them as I sit down. Clare's was the only empty seat since she got up, so I sit in it and pull her into my lap. "Dad, Bianca might need a lawyer. She's going to tell them everything she knows about Vince, and his gang, and their operation. She was forced to sell drugs for him though, she's worried about being arrested."

"I'll call Don," Dad replies. Don is a lawyer at his firm. Dad gets out his cell and goes outside where it's quieter to make the call.

"Is Bianca okay?" Clare asks.

"Upset, scared, but yeah she's okay. She and Owen will come to the hospital when their done at the police station."

Dad comes back in to ask me what station Owen and Bianca are at. I tell him, he relays it into the phone, says a few more things and hangs up. "Don is on his way down there," Dad says as he sits down again.

I text Bianca and Owen that a lawyer is on the way, I tell them his name and as much as I can remember about him. And now we wait…and wait…and wait. It feels like each ticking of the hospital clock is an eternity. I know they said Adam would be okay, but it doesn't make the waiting any easier. I'm relieved, but also a little scared when the doctor does come over to us.

"The surgery went well, Adam was very lucky it passed through the muscle and tendon without hitting bone or artery. It did nick the radial nerve. As I said before I believe with healing and physio he should get full movement and sensation back. He's being taken to his room, and he should start waking up in a few minutes. I can take you all back to see him now."

"Thank you Doctor," Mom smiles with relief. We follow the doctor back, I lag behind to text Owen and Bianca with Adam's room number.

Mom goes in first, and as soon as the nurse steps away Mom brushes Adam's hair aside and kisses his forehead. Dad stands by Mom, putting a hand on Adam's arm. Clare pulls me to the other side of Adam's bed and takes his hand. Eli comes with us, standing next to Clare. Adam's shoulder is bandaged, his arm in a sling, but his color is back.

"Adam?" Clare says when he begins to stir. His eyes blink open and he looks at all of us.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Eli scolds with a smile.

"Don't ever plan on getting shot again," Adam replies. He's cracking jokes and I smile, he's going to be fine. "Where's Bianca?" Adam inquires after looking at everyone in the room.

"At the police station with Owen, they'll come when they're done. She wanted me to tell you she'll be here as soon as she can," I inform my brother and he grins.

"What about Vince?" Adam questions.

"Hopefully, in jail," Clare responds with a bitter edge to her voice.

"If he hasn't been found and arrested yet he will be soon," Dad says.

"We didn't get much of a prom," Adam comments after a moment.

"I don't care, I'm just glad you're okay," Clare says.

"Imogen understands, anyway it's just a dance and you're far more important," Eli replies.

Adam grins and nods, then his eyes start to close. No one moves though, none of us are going anywhere, not tonight. If the hospital staff tries to make us leave they'll have to deal with my mom. Eli leaves the room only to call Imogen and then he returns. We sit there watching Adam sleep for almost two hours before Owen and Bianca come in.

"How is he?" Bianca asks.

"I'm tired, but I'll be okay," Adam replies. Guess he wasn't asleep, or he woke when they came in the room.

"I'm glad, it hurt me more to watch you in pain and bleeding from Vince's bullet than if the bullet had hit me. I told the cops everything, there's multiple warrants out for Vince and most of the members of his gang. The cops are conducting a sting right now, he should be in handcuffs within the hour," Bianca says. Owen is standing at Adam's feet, but Bianca has been moving up and she's now standing at Adam's head. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now," Bianca smiles and then leans down placing a soft kiss on Adam's lips.

Clare smiles and looks up at me giving me a quick chaste kiss. I smile into the kiss, deepening it slightly and feel my heart flitter in the throes of young love.

 **(CLARE)**

"Look up," Bianca instructs.

She's sitting in front of me in my desk chair, I'm sitting on my bed and she's applying my eyeliner. It's a Saturday, it's mid-August, it's hot and muggy, but it doesn't matter, Mom and Glen are getting married today and I'm very happy for them. It was supposed to be just very close family and friends, but after what happened at prom Mom invited Drew, Adam, Bianca and Owen. She invited Eli too, but he's in New York with his parents, he did drop off a gift though.

Eli and I both spent a lot of the summer at Adam's, the three of us are very good friends again. Eli and Imogen didn't last, in fact she's dating Fiona now. Eli said he's taking a break from romantic relationships, being bipolar and figuring out ways to deal with it and balance his meds is more than enough. Not to mention he's determined to go to NYU film school next year and he's plunging head long into what he needs to do in order to get in.

Owen on the other hand, met a nursing intern at the hospital while Adam was there, and they've been dating all summer. When not with the nurse Owen was usually found at the Torres house. It became the hub for pretty much everyone over the summer, we spent more time there than anywhere else. Even Jake was there almost all summer. Jake and Glen moved into our house in June, Jake and I already feel like we're siblings and I like Glen. He's good to me, which is nice considering I've barely spoken to my father all summer.

"I'll do light eyeshadow since you have such a sexy dress, and your eyes are so ethereal anyway," Bianca says setting the eyeliner back in her makeup bag.

Bianca and I have become very good friends in the last few months. She and Adam became official the day he got out of the hospital. They make an adorable couple, both of them are really happy. Bianca was able to strike a plea deal, with the help of her lawyer, no arrest and a few hours of community service that was it. She served her community service over the summer and whenever she wasn't at home or at community service she was at the Torres house to be with Adam. She almost always took Adam to his physio and helped with his exercises.

I spent a very blissful summer with Drew, mostly at his house with everyone, but we found time alone too. Owen, Adam, Drew and I have kept up with Jeet Kune Do classes, and we've been showing Bianca some of what we learned. Vince was arrested the morning after prom, kept in prison and he's now awaiting trial. After Bianca led the cops to his stashes and hideouts, and with her testimony Vince was deemed a dangerous felon and he was denied bail. His trial isn't for another few months, but the lawyer is sure he won't be given anything less than five years. With Vince locked away and his gang either dispersed or in prison Drew and I were able to go on several dates out alone. Of course, we doubled with Adam and Bianca a couple of times as well.

"All done, you'll be the prettiest and sexiest maid of honor at the wedding," Bianca grins.

"I'm the only maid of honor, actually I'm the only bridesmaid," I laugh.

"And my statement holds true," Bianca says.

"I should check on my mom and you should probably go check on the boys."

"Yeah, they have been left fairly unattended for a while now, who knows what they've been up to."

I get up and look in the mirror on my vanity, "It looks great. Thanks for doing my hair and makeup Bianca."

"No problem, see you down there."

We leave my room together, Bianca goes downstairs while I walk to my mom's room and knock on her bedroom door. Her best friend Melissa is in the room to help her get dressed, and to help Mom do her hair and makeup. I call through the door that it's me and Mom calls to come in.

"You look beautiful Mom."

"Thank you Honey, you look wonderful. It looks like we're ready, will you ask them to start the music Melissa?" Mom asks her.

"Of course," Melissa says hugging Mom.

Mom and I go to the top of the stairs and get our bouquets from the vases they were sitting in. When the music begins I go down first, Jake is at the bottom of the stairs and takes my hand, walking with me to our spot at the altar. Glen takes Mom's hand and they walk over standing in front of the pastor. The ceremony is short, but beautiful. Even though I watch Mom and Glen during the ceremony I sneak a few looks at Drew whenever I can. When he sees me looking at him he always grins back. Everyone claps when Mom and Glen share their first kiss as man and wife, marking the beginning of their lives together, and the end of the ceremony. People get out of their seats to congratulate Mom and Glen, they also congratulate Jake and I.

"I have been wanting to do this for at least the last hour," Drew says pulling me into his arms and crushing his lips to mine.

"Just an hour huh?"

"Maybe two," he smirks.

"It was a beautiful ceremony and your parents were so happy. They were like giddy teenagers," Adam grins. He, Bianca and Owen have joined us.

"Yeah, they are very happy," Jake nods, "now might I suggest we all move out to the backyard where they are setting up the buffet?"

"Good idea, I'm starved," I reply.

As soon as we go outside other guests start to come outside. The buffet and dance floor are in an air conditioned tent set up in the backyard. All of us teenagers are sitting at one table, Mom and Glen have a table all to themselves. We eat and then we all dance, Owen leaves the dance floor during the slow song, but I dance with Drew and Adam dances with Bianca. When the slow song ends Drew takes my hand and pulls me inside, but we don't stop in the living room, he takes me all the way up to my room.

"What are we doing in here?" I laugh when he closes my bedroom door.

"You made me a promise, one night, a few months ago when we were up most of the night on the phone. You promised you'd dance for me when we were alone. We're alone, we're in love and I still haven't seen you dance. Not the dance you learned in all these lessons you've been in since you were…three was it?"

"Yes, three," I smile that he remembered and then bite my lip thinking about dancing for someone.

"Dance for me, please?" Drew requests before kissing me softly.

"I'll dance for you, but I need some music."

Drew gets his phone out of his pocket and after a moment of him fiddling with it soft music begins playing. I let out a deep breath, turn around and begin moving to the music. I start with ballet, then do some contemporary before the song ends.

"That was gracefully beautiful, just like you," Drew smiles taking me in his arms. "I love you Clare Edwards."

"I love you Andrew Torres."

We both smile, he tightens his arms around me, I grip his shirt and our lips attach in a blistering loving kiss.

 **And that does it for this story. I hope you all enjoyed, replacing this is** _ **The Way She Smiles When she Sees Me**_ **as voted on by you. And next to be updated is** _ **Alone on a School Night.**_


End file.
